We're Inevitable
by Ruby Tyra
Summary: Jacqueline "Jack" Kelly, leader of the Lower Manhattan newsies, must protect her newsies and fight back against the increased price of papers all while juggling hiding her secret and attempting to get closer to the new guy. Novelization of Newsies Live (2017) - sort of, bonus scenes added!
1. Newsies Square

_(Another genderbend? Yeah, I'm a sucker for those :P)_

 _An idea came to mind rewatching Newsies Live, mainly the fact that there were no female newsies in the ensemble. I'm really happy that they're thinking of changing that soon with a junior production of Newsies by adding females newsies!_

 _For this story, however, I'm keeping to that production's version with the main reason that it's not as safe being a female newsie living on the streets._

 _Jack had been hiding her gender since she was very young after her parents passed away and she needed to fend for herself. She knew even back then that being seen as a boy had it's advantages and she's rolled with it ever since. One reason she wants to head off to Santa Fe is to start anew, to be able to be a girl in a new town where no one knows her as Jack Kelly._

 _This novelization will have multiple scenes from the show (dialogue included) but I won't be putting in the songs... You can listen to them when they're supposed to show up though, I won't stop you!_  
 _Not all scenes will be in this since I want to focus on the ones with Jack in them and they won't always be complete scenes._

 _I think that's enough for now!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Jack grabbed her newspapers and bag, slinging it over her shoulder before stuffing the papers into it. She headed towards the wagon, sitting on one of the stacks of newspapers as she waited for the others to finish getting ready for the day. She eyed the line of newsies, spotting Crutchie as he was focused on the boys in front of him and she felt safe enough to yawn and stretch without her closest friend noticing.

She would never blame him for waking her up earlier than expected and she didn't want him to feel guilty if ever he did spot her looking tired. No, she'd be the one feeling guilty at the end of all that…

Thankfully she had finished stretching by the tim Crutchie joined her at the wagon and she ruffled his hat once he took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Jack, looks like we's gots some new newsies," remarked Crutchie, motioning towards the line with a tilt of his head.

New newsies? Wondered Jack, scanning the line. It had been a couple of weeks since they had gotten new blood. They –

She stopped suddenly upon seeing the two new comers. The little boy was easy to spot being the youngest newsie in the square. The other one though had Jack awestruck.

She had grown up around boys and young men, had seen all shapes, sizes, statures but none of them had made her react like she was now.

And she had no idea of what to do with that knowledge.

How could she do anything?

"Hey, you only gave me 19," stated the older of the two newcomers, snapping Jack out of her confusing thoughts.

She was on her feet in an instant, nearly racing towards the boy and, to avoid staring too long at his face and those eyes, she snatched the papers from his hands. She counted the newspapers as her mind began working out a plan to…

If she couldn't act on these new feelings, she was at least going to spend time with the new boy. She understood that much from her body's reaction.

That, and she also really did want to spend time with him.

"Weasel, the new kid's right," stated Jack turning around to face Wiesel and the Delancey brothers. "Well, it's probably just an honest mistake seeing as Oscar can't cunt to twenty with his shoes on."

She knew that last part was an easy shot towards Oscar but, after all the crap her newsies had to take from the brothers, she was always generous with her insults. It did provide some entertainment to her newsies as a bonus.

She handed the 19 papers to the new boy before heading back to Wiesel's coffer, ready to put her plan into action.

"And get 50 more papes for the new guy," she stated, putting down 25 cents.

"I don't want any more papes," he cut in quickly and Jack could clearly picture her plan crumbling to pieces before her eyes.

This could have gone better.

Plan B then.

"What type of newsie don't want more papes?" she wondered out loud.

"We're no charity case," he stated quickly, on the defense. "We don't even know you." He motioned to the younger boy behind him to follow but the kid didn't.

Instead, the boy pointed towards Jack and said, "That's Jack Kelly! I heard he rode a carriage with the Governor!"

"Yeah!" agreed Crutchie. "He escaped the Refuge in the backseat with him!"

Thanks Crutchie and kid, thought Jack, hiding her small smile behind her hand as she rubbed her nose. Maybe hearing about her exploits will help her chances with the new guy. Heck, she knew she'd be impressed.

The only downside to her entire plan on spending more time with the new guy was that every newsie in New York knew her as Jack Kelly.

Not one knew her as Jacqueline Kelly, the 17 year old girl masquerading as a boy. She really only had herself to blame considering she never contradicted any newsie, promoted the idea of Jack being a guy, had her hair short since she was 6 and quite honestly feared ever being a homeless girl in the streets of New York.

She'd have to figure out what to do about that tiny detail of her gender once she at least got the new guy to like her.

"And what was the governor doing at a juvenile jail anyway?" wondered said guy.

"He wanted to show that he cared," replied Jack. "And while he was snapping picture, I got my butt into the backseat and off we rode together."

The younger boy climbed up the back of the wagon, standing next to Crutchie. "That's so cool! My name's Les and that's my brother, David."

Plan C just formed in Jack's head.

"Pleasure, Davey." Jack even gave him a smile and a wink before returning her attention to Les. "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm 10, almost."

Jack could work with that. "Well, if anyone asks, you're 7. Younger sells more papes." And Les could very well pass for 7 years old. "And if we're going to be partners –"

"Who said we wanted to be partners?" cut in Davey and Jack resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She just wanted to spend time with a good-looking guy but said guy was making it VERY hard for unknown reasons!

"'Cause youse got a younger brother and I don't," replied Jack, trying to stay civil.

"Selling with Jack is a chance in a lifetime," explained Crutchie and Jack was very tempted to hug her friend. "You're selling with him, you're selling with the best."

She'd really need to get him an extra slice of bread or something to thank him.

"So," continued Jack, "my two bits come off the top and we split the rest 70-30."

"50-50, you're not trying to pull a fast one on a little kid, are you?" asked Les with a frown.

Jack paused. She had expected a comment from Davey but not from Les. She learned her lesson: both brothers are smarter than they look.

Jack gave Les a look before offering, "60-40 and that's my final offer."

Les glanced back towards his brother who motioned with a small gesture to accept. Les smiled before turning back towards Jack.

"You've got a deal!" he exclaimed happily.

Jack smile back as she spit in her hand and extended it towards Les.

"That's disgusting," remarked Davey.

"That's business," replied Jack as Les had no problem spitting into his own hand and shaking Jack's.

Now that that had been taken care of, the lead newsie stepped onto the wagon and addressed the boys in the square. "Alright newsies, hit the streets! The sun is up, the headline stinks and this kid ain't getting any younger! Let's go sell some papes!"

And let Plan C take effect! Thought Jack as she jumped down, swinging an arm around Les and Davey's shoulders.

She took the small success that neither of them shrugged her off.

* * *

"Hey, Les, head down that street 'ver there. Bank's just 'bout to close. You'll sell a bunch of papes there!" Jack pointed to the right and the kid didn't even hesitate as he dashed down the street, managing to sell a paper before he even reached the corner.

Jack couldn't stop her smile from forming.

"Why are you being so helpful to us?"

Jack glanced towards Davey. "It's as I said, youse got a kid brother and I don't. And I knows youse ain't no charity case so don't think that either." She even winked, knowing full well she used his line right back at him.

Davey sighed, recognizing his own words easily enough but didn't ask again. Jack was content with that and just watched as Davey attempted to sell a paper. She had finished her pile several minutes ago and had been waiting for the brothers.

Namely Davey.

Les had no problems selling papers, even taking a bunch from his brother every so often.

Davey just didn't have the skills. Yet.

However, Jack was getting tired and hungry so she made her way towards him, resisting the urge to sigh as she said, "Hand it over." Davey somewhat protested as Jack took the paper right out of his hands but she ignored him as she headed further down the sidewalk. "Escape from burning inferno! You heard it here!"

A man that had been passing easily exchanged a penny for the paper and Jack gave Davey a triumphant look as she held it out for him to see.

"You lied to that man," stated Davey, unimpressed.

"I did not," argued Jack, even putting on an indignant look. "I said he heard it here and he did."

"My father taught us not to lie."

Jack didn't even bother looking over at Davey as she leaned against the nearby street corner. "Well, mine taught me not to starve," she muttered, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Suddenly, Les came running back to the duo, yelling out happily, "I just sold my last pape!"

"I have one more," said Davey, fishing it out of his bag.

"Sell it or pay for it," said Jack.

"Give it here!" Les grabbed the paper from his brother and ran over to an incoming woman. Jack quickly pulled Davey around the corner, out of sight, before peering at Les, watching the kid's magnificent display of acting.

Unlike his brother, Les took whatever Jack taught him seriously and learned very quickly, making Jack overly proud.

She figured from the look of Les' face, he had even gotten more than a penny for that last paper and the smile didn't fade as Davey joined his brother, reprimanding him for who knows what once more.

Jack had stopped listening to be honest.

"Hey, what do you say we divvy up our earnings, grab something to eat and then find a place to crash for the night," suggested Jack, joining the brothers.

"We've got to get going actually," explained Davey as he pulled out his meager earnings from his pocket, adding them up with Les'. "Our folks are expecting us for dinner."

Jack froze in surprise. Folks. She had not been expecting that.

She did not do "folks", not since her father passed away.

However, actually taking a look at the brothers, Jack cursed herself for not noticing how clean they were, them and their clothes… Of course, they had a family, had a mother to wash for them.

Jack felt herself back away out of habit.

"You should join us," continued Davey, still counting the money. "Our folks would be happy to have you."

"Mom's a great cook," added Les with a large smile.

Davey finally looked up at the unusually quiet Jack and he quickly realized they had wandered onto a touchy subject. Davey's features softened but Jack was quicker.

She did not want to discuss family with them.

"It's alright. I forgot I already had plans with a fella." She handed over the brothers' share of the money, knowing full well she probably over gave but she didn't want to have a heart to heart with them. Not with Davey. Not yet anyway. She backed away hesitantly even as Davey seemed ready to explain something but she didn't want to hear it at the moment. Instead, she said, "I'm running late now that I think about it. So, see ya –"

"Is that the fella?" cut in Les, pointing to the other side of the street.

Jack frowned in confusion. She made that story up. There shouldn't be anyone –

She let out a gasped upon seeing Snyder and two of his goons heading in the trio's direction, Snyder's dark gaze fixed on Jack. The moment their eyes met, Snyder's frown deepened and he started running.

"KELLY!" he yelled out in anger.

"Run for it! Come on!" cried Jack, reaching out towards Les first and pulling him down the street.

* * *

 _I hope you like it so far! Let me know what you think!_


	2. The Bowery

"Run for it! Come on!" cried Jack, reaching out towards Les first and pulling him down the street.

She faintly heard Davey's footsteps following them closely and she hoped both brothers were able to outrun Snyder and the goons he had with him.

"This way," she gasped out, making a sharp turn down an alleyway, dragging Les with her.

She briefly saw Davey nearly trip as he attempted to round that corner as quickly as she did. Jack slid to a halt, urging Les to keep running as she reached out towards Davey, righting him and pulling him further into the alley.

"Right, Les!" she hissed as they neared an intersection.

Les thankfully heard her and he made a right turn. The trio continued to run and, even over the laboured breathing and pounding of their footsteps, Jack could still hear the yelling of the adults on their heels.

Jack knew they needed a hiding spot and they needed one soon.

And she knew just the place.

She directed the brothers through the many alleyways until she slowed to a stop under a fire escape, already motioning for Les to come closer.

"Up! Over there!"

The ladder was much too high for Les to reach by himself and Jack quickly scooped him up. With a grunt, she lifted him over her head and he grabbed onto the last rung of the ladder.

"Climb, Les, climb!" she hissed, glancing briefly towards the other alleyways.

She wished there was a more secluded way of getting into the Bowery, to be better hidden but there just wasn't any: they needed to be fast and they needed to be as quiet as possible.

She motioned for Davey to go up next but he shook his head. "I'm taller. I'll reach it after I help you!" he whispered quickly.

Jack's eyes widened. Yes, Davey was taller but not by much! "I can –" Davey didn't let Jack finish as he nearly pushed her towards the ladder. "Alright, alright!" she hissed, using his shoulder as a hold and pushing up towards the ladder.

She grabbed onto it easily and heaved herself up. She briefly glanced back down and saw Davey readjust his hat before jumping straight up.

And missing the last rung.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Jack as she glanced around the area, hoping Snyder and the goons weren't nearby. "Davey!" she hissed as she started climbing back down.

"No! I've got this!" he uttered, going for another jump.

Thankfully that time he managed to grab onto the ladder and, with difficulty, pulled himself to the next one. Jack rolled her eyes as she climbed the last rungs and knelt on the walkway, holding out a hand –

She heard running footsteps not far from their hiding spot and she realized there wasn't much time left. She grabbed onto the back of Davey's clothes and heaved him onto the landing just as she heard the thudding footsteps of Snyder and the goons nearing the alleyway.

 _No time_ , she thought as she pulled Davey down to the walkway level, pushing him towards the brick wall and then making him lean flat against the metal before pressing herself against him.

He began protesting until she nearly slammed her hand against his mouth and hissed, "Shut it!"

He squirmed a bit more before finally stilling. Jack craned her neck, searching the area for his brother. She spotted Les, crouching amongst the shadows and motioned for him to stay quiet. At least Les was well out of sight.

As for her and Davey, she had to pray that being as still as possible would be enough. She couldn't risk finding a better spot in case the movement caught the men's attention.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face into Davey's chest, trying to quiet her heavy breathing. She could feel Davey trying to do the same thing, even with her hand still covering his mouth.

 _Come on, come on_ , she urged, straining to hear if the men were past their hiding spot or not. _Just keep running_.

The trio didn't move for several minutes, until Jack was sure she couldn't hear Snyder and the goons anymore. She exhaled, releasing her tense muscles as she just lay there.

Lay…

Her eyes widened suddenly realizing she was laying ON TOP of Davey. She quickly rolled off, rubbing her nose to try and hide the blush that was rising on her face.

She inwardly cursed herself for acting like that but, she had to admit to herself, it had felt good.

"Sorry," she mumbled towards Davey, glancing briefly towards him.

He was sitting up by then, rubbing his back. "Yeah, it's okay, Jack."

"Are they gone?" whispered Les worriedly from his hiding spot.

Jack shrugged. "Probably going to do another search of the area. They've done it in the past. I've gots a place to hide though." She stood carefully, making sure not the make any loud noise before pointing towards the end of the fire escape. "That way. Come on."

She held out a hand for Davey and he took it. She pulled him up and then led the way towards a hidden door. She easily unlocked it and entered, hearing the brothers follow suit.

"Who was that chasing us?" whispered Les and Jack felt bad when she heard the hint of fear in the kid's voice.

"That there was Snyder, the Spider. A real sweetie," she replied, disdain clear in her voice as they climbed down a set of stairs. "He runs a jail for underage kids called the Refuge. The more kids he brings in, the more city pays him. Problem is, all that money goes right into his own damn pocket."

The trio reached the rafters of the theater and Jack leaned against the wooden railing, breathing deeply. The brothers looked around the area but Jack just focused on calming her racing heart. That had been close, too close. Especially with Davey and Les with her: she couldn't let Snyder get his grubby hands on them…

"Just do yourself a favor," she began. "Stay clear of him and the Refuge."

"I hear you," whispered Davey. He eyed Jack for a moment but she just leaned against the railing, ignoring him. She felt that he probably had more to say or to ask but she said her part for the night.

"Hey! You up there! No kids allowed in the theater!"

Jack searched the area below, easily spotting her favorite lady, all dressed up in her fine pink clothes and decked in enough jewelry to make any other women faint of jealousy.

But not Jack, she adored her and found her fashion taste exquisite.

"Not even me, Miss Medda?" she asked with a laugh.

Miss Medda took a good look at the trio, recognizing her favorite newsie easily. "Jack Kelly," she said happily. "Get yourself down here and give me a hug."

And that's exactly what Jack did. She hopped down the steps until she emerged backstage, running up to the woman and engulfing her into a large hug.

Jack really did like Miss Medda. The woman not only ran the Bowery, she owned the theater as well as performing in it. And she was good. Whenever Jack could, she would sneak into the theater and watch Miss Medda and the other girls perform. None of them ever said anything about their stowaway, namely because Jack painted the backdrops they used in their shows.

"Where have you been keeping yourself, kid?" laughed Miss Medda as Jack finally pulled away.

"Never far from you, Miss Medda," she replied with a smile before turning towards the brothers. They were both glancing around in awe, Les being much more obvious than Davey. Well, it wasn't every day that kids saw what goes on behind the scenes of a theater. Especially one like the Bowery. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Miss Medda Larkin, the greatest star in the Bowery today. She also owns the joint."

"The only thing I own is the mortgage," added Miss Medda with a sigh. "Pleasure, gents."

"Pleasure," repeated Davey, nodding towards the woman.

Les, on the other hand, was gawking at two of the girls. Well, Jack couldn't exactly blame the poor kid: the girls were wearing their costumes; very revealing costumes that showed their legs from top to bottom.

Even though Jack saw Davey reprimand his brother for his manners and for staring, Jack caught the second glance Davey sent the girls' way as they headed off to finish getting ready. She nearly scoffed out loud.

 _Boys_ , she thought with a shake of her head.

"Hey, Miss Medda, do you mind if I hang around here for a bit?" asked Jack after a moment. "There's a… situation on the streets."

Even if Jack had tried to be as vague as possible, Miss Medda seemed to understand exactly what the situation was. "Is Snyder after you again?"

Jack didn't reply but the look the woman sent her told Jack that the actress knew very well what the answer was. She gave a quick nod and Jack was thankfully saved from explaining anymore when Les wondered about the escape from the Refuge in the back of the Governor's carriage.

Jack couldn't be anymore thankful to that little squirt.

"Come on," cut in Davey before Jack could explain. "Really, what would the governor be doing at a juvenile jail, anyway?"

Jack rolled her eyes. It seemed Davey hadn't believed her and Crutchie back in newsie square. "It so happens he was running for office and he wanted to show he cared about orphans and such," she began, walking up to the brothers but she mainly focused on Les seeing as his older brother was not as easily impressed. "So, while he got his mug in a pape, I got my butt in the backseat, and off we rode together."

Well, she at least hoped his older brother would be impressed by the story. Every other newsie she had told it too had been in awe. Davey, though, seemed to be a harder egg to crack.

"Do you really know the governor?" wondered Les excitedly.

"He don't," cut in Miss Medda. "But I do."

Davey sent Jack a questioning look and Jack nodded. Miss Medda had her share of customers and contacts, the governor really being one of them.

"Say, Jack," continued the woman, motioning to the back of the stage. "When you've got time, I want you to paint me another one of these backdrops. This last one you did is a doozy. Folks love it and things have been going so well that I can actually pay."

Jack quickly held up her hands. "I couldn't take your money, Miss Medda." No matter if she needed it or not, Jack did not feel comfortable taking money from the woman who had helped her out so much in the past.

"You pictured that?" cried out Les in amazement. He had gone up to the backdrop as Miss Medda had been talking and was gawking nearly as much as when he had been watching the girls in their costumes.

"Your friend is quite an artist," explained Miss Medda and Jack bit the inside of her cheek.

"Alright, take it easy. It's just a bunch of trees," she said with a sigh. Not that many people knew about her ability to draw and, honestly, she didn't think she was all that –

"You're really good."

Jack felt her face heat up at that praise from Davey as he said the exact opposite of what she had been thinking. The story of the governor did nothing for him but seeing what she had painted impressed him? Jack rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, sending Davey a quick smile and a "thanks".

Who would have thought it would be her hobby that got his attention?


	3. The Bowery - Part 2

_I hope the readers are enjoying the story! Thank you to whoever has reviewed/favorited/followed so far!_

* * *

As Jack left Davey and Les as they watched the show from the wings, she joined the crowd, finding an empty seat near the back to enjoy Miss Medda's performance. However, as she watched, she couldn't stop her gaze from wandering past the star of the show to one of the two faces somewhat visible next to the curtain.

Specifically, to Davey's face.

Man, was she hit hard.

None of the other newsies made her feel like she did with Davey. Main reason: it was probably because he didn't follow her orders like the others did. He had a mind of his own and the brains to back it up. Smart brains not… street brains like she had.

It also helped that he was easy on the eyes.

And he liked her painting.

She readjusted herself in her seat, trying not to stare at Davey or the way the lights of the stage cast really interesting shadows on his face. Her fingers twitched and she inwardly cursed. She was getting the urge to draw, to draw him specifically.

Well, if she was going to, she'd at least find a more secluded area with a better vantage point. She eyed the boxes higher up, noticing how most were filled to capacity until her gaze fell on one with a single young woman in it.

And Jack recognized said young woman: she was the one from that morning that Romeo had been hitting on. The one that didn't need saving.

Jack still felt the sting of the young woman's verbal quips.

When Jack had seen Romeo trying to flirt with the young woman – 'trying' being the key word, he still had a lot to learn – Jack had pushed him aside and had given the young woman a bright smile and an apology for her friend. She had even offered to personally deliver a paper to the girl.

However, Jack had probably – most likely – put too much flirt in that comment and the young woman easily countered her offer, even adding a few smart slights that had the other newsies laughing at Jack's expense.

Oh well, a vantage point was a vantage point.

Once Miss Medda finished her song, Jack made her way to the box, climbing the stairs two at a time and sliding her way onto an unoccupied chair.

"Excuse me, this is a private box!" said the young woman curtly, pressing a set of papers she had with her against her chest and leaning away from Jack.

"Hello again to you too," replied Jack with a smile as she glanced towards the stage. _Yes, much better view_.

"Go away, I'm working," sighed the young woman, turning her back slightly towards Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow, impressed. "A working girl, huh? That's neat. What work do you do?"

The young woman seemed to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Reviewing the show for _The New York Sun_."

 _A reporter, interesting_. "Must be fate, I work for _The World_."

"Somewhere out there someone cares. Go tell them." The young woman even motioned towards the audience below them.

Jack smirked, shaking her head. Once more, as the other times in the past, she had put too much in her tone of voice, leading to the idea that she was flirting. It had landed Jack in some interesting situations back then and, apparently, she still hadn't learned her lesson. That night, however, Jack just didn't want to get kicked out of the box because she rubbed this reporter the wrong way. Therefore, she was going to play nice and try to ease up on the not-flirting.

"The view's better here," replied Jack, focusing on the stage but, thinking back on her words, she somewhat regretted them. Even though they were the truth – her view of Davey was much better – her words could easily be badly interpreted by the person she didn't want to piss off.

"Please go," sighed the young woman. "I am not in the habit of speaking to strangers."

Jack scoffed. "Well, then you're gonna make a louse reporter." Immediately, Jack bit her tongue. She needed to learn to shut up sometimes. "Sorry, name's Jack Kelly, by the way." She could try to be polite. Maybe that way the young woman won't put up too much fuss and let Jack stay up there.

"Is that what it says on your rap sheet?" asked the reporter and Jack could see the hint of a smile on her face.

Alright. Jack hadn't completely blown it. "Smart girl. I admire smart girls," said Jack as she pulled out the extra newspaper she had stashed in her back pocket. She searched her other pocket for a piece of charcoal and then got to work.

Because of the change in act, the lighting on stage had changed as well, creating even more elaborate shadows on Davey's face thanks to his hat. It was an artist's dream portrait.

Well, to Jack it was.

She began sketching, humming lightly to herself with the background song from the Bowery beauties.

"What are you doing?" wondered the reporter, leaning towards Jack, trying to catch a glimpse of what was on the newspaper.

Jack was quick to hide it, giving her a practiced smirk to hide how nervous she was that the reporter almost saw her drawing. "Hey, hey quiet down, there's a show going on!" she said quickly, trying to move the subject to something else.

The reporter sighed heavily, frowning in Jack's direction. "You are the most impossible boy –"

Jack was having fun now. "Shush!"

" _Ever_."

Jack tried to suppress her smile but she couldn't hold it back completely. Instead, she turned to the side, putting her back towards the reporter so that she could finish her drawing in piece and not incur the wrath of the young woman beside her.

Jack managed to finish the drawing by the end of the third act on stage and, when she eyed Davey once more, she noticed how he was searching the audience. _Why would he –?_ Jack's train of thought was interrupted when she realized he might be looking for _her_ of all people.

And she was up in a box, alone, with the female reporter.

Jack needed to go before he got the wrong idea.

She glanced towards the reporter, sending her a smile and a tilt of her head before making a beeline for the door and down the stairs.

Jack climbed the ladder to her penthouse, stifling a yawn as she did. She had made sure Davey and Les had gotten home safely before making her way back to the lodging. It was later than expected and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

And remember how Davey's face looked in the stage lighting as she drifted off.

"Jack! Where've you been?"

Crutchie hobbled towards her as she reached the top and he gave her a once over, searching for any signs of injuries. When he realized there wasn't any, he visibly relaxed and Jack smiled sadly at him.

"I'm fine, Crutchie, don't you worry about me. That's my job about youse. Here." She handed him a pillow she had found on her way back from dropping off the brothers. It was very flat but, added to the one he already has, it should make the kid more comfortable.

Crutchie glanced at the pillow and then at his friend. "I can't take that, Jack. I already has one! You keep it!"

Jack shook her head, already tossing the pillow in his direction. She was used to sleeping on the floor and she had a few pieces of fabric to soften the concrete. Crutchie caught the pillow with one hand, glancing between it and his friend.

"Jack," he sighed but she just shook her head. "We're sharing then," he insisted.

"Crutchie –"

"Sharing, Jack." They both stared at each other for a moment before Jack consented, nodding towards the younger newsie. Seeing Crutchie's smile was worth it. "Thank you, Jack," he added.

Jack nodded once more as she stretched. It was a compromise they were both fine with and had done in the past. The last time was when Oscar had gotten a rare hit on Jack, specifically on her head, and Crutchie insisted that Jack take his pillow so that Jack wouldn't be in even more pain by sleeping directly on the concrete roof. They compromised on sharing the pillow and, as an added bonus, they had kept each other warm when the temperature had dropped that night.

It wasn't like she had never shared a bed with any of the newsies before anyway: the lodging only had a limited amount of beds and, when it got too cold, more newsies would show up, seeking shelter.

Everyone shared a bed at some point.

Crutchie placed the new pillow on his old one before slowly lowering himself onto the ground and turning towards Jack. "So, how were the new guys?" he wondered.

Jack shrugged, joining her friend on the ground and staring up at the night sky. "The kid's good, sold a good amount of papes today."

"And Davey?"

"Gots some work to do," replied Jack, rubbing her nose and unconsciously going for the newspaper she had drawn on while at… the…

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized the newspaper was no longer in her back pocket. She glanced discreetly around the rooftop but could not spot it. She could just hope that she hadn't dropped it anywhere near the lodging for the other newsies to find…

"Jack?"

She returned her attention to Crutchie, sending him a practiced smile. "Time to go to sleep. Gotta long day tomorrow."

"Like every other day," laughed Crutchie but didn't argue as he set his crutch aside, along with his hat and vest.

Jack just removed her hat. She knew the wrappings she wore around her chest was usually enough but she didn't want to take any chances.

Even if it was Crutchie.

She let her friend get comfortable first before laying down next to him and already shutting her eyes.

"Jack?" She hummed in acknowledgment, letting him continue. "Thanks again and I hopes Davey warms up to you soon."

Jack cracked her eyes open, staring at her friend. "Why do you say that?"

Crutchie just turned on his side, eyeing the other newsie with a smile. "Just gotta feeling is all."

"Shut up," she sighed, closing her eyes once more. "He gots a kid brother, that's all."

She felt Crutchie shift next to her and heard his soft laughter but he didn't add to as he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought! :D_


	4. Newsies Square - Strike!

_Well, I do hope people are enjoying this story..._

 _Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Jack sat on a pile of newspapers, deep in thought. She knew the raised price for the newsies could not stay like that because she was all too aware that most of her newsies struggled as it was to provide for themselves and their folks. They'd have to sell even more papers to make the same amount they used to.

She feared that some would starve because of the increase…

They needed to do something but… what?

"Let's just get our papers and hit the street while we still can," urged Crutchie, glancing around the square nervously.

"At them prices?" asked Henry in disbelief.

"We got no choice," replied Crutchie and Jack could hear the fear in his voice.

Not on her watch. "Hold on! No one is payin' no new price!"

"You got an idea?" asked Albert expectantly.

Jack didn't but she still said, "Just keep your shirt on, we can think this through."

The others didn't seem to be buying it and thankfully Les decided to distract them, pushing them away from Jack. She leaned against her hand, going back to her previous train of thought and what the others had said.

About going to sell papers.

What if they didn't? The newsies didn't want to pay the new price and she was in agreement with that. Why should they sell the papers for those who increased the price without warning? Without even consulting them? And, come to think of it, if the Manhattan newsies are mad about the change, the other newsies would be too. They shouldn't have to sell papes at an increased price either.

No?

"Hey Jack, ya still thinkin'?" asked Les softly.

Jack shook her head and she motioned for the newsies to come closer. "Alright, here's the deal. If we don't sell papes, no one sells papes. No one gets them out there until they put the price back where it belongs."

Davey looked at her, his brow furrowed. "You mean like a strike?"

Jack's eyes widened. That – that was exactly what needed to be done! "Hey, you heard Davey, we're on strike!"

"Hold on, I didn't say –"

Jack didn't let him finish. She was getting pumped by the situation. "We shut down this place, just like the workers shut down the trolleys!"

Finch stepped in at that point. "Yeah, then the cops'll bust our heads. Half a' them strikers is laid up with broken bones."

Jack shook her head as she tried to get the image of her newsies beaten down out of her head. "The cops ain't gonna care about a bunch of kids! Right, Davey?"

"Leave me out of this! I'm just here trying to feed my family!" Davey didn't seem to share in her enthusiasm as he grabbed his little brother by the wrist and pulled him towards the exit.

Jack watched him for a moment, shocked. But those words stung and she quickly jumped down from the wagon and ran after them. "What, and the rest of us are here on play time?" she yelled out. Les had broken free of his brother's grip and ran back to the other newsies, leaving Jack and Davey alone, face to face. "Just because we only make pennies doesn't give them the right to rub our noses in it!" she continued angrily.

"I know, but it doesn't matter," replied Davey, his tone much softer than hers. "You can't strike, you're not a union."

Well… She guessed he had a point about not being a union but… "What if I says we is?" she countered

"There's a lot of stuff you gotta have in order to be a union. Like membership."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do you call these guys?" She motioned towards the newsies behind her, smiling the entire time. She could tell Davey was trying to find a reason that this while idea was doomed from the start but she began seeing the cracks in his resolve.

"And… and officers," he continued. Yes, she could definitely see the cracks.

"I nominate Jack president!" called out Crutchie quickly as the others agree.

Jack rubbed her nose to hide her blush as she glanced towards Crutchie, sending him a small smile. "Gee, I'm touched," she joked but, on the inside, she really was.

"What about a statement of purpose?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Davey. She was getting tired of all these questions to which she seemed to always have an answer to. "Must have left it in my other pants."

Well, not necessarily actual answers but she wasn't going to back down on the situation. She was going to protect her newsies whether she had Davey's support or not.

Though, she really did want his support…

"What's a statement of purpose?" wondered Race.

"A reason for forming the union," explained Davey.

"What reason did the trolley workers have?" wondered Jack, hoping that it would make Davey change his mind.

Said young man shrugged, also getting annoyed that all his arguments were being countered by the stubborn leader in front of him. "I don't know. Wages, work hours, safety on the job?"

"Who don't need that?" said Jack, exasperated. She eyed Davey, knowing she would be going for a cheap shot but, if it got him on their side, it would be worth it. She knew they had a better chance if Davey helped: he was much better with words and technicalities while she brought the street smarts. "Hey," she began, rolling the dice. "I bet if your father had a union, you wouldn't need to be out here sellin' papes right now."

He had told her about their father on their way back from the Bowery the other day. Even though Jack felt guilty about bringing it up to force Davey's hand, she needed him to realize the situation they were all in.

The situation him and his brother were in because his father couldn't work.

Davey hesitated a moment before lowering his gaze. "Yeah…," he muttered.

Jack patted him on the shoulder before heading off to the others. She said what she could to Davey, now she needed to focus on the rest of the newsies.

As she climbed onto the wagon, she said, "So our union is hereby formed to watch each other's backs. Unioned, we stand." She paused, thinking those words over and liking how they sounded. "Hey, that's not bad, someone write that down."

"I got a pencil!" called Les, holding one out to Jack.

Jack felt a blossom of pride bloom within her at Les' enthusiasm. "Well, meet our secretary of state!"

"If you want to strike, the membership's got to vote," explained Davey.

"So we'll vote," agreed Jack, glancing around at the other newsies. "What do you say, fellas, the choice is yours. Do we roll over and let Pulitzer pick our pockets, or do we strike?"

Without hesitation, the entire square echoed with the yell from the newsies. "STRIKE!"

Jack was beaming. "You heard the boys of the membership. The newsies of lower Manhattan are officially on strike!"

"Wouldn't our strike be more effective if someone in charge actually knew about it?" mentioned Crutchie.

"Well, it would be a pleasure to tell Weasel myself!" volunteered Race, already heading in the man's direction.

"Yeah, and who tells Pulitzer, huh?" wondered Jack. She had a feeling she would but she knew very well that someone else had a better chance at talking to Pulitzer and getting him to understand. Specifically… "Davey?"

He paused, glancing around. "I don't know…," he began slowly and she gave him an expecting look. "I guess you do, Mr. President!" She realized then he misinterpreted it.

"Yeah, that's right," she agreed but she was not going to go in alone then. "We do," she said, motioning between the two of them. "But… what do we tell him?"

Davey was getting more into the whole idea by the moment as he thought Jack's question over. "Well, the newspaper owners need to respect our rights as employees."

Jack nodded. "Pulitzer and Hearst gotta respect the rights of the kids in this city!"

"Yeah!" agreed the rest of the newsies.

"They can't just change the rules whenever they feel like it," continued Davey with a stronger voice.

"That's right!" yelled Jack. "We do the work, so we get a say!"

"Yeah!"

Davey joined Jack on the wagon, looking around at the others, his smile so bright, it was almost a distraction for Jack. Almost. "We've got a union!" called out Davey and the cheers of the other newsies was enough for Jack to join in, focusing on the smiling faces of the boys.

"Pulitzer and Hearst they think we're nothin'. Are we nothin'?" asked Jack loudly.

"NO!"

Davey seemed to be on a roll at that point as he said, "They need to understand that we're not enslaved to them. We are free agents." He then looked back at Jack. "We're a union now. The Newsboy Union, and we mean business!"

Jack resisted the urge to sigh in happiness at just how motivated Davey was. If she thought she had a crush before, it was more than confirmed now.

She cheered with the rest of the newsies before placing a hand on Davey's shoulder and addressing the others. "Even though we ain't got hats or badges, we're a union just by saying so."

"But Jack, we have hats," remarked Les with a confused look.

 _He got a point_ , thought Jack. "Fancier hats. Union hats," she replied quickly, trying to cover up her slip up. Davey, however, sent her an amused look, knowing full well what she did. She just punched his shoulder.

"Hey, what's there stopin' other kids from comin' along to sell our papes?" wondered Finch suddenly.

"Just let 'em try!" yelled Albert as the others agreed loudly.

"No, no, no!" called out Davey, catching their attention and stopping the newsies from riling each other up. "We can't beat up on other kids. We're all in this together!"

"Alright, alright," agreed Jack, giving the newsies a look that told them quickly that had better not start beating up other kids. She glanced around the square once before she got an idea. "Good, I'll be back."

She sent them a wink as she took off towards the billboard that held that day's headline. The other newsies shared a confused look, wondering what Jack had in mind. Davey, figuring it would be something drastic, told Les to stay with the other boys as took off after Jack, climbing the ladder right after her.

The man up there had been peacefully reading that day's paper when Jack reached the top. He didn't bother even looking at her as he mumbled, "Headlines up and it ain't changing."

Well, Jack wasn't about to let that stop her and she got his attention by throwing her empty bag at him. He quickly got off his chair; unable to believe a mere newsie would do that to him and began yelling at her, "Youse not supposed to be here! Get going!"

"No way, I needs this billboard," explained Jack, somewhat glad to finally have his undivided attention. "We's gots a strike and youse all will hear about it!"

The man shoved Jack away. "Not on my watch!"

"Hey!" Jack shoved the man back, getting angry. "This ain't about youse! Just give me the damn chalk already!"

The man began yelling obscenities towards Jack who had just as many to shout right back at him. Davey, meanwhile, had gotten up there as well and watched with wide eyes as Jack argued with the man, the two of them seeming to get more violent as they went. He was unsure of what to do at first until one more violent push from the man had Jack staggering back. Davey caught her and, once she was steady, moved between the two.

"Alright, just hear us out, please!" said Davey to the man, keeping a hand on Jack to keep her back.

She sent the man once last glare before whirling around, taking a deep breath. She didn't understand why that man was being so stubborn, so against what they wanted to do. Even as Davey explained the situation, the man was having none of it. Jack glared in his direction, itching to get back into that fight and show that they were not going to keep getting pushed around.

And she got her excuse when the man punched Davey in the face. Jack normally got very protective of her newsies on a normal basis. However, seeing the person she liked getting hit had her seeing red. It was her turn to catch Davey and steady him and, once he was, she turned her attention to the man.

"Pick on someone your own size!" growled out Jack, plowing into the man and pushing him back.

She managed to get him to stumble a few feet before he found his footing and pushed right back. The two struggled for a moment until Jack saw a piece of chalk lying nearby. That's all she needed really. The man spotted it as well and, with a heavy shove to get Jack off of him, he managed to grab it before she did.

She wasn't going down without a fight though.

Jack lashed out, grasping a part of the chalk. She wrestled the man for a moment as Davey watched the scene unfold in awe, leaning against the railing. He had not realized to what point Jack was able to fight someone who definitely was not her size – no matter what she had yelled. She was smaller than the man but she was keeping up with him and finally managed to wrestle the chalk from his hand and shoved him back onto his chair.

Jack wasted no time in writing in large, bold strokes across the entire billboard the word "STRIKE".

Her idea could have gone smoother but she got what she wanted.

She sent a scowl in the man's direction before tossing the chalk back at him and heading back towards the ladder. She motioned for Davey to head down first and he did, giving the man one last look as he climbed down.

Jack followed suit but not without sending one last message to the man. "You ain't seen the last of us, that's for sure!"

* * *

Jack and Davey stood in front of the main doors of _The World_ 's office, ready to face Pulitzer and tell him about their strike. The leader stole a glance at the young man next to her, glad to at least have him with her as they –

"I'm coming too!"

Jack's nerves had her smiling as Les squeezed in between them and looked ready to face Pulitzer even more than Jack and Davey did.

The two older ones of the trio shared a look before nodding and then entering the building. If Jack had thought the outside had been impressive, she never would have imagined the inside. Not only was it the cleanest place she had ever seen, it was so well decorated and furnished.

It made Jack angry. If Pulitzer had the money for this, he didn't need to up the price of the papers: he needed to stop buying expensive looking things for the building only so few actually see.

They made it several feet inside when the security guard took one look at the trio from behind his desk and quickly stood. He shook his head, already yelling for them to leave the premises.

Jack stepped in front of the brothers, making sure Les specifically was behind her and out of reach. "Listen! We're going to see Pulitzer! We've gots a message for him and –"

The guard didn't care. He grabbed Jack by the arm and hauled her back, reaching for Davey as well. Les was stuck in the middle as the trio was nearly dragged back the way they came and then tossed out.

"And stay out!" yelled the guard as he slammed the doors shut.

Jack could somewhat hear Les yelling something back at the guard but she was more focused on the pain from being literally thrown to the ground.

However…

How did she end up on top of Davey again? If she was aching, she didn't want to know how Davey was. She lifted her head to look at him and, indeed, his face was scrunched in pain. He pried an eye open and stared right back at her for a moment before she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry," she muttered as she rolled off the young man.

He groaned out in response before newsies came and helped them up.

 _Focus on the strike,_ thought Jack as she stood. But the feeling of Davey was definitely going to stay with her.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think!_


	5. Jacobi's Deli

_I really do hope people are enjoying this story!_

* * *

As the newsies decided who was going to which part of the city, Jack was proud of all of them and their devotion to the strike. However, when none of them wanted to go to Brooklyn, Jack couldn't actually be too frustrated with them. She just saw it as another opportunity to spend time with a certain newcomer.

"Fine, Davey and I will take Brooklyn," she stated and Davey was quick to respond.

"Me? No, I –"

"Why is everyone so scared of Brooklyn?"

Jack was thankful that a certain reporter came in at that point. At least the distraction would keep Davey from pushing too much to not go to Brooklyn with her.

The other newsies stared at the reporter in surprise. "What are you doing here?" wondered Jack, sending the girl a welcoming smile.

"Asking a question. Have you got an answer?"

The lead newsie truly was impressed by the reporter's quick comebacks. "Brooklyn is the 6ht largest city in the entire world," explained Jack. "You've got Brooklyn, you hit the mother lode." However, there was something that Jack found curious as she remembered the other day when said reporter was near newsies square. "You know, for someone who works for _The New York Sun_ , you are spending an awful lot of time hanging around at _The World_. So, what's that about? Seen a newsie that caught your eye?" She even sent the reporter a cheeky smile.

In all honesty, Jack knew that what she did came off as flirting but she couldn't get rid of the habit that easily. She had pretended when she was younger to throw others off the possibility of her being a girl but now…

She figured it was too ingrained into her for her to stop.

"No, the only thing that's caught my eye is a story," explained the reporter. "A ragtag gang of ragamuffins wants to take on the king makers of New York? Well, do you think you have a chance?"

"Shouldn't you be at the ballet?" wondered one of the newsies. Jack glanced in that direction with a frown. She hadn't exactly caught who it was that said that but if she ever found out, they'd get a firm talking to about how to address the ladies.

"Is the question too difficult? I'll rephrase," replied the reporter. Jack attempted to hide her impressed smile at the reporter's wit and sass. _A girl after her own heart,_ she thought. "Will the richest and most powerful men in New York give the time of day to a gang of kids who haven't got a nickel to their name?"

"Hey! You don't gotta be insultin'," called out Crutchie and Jack was slightly surprised. Crutchie never really did get into arguments with… anybody. "I got a nickel."

That had Jack massaging her face as the reporter smiled, almost looking guilty for having said that. She then continued with a different spin to the story. "So, I guess you'd say you're a couple of Davids looking to take on Goliath."

"We never said that," cut in Davey quickly.

"Well, you didn't have to. I did." She turned around once, taking in all the newsies and, with a bright smile, asked, "So, how about an exclusive interview?"

The newsies all glanced around at each other, unsure.

"You've written a story like this for the papes before?" wondered Davey.

Jack was close to intervening because she knew that the reporter did the entertainment column of _The New York Sun_ , that was why she was at the Bowery the other night. However, this was still a chance to get their message out there: they shouldn't be too picky on who can or cannot write it.

"Well, I'm just breaking away off the social pages –" began the reporter hesitantly.

"Wait, so you ain't written any actual news?" cut in Finch in disbelief.

"Maybe we should save the exclusive for another reporter," suggested Davey.

The reporter was getting desperate, glancing around towards the other newsies until her gaze landed on Jack. She quickly made her towards the newsie leader before saying, "Let me run with the story and I promise I'll get you the space."

Jack hesitated long enough for Crutchie to say cautiously, "You'd really be able to get us in the papes?"

"Shut down a paper like _The World_ , and you're gonna make the front page," explained the reporter as seriously as possible.

That got the attention of the boys and their hesitation was gone.

Jack realized that she would be putting a lot of faith in someone who couldn't stand her just the other day. However, if they wanted to make an impact, they needed all the help they could get.

"Be at the circulation gate tomorrow mornin', and you'll get your story," she stated which got the reporter to smile brightly. Jack smiled right back as she turned towards her newsies and added, "And bring your camera. You're gonna want to snap a picture of this!"

The boys cheered in excitement at the prospect of actually being in the newspaper they sold. Who would blame them? Most had been selling papers for years and had never seen a story concerning any newsie. This would make history and they were beyond excited to be a part of it.

"Boys, play outside," cut in Jacobi, dousing the celebration. "I gotta set up for dinner and I got payin' customers that need the tables."

The boys groaned but did as they were asked. They helped set the tables and chairs they had moved back to their original places, even passing a quick rag over the tables to help out the owner. He let them hang around his restaurant while it was empty without making a fuss about them taking up space and not paying that they usually did a little extra for the man.

Once finished, Finch addressed the others, "Now, come on! We got newsies to visit!"

"Hey, you won't be shooin' us off when we get our mugs in the papes!" added Race towards Jacobi with a smug look.

The man just nodded half-heartedly, motioning for them to get going and the group did as they were told. As they were leaving, Jack slung an arm around Davey's shoulders, wanting to remind him of the plan that she had set up.

"So, ready for Brooklyn?" she wondered with a small smile.

Davey hesitated as he searched for Les. "Our folks are waiting for us for dinner. How about after that?"

Jack felt a sting once more at the mention of parents but she put on a front, nodding with a smile. "Sounds fine to me. Meet at the Brooklyn bridge? Our side though, don't go crossing it without me!"

"Alright, alright, I won't. You know you're still invited over if you want. Or do you have plans with another fella again?"

Davey gave Jack a look and she realized he had seen through her lie the other day. However, she still wasn't about to meet any folks any time soon. "Nah but thanks anyway," she replied, scrunching her face and moving her arm off of him. "Meet you in an hour and a half? Enough time?"

Davey sighed before nodding. "Yes, but if you ever change that stubborn mind or yours, the offer still stands, alright?" He gave Jack another look and she gave a somewhat shrug, somewhat nod which seemed to satisfy Davey. "Les!" he called out. "Folks are waiting, let's go!"

Les ran up to his brother and, after sending a quick smile and 'goodbye' to Jack, the two brothers ran off down the street.

The other newsies had already left by then and Jack was about to do the same thing when she spotted the reporter a few feet away, papers still in hand and watching Jack expectantly.

"Anything else you wanted?" wondered Jack which seemed like the cue the other young woman needed to approach.

"So, what's your story?" she asked. "Are you selling papers to make your way through art school?" She held out the sketch Jack had done the other night at the Bowery and Jack froze, eyes wide as she stared at it.

The sketch of Davey. That's where it had gone! And the reporter had seen it. She had also seen the subject of said sketch and even witnessed Jack being a bit to clingy around him.

Jack needed to straighten out the situation as soon as possible before the reporter snooped around too much.

"Art school? You're kidding me, right?" replied Jack, trying to get the subject changed.

Besides, she found the whole idea of being able to even go to art school ridiculous. She barely made enough to get by on the streets and this reporter thought she could afford art school on top of everything else?

"But you're an artist!" countered the young woman, pointing at the sketch. "You've got real talent. You should be inside the paper, illustrating it, not outside hawking it."

 _That was a novel idea_ , thought Jack with a chuckle. "Maybe that's not what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

Jack didn't answer because both things she wanted, she didn't particularly want to share with the reporter at that moment.

The reporter waited a moment before sighing, placing the sketch behind the papers she had been using for her notes on the strike.

"Well then, have you always been their leader?" she asked, ready to take more notes.

Jack was a tad surprised that it was that easy to avoid the awkward questions about the subject of the sketch. She hesitated a moment before answering. "I'm the blowhard, Davey's the brains."

"Modesty is not a quality I would've pinned on you," remarked the reporter before thinking something over. "Was he the one you were talking to? The one…?" She motioned towards the sketch and Jack inwardly cursed.

So much for avoiding the subject.

"Yeah, that's him," she replied, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible.

"You're close friends with him?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Since when?"

Jack bit back a groan. One thing she should have seen coming talking with this young woman was the never ending questions: she wanted to be a real reporter and she was going to ask as many questions as she needed for her story.

"Mr. Kelly?"

 _Well, she'll have most of the information right_ , thought Jack. "Since yesterday but I ain't really got problems making friends." Jack thought the statement over as she took a look at the reporter. "Well, most of the time. With you, it's harder."

The reporter hesitated, pausing in her note taking, and Jack was silently cheering that she had managed to divert the subject away from Davey.

"Well, our previous encounters were not the best," explained the reporter.

"Is this one better?" wondered Jack, making the other girl reluctantly nod her head. "You have a name?" asked Jack suddenly, realized she never got her name.

"Katherine… Plumber."

The hesitation in her answer had Jack puzzled. "What's the matter, ain't you sure?" she joked.

"It's my by-line, the name I publish under," explained Katherine before returning to her notes. "Now, tell me about tomorrow. What are you hoping for?"

Jack eyed her for a moment but, seeing as the reporter had not returned her question on Jack's relationship with Davey, the newsie was going to let that quick change of subject pass as well.

"Today we stopped other newsies from carryin' the papes, but the wagons still deliver to the rest of the city. Tomorrow, we stop the wagons," she answered.

"Are you scared?"

"Do I look scared?" replied Jack quickly but she did stop to think about it. With all the adrenaline of the day, she had never stopped to consider the possible problems they may encounter. "But, uh… ask me again in the morning," she added, not liking how her thoughts turned dark on everything that could happen to her newsies.

"Ooh, good answer," said Katherine, taking note. She wrote a few more things down before looking back at Jack, already moving away. "Well, Goodnight, Mr. Kelly, and good luck in Brooklyn with your friend."

"Uh… Thanks," replied Jack, surprised at how sudden the reporter needed to leave.

"And, off the record, good luck with the strike."

Jack smiled at her, watching the young woman walk away. After several feet, Jack ran up to catch her. "Hey, Plumber!" she called and the reporter slowed to the stop, turning around. "Write it good. We both got a lot riding on you." Katherine nodded slowly in understanding which was good enough for Jack. "Goodnight," said the newsie before heading off as well to grab bite to eat.

She had a date with Brooklyn later.

And Davey.

If only he knew that.

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought! :D_


	6. Brooklyn

_I hope people are enjoying this story! Here's a part of the story not shown in the broadway show!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Jack leaned against the railing of the Brooklyn bridge, staring out onto the water as she waited for Davey to arrive. She had grabbed a quick meal with Crutchie before heading off. Well, meal could be considered a generous word for their meager bread. They had shared a small piece of cheese but Jack had given the bigger part to her friend, mostly to thank him for unknowingly helping her with the new guy.

But, she didn't need to tell him that.

Now, she just waited. She hadn't timed the trek properly and she had reached the bridge much earlier than expected. It was a waiting game as she attempted to sort out how she would convince Spot Colon to join their strike.

From previous encounters, she knew he was a hard egg to crack and was even more protective of his newsies than she was of hers.

And that was saying something...

Hopefully, with Davey alongside, the two of them could convince the Brooklyn boys that it was well worth for them to join the Manhattan newsies for the strike. She hadn't lied when she told Katherine that Davey was the brains: he was much more eloquent than she was and she hoped that it would help convince Spot and the rest of the Brooklyn newsies to help them.

If they had Brooklyn, they would surely have the rest of the city.

"Jack!"

She pushed off the railing and turned towards the voice, already smiling -

"Les! Davey!" She had to be honest with herself, she was somewhat disappointed to see Les with his brother. It wasn't that she disliked the kid. On the contrary, she was already attached to him, caring for him as much as newsies who had been working with her for years but she had hoped to spend some time with Davey.

Alone.

"I hope you weren't waitin' long," began Davey. "It took a bit longer than expected to get here."

Jack shook her head. "Nah, didn't even notice," she replied, motioning towards the other side of the bridge. "Now, let's get going before it gets dark."

The brothers followed her as they began making their way towards Brooklyn. Les was nearly skipping ahead of Jack and Davey, seeming to be overly excited about visiting the other city.

"Don't get too far ahead, Les!" called out Jack and the kid slowed down, even leaning against the railing to pear out onto the river as he waited for the other two to catch up.

As they did, Davey took a moment to say to Jack. "You do know you can clean your face from time to time." He had put in a hint of a joke as he said that but there was still a chunk of truth that remained.

"What, don't ya like it?" teased Jack and she realized only after having said it that it resembled flirting a bit too much.

Again.

 _Tone it down_ , she reprimanded herself.

"Could be better," replied Davey. "It wouldn't hurt to have less dirt on you."

Actually, for Jack, it was a layer - literally - of defense. The dirt helped with her newsie boy disguise, making people focus more on the dirt than on her features.

To Davey, however, she just rolled her eyes. "Well, next time there ain't a line for the tub at the lodging, I'll give it a try."

"Offer still stands on comin' over," said Davey. "You'd be able to clean there."

Jack ignored that offer, like she had with the others because she still did not feel comfortable with the idea of parents, no matter how attracted she was to Davey. It was still a sore spot, a scar she hadn't let heal over the years.

Davey didn't add to the conversation as they continued walking and, the moment the trio stepped foot on Brooklyn turf, three newsies approached them.

"Gots lost, Manhattan?" asked the biggest one, the one with a good three inches over Jack and Davey.

Les stared at them with wide eyes as Jack stepped forward, hands up in surrender. "We're just here to speak to Spot Colon. We ain't steppin' on anyone's turf."

"Good. Don't want youse to get the wrong idea," grumbled another of the boys. He may have been shorter but he was bulkier in size. "Follow us and keep up."

Davey sent Jack a worried look as he began to regret letting Les tag along with them. He had not realized this had been the reason why the other newsies didn't want to go to Brooklyn.

"Jack," hissed Davey, coming up very close to her so that she was the only one to hear him. "Is it safe to have Les here?"

Jack glanced towards the three newsies in front of them just as one turned his head, giving them a look. Jack smiled in his direction and he just made a face. He thankfully returned his attention back to the front.

"Better 're than sendin' 'im back," replied Jack softly. "Just don't do anythin' stupid." That didn't seem to calm Davey's nerves. "Just let me deal with the other newsies, you talk to Spot. Deal?" Davey hesitantly nodded and Jack swung her arm around his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "Don't worry. I gots you."

"Thank you," said Davey, sending her a grateful smile.

"Anytime," she replied with a wink.

* * *

Several minutes later, the group reached the Brooklyn lodging house and, when they entered, were greeted by about 20 newsies, almost all nearly as big as the ones that had brought them there.

One of the shorter boys broke away from the group and walked up to meet the trio. Jack spit into her hand and held it out as the boy did the same thing and they shook.

"Jack Kelly," greeted the boy.

"Spot Colon. Always nice havin' a welcomin' party at the bridge."

Spot smirked. "Can't be too safe, Kelly. And who's this?" he asked, motioning towards the brothers.

"Davey and Les," introduced Jack.

As Les had no problem spiting in his hand to shake Spot's, Jack needed to send a warning look towards Davey. She couldn't have him – as she had put it – doing something stupid. Not with the Brooklyn newsies.

Thankfully Davey only seemed midly inconvenienced as he imitated Jack and his brother and shook the hand of the Brooklyn leader.

"So, Kelly, word on the street is youse startin' a strike," began Spot, heading back towards his newsies and taking a seat on a stack of boxes.

Jack nodded and, with Davey, they explained the situation to Spot and his gang, about the next step being stopping the wagons from delivering to the rest of the city.

"The more newsies stand their ground against Pulitzer and Hearst and all the other newspaper giants, the better of a chance we have of winnin'. They need to understand that we're employees and we need to be treated as such," explained Davey and Jack was once again thankful that he had gone with her.

"So, what ya say, Spot?" wondered Jack. "Are you with us on showin' them that we wont's be stepped on? That we have rights and that they need to respect that?"

Spot didn't answer as he stared at the trio.

"Please?" tried Les softly.

Spot turned towards the young boy. "Those big eyes ain't gonna work 're, kid. But, I's impressed with what youse gotten done so far." Jack's eyes widened. She didn't think it would be – "But, I ain't ready just yet to join this little strike of yours."

Jack stepped forward and wanting to –

She froze the moment many Brooklyn boys moved forward as well. Thankfully, Spot raised a hand, stopping them quickly enough. He eyed Jack for a moment before motioning for her to approach. She did so slowly, keeping an eye on the other newsies until she was face to face with their leader.

"Listen, Jack, the idea, it's a nice idea. But I ain't puttin' my boys at risk with this strike if your boys ain't gonna stand their ground."

"The Manhattan newsies will –"

"Prove it. Prove you ain't gonna flake and Brooklyn'll have your back."

Jack frowned, not liking the implication Spot set for her newsies. They had never given Brooklyn a reason to doubt them and yet, here they were, playing with Manhattan's honour.

"We won't, you have my word," said Jack stiffly, spitting in her hand and extending it towards Spot. "And I hope I's have yours about the strike."

Spot also spit in his hand, shaking it with Jack's. "Done. Now get goin'."

* * *

Jack noticed Les stifling another yawn and felt bad for the kid. It had been a busy day and they were out later than expected.

And still a ways out from their home.

"Les," called out Jack, kneeling in front of the kid, "climb on my back."

He shook his head, staring at Jack through bleary eyes. "'m… fine," he said before yawning once more.

Jack rolled her eyes. "Sure, you is. But either you climb on or I gets to carry you like a sack o' potatoes. Your choice."

Les tried not to laugh at that threat. The two stared at each other for a moment until Les moved towards Jack and climbed onto her back.

Jack easily stood, readjusting her grip on Les. "See, ain't that bad. Now let's get youse home."

She briefly saw Les nod but his eyes were already drifting shut. Jack then caught Davey watching them and he mouthed, "Thank you," to her.

She sent him a smile as she caught up to him and said in a whisper, "You know how many newsies I've carried back to the lodging?"

Davey's expression got somber. "Now I can imagine. You guys do a lot of work to make just enough to survive… I didn't know that before."

Jack scrunched her nose, not meeting Davey's gaze. "Hey, you gotta do what you can to get by…"

Davey nodded and the two walked in silence for a while. They had finally made it across the Brooklyn bridge, and Davey led the way back to the brother's place.

"Jack," began Davey softly, "why is Snyder after you?"

Jack flinched at the mention of Snyder but tried to play it off. "You really don't believe I escaped the Refuge with the Governor, do ya?" she whispered back, trying to avoid the question with a bit of humour.

"But why were you in the Refuge to begin with? You said it's a jail for underage kids."

Jack didn't answer right away, stubbornly staring at the ground as they kept walking. She heard Davey sigh next to her and she could sense he was frustrated with her lack of an answer. It didn't help that she had already avoided a similar one the other night. But…

She briefly glanced back to see that Les was fast asleep on her back before returning her focus on the older brother.

"Fine," she muttered, catching Davey's attention. "I ain't proud of it but I's got a criminal record. I's had one since I was 8. After I escaped with the governor, I – I kepts stealing and it's just been fueling Snyder's hate for me. 'Specially since he can't catch me."

"Jack, stealing? You…?" Davey was too surprised to even finish a sentence.

"I tolds you, I ain't proud of it but I hads to." Davey stayed quiet but he did seem ready to ask more, to understand why Jack _had_ to steal. "For the kids at the Refuge," whispered Jack, her eyes downcast.

She had walked several more feet until she realized Davey was no longer following. She slowly turned around and spotted him rooted in place, mouth gaping as he tried to process what Jack had just told him. He had a hard time believing her but… he also knew she wouldn't be one to lie about that either.

Even if they had just met, Davey did trust Jack.

"You'd really do that for those kids? Steal for them? Risk your freedom for them?" asked he slowly.

"Davey, I'd do ANYTHIN' for my newsies and those kids. ANYTHIN' to keep them out of there and to help them get out of there. Remember that. Now let's get youse home."

Jack turned heel and started walking, letting Davey jog to catch up to her. As he kept pace, he glanced towards her, newfound admiration in his eyes.

"Shut up," she muttered, scrunching her nose since she was unable of rubbing it at the moment.

"I didn't say anything, Jack."

"Youse were –"

"But, if I was, I'd say the newsies are lucky to have you. I now know why the others look up to you, why they trust you."

Jack cleared her throat, turning her face away from Davey. "It's 'cause of my big mouth, is all."

"Jack…," sighed Davey. "Just take the compliment, will ya?"

She felt her face heat at that comment. Davey had complimented her and she needed to internalize that small victory. She briefly glanced towards him, smiling. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

Jack began to recognize the buildings around them and realized they were nearing the brothers' apartment building.

She also realized she still had Les on her back, still fast asleep.

She hadn't thought the situation through.

Just as she was about to practically dump Les onto his brother, a voice began calling out.

"David! David, where have you and Les been?"

Jack and Davey looked up the fire escape where a young woman was leaning over, staring intently at the trio from the second floor.

"Sarah, I told you not to wait up for us," said Davey, trying to keep his voice down. "Don't wake up Les!"

Sarah eyed Davey and then Les before turning her attention to Jack herself.

"Sarah," began Davey, "this is Jack. He's the one I was telling you about." She nodded, a small frown on her face as she stared at Jack. "And Jack, this is –"

 _Don't say_ _fiancée_ _or girlfriend. Don't..._ , thought Jack, worried.

"– sister, Sarah."

Jack schooled her features to remain as passive as possible considering the good news she had just heard. She nodded towards Sarah, whispeing, "Nice to meet you."

The sister's frown deepened for a moment before she nodded back. "Nice to meet you too, Jack. I've heard a lot from the boys, especially Les."

Jack somewhat shrugged as she smiled, unsurprised by the fact that Les talked about her a lot: he talked a lot to begin with.

Jack then turned towards Davey, motioning towards the boy still on her back. "Want to take 'im? I needs to be heading back to the lodging."

"Jack, it's late, just stay over," insisted Davey. "My parents really won't mind."

Jack sighed, leaning closer towards him. "Davey, listen, I's appreciate the offer, I really do, but not now," she whispered. "It ain't nothin' against your folks. I's sure they're great seein' how they raised you and Les but I can't."

Davey stared wide-eyed at Jack for a moment before he slowly nodded. "Sorry, when you're comfortable, Jack. I didn't mean to push so much..."

She smiled at him as they gently got Les into his brother's arms. "It's the thought that counts so thanks. See you tomorrow!"

"See you then. Goodnight." But Jack was already down the street, running back to the lodging.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think!_


	7. Night in New York

_I hope readers are enjoying the story so far!_

* * *

Davey didn't even have to pull out his keys as he reached the apartment door: Sarah was already there, waiting, a hand on her hip.

"Where'd your friend go?" she asked as she let her brothers in and glanced down the corridor.

"He needed to get back to help Crutchie," replied Davey, coming up with a valid excuse as to why Jack wasn't coming in.

Sarah stopped in the midst of closing the door as stared at her brother, her eyes wide. "You – you just lied. You never lie, Dave!"

"I –"

She finished shutting the door, cutting her brother off. "You're a horrible liar. Now go put Les to bed so you and I can discuss what happened. I'll tell the folks you're back."

"Discuss what?" asked Davey, perplexed, but Sarah had already left.

He sighed as he added towards his and Les' bedroom. He just wanted to go to sleep as well but he knew his older sister was not going to let whatever was on her mind go until she got her answers.

Once he had put Les in bed, he returned to the kitchen where Sarah was waiting at the table, looking at him expectantly.

"So, you lied to cover for… Jack. Why?" she asked and Davey noticed the slight hesitation she had before saying his friend's name.

"He – he just doesn't feel comfortable with parents, I guess," replied Davey, sitting down across from his sister. "I don't think he has any left. Not many of the newsies do."

Sarah nodded slowly, almost pitying those boys. However, she had a more pressing issue to get to. "You said 'he'. Are you lying about that too? Because remember what dad told us about lying."

Davey stared at her, confused. "What do you mean? How could I lie about sayin' 'he'?"

Sarah eyed her brother carefully and realized he was being honest about being in the dark. She just didn't understand HOW he was in the dark… Even though the street light shone on the newsies when she had seen them, she had been two stories higher up and it hadn't taken her long to figure it out.

"Dave, you do know your friend Jack is a girl, right?"

Davey stared at his sister as he tried to process the statement. _A girl?_ _Jack is… a girl?_ No matter how much he thought about it, it still didn't register properly and he just sat there, stunned. "No… No, Jack isn't a girl," he began quickly, racking his head for some type of explanation. "The others would have said something, they would have noticed! I would have noticed!"

That got a snort from Sarah. "Dave, you don't actually look at girls."

"That's not true," replied Davey quickly as he searched his memory for the last time he did. "I was looking at the ones at the Bowery!" he said, proud of himself for remembering that time.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "For a good reason: their costumes leave little to the imagination. Unlike Jack. She's dressed like a newsie, with her hair cut short and everything!"

"Sarah, Jack isn't a girl," sighed Davey, thinking back on how Jack looked. He couldn't wrap his head around his friend pretending to be a boy. "You barely even saw him."

She gave him a look. "May I remind you that my job entails observing people, studying them –"

"You're a secretary."

"To know if I should let them see the boss or not. I actually see the people, see whether they're hiding something or not. Not many people take the time to do the same, to actually look to see the person."

"Many people do look at us," responded Davey, causing Sarah to shake her head in disbelief. "A client buying a pape would have noticed if Jack was a girl in boy's clothing."

"They don't actually see you, Dave," replied Sarah in exasperation. "They see a newsie, not one any different from the other. They don't care how you look: they want their paper and to keep goin'."

"That –"

"Had you ever noticed the different newsies in the neighborhood?" She countered. "Do you know which one of your new friends works these streets in particular?"

Davey stayed quiet, realizing he didn't know. He was sure he had passed at least one every day on his way to school but he could not remember for the life of him which ones he had crossed paths with.

However, he as sure he would have noticed if Jack was a girl.

He would have.

He frowned, remembering his sister's words: he didn't actually look at girls. He had been teased by her and others at school all because he spent more time with his nose in a book than actually paying attention to the people around him.

Even his own little brother had to point out a girl had been flirting with him. Davey had been so embarrassed by that situation, he avoided the girl for weeks after that...

Sarah watched her brother as he internally debated with himself and smirked, amused. She was very well aware of how oblivious Davey could be towards the opposite gender and, if she was honest with herself, she wasn't all that surprised by the situation.

Meanwhile, Davey was beginning to question what the newsies – Manhattan and all around New York – knew about Jack. If he – she – was actually a girl, who knew about it? If they knew, they were keeping it a secret as well. If they didn't...

Why was Jack hiding this secret?

* * *

Jack climbed up to her penthouse, stifling another yawn as she did. She had not expected to be out so late once again and the lack of sleep was catching up to her.

"Jack? How'd it go?" wondered Crutchie as he sat up from his makeshift bed.

Jack sent a smile his way but didn't answer right away, trying to find a way to phrase it so it didn't sound as disappointing as it was. As she tried to do that, she made her way over to him and sat down.

"Not good?" tried Crutchie softly.

Jack shrugged. "Could have been worse, to be honest," she began. "We just can't count Brooklyn in until we prove we ain't gonna flake…" She internally winced, thinking over what she had said. _So much for making it sound better than it was_ , she thought.

Crutchie nodded, grasping Jack's hand. "And we ain't, Jack. We'll just proves to them that we'll stand our ground and they'll be the ones regrettin' not joinin' sooner!"

Jack glanced towards him, smiling softly. "Anyone tell you youse the best, Crutchie?"

He shoved her slightly as he tried to hide his blush at that praise. Not that Jack would have been able to see it anyway with the lack of light around them.

"Alright, time to sleep," murmured Jack, giving Crutchie's hand one last squeeze as she shifted herself to stand. He, however, didn't let go, tugging her back towards him.

"We can share the pillows again, Jack. You looks exhausted and they'll help," he explained.

Jack smiled towards her friend as she lay down. "You really are the best."

He smiled brightly at her, giving her hand another squeeze before he also lay down next to her. Jack continued smiling as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought back on the day and realized, even though they may not have Brooklyn's full support, they had each other.

She had her newsies.

She almost nodded off completely when she felt Crutchie shift next to her. She pried an eye open and noticed her friend shivering slightly. Internally, she sighed before forcing herself to open both eyes. She took another deep breath, mentally preparing to get up and get the blanket –

Crutchie suddenly turned on his side, snuggling up close to Jack and even wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jack froze. She knew she couldn't let Crutchie hold on to her like that for long, just in case he got even closer or his arm move too far up. She loved the kid dearly but she was playing with fire letting him that close.

"Crutchie. Hey," she called softly. "I'll go get the blankets. You'll –"

"No…," sighed Crtuchie sleepily. "'m fine. Don't go…"

"But…" Jack bit her lip, trying to find a good excuse to move and get the blankets. However, she couldn't exactly figure one out, especially considering she didn't want to bother Crutchie. "Fine…"

He smiled at the victory, snuggling closer as Jack lay tense and more awake than before. She knew by morning she'd be exhausted but…

It was Crutchie.

"Jack, I'll be careful…," he mumbled, frowning ever so slightly. "Stop… worrying…"

Her breath caught as she replayed those words over and over in her head. "Worrying…?" she repeated softly, almost hesitantly. "About what?"

Crutchie sighed, his face scrunching in frustration as he cracked an eye open to look at her. "Jack, I know… I just wants to stay warm and you're much warmed than the blankets."

Jack couldn't even look at Crutchie as she stared up at the sky. "Know…"

"Girl. You. Now, sleep, please," he yawned out and Jack felt her gut twist in panic.

"You knows?" she breathed out. "How…?"

"Youse my best friend, Jack. How could I not know? Now, sleep, please… We're both tired."

Jack took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Crutchie knew she was a girl. With his reaction, she assumed he had known for some time now.

But then…

"You – you haven't told the others," she whispered in realization.

 _Unless he did and everyone has been keeping it a secret_ , she thought with a start.

"Haven't told anyone, Jack. I don't wants to 'cause it ain't for me to say. Now, I won'ts say it again, young lady. Go to sleep."

Jack couldn't stop a relieved laugh from escaping. The fear of someone finding out her secret lessened when Crutchie revealed he hadn't told anyone and especially by the fact that he didn't seemed bothered by the situation. She didn't know if she'd be ready to tell the others yet but she at least had Crutchie on her side.

Her love for the kid only grew.

She wrapped her arms around him, getting into a more comfortable position before whispering, "Thanks and goodnight, Crutchie."

He yawned before smiling. "'Night," he answered. "Enjoy your dreams of Davey tonight. Sorry I ain't 'im."

"Crutchie!" she hissed in embarrassment. "What –?"

"Youse mumble when youse sleep. I heard Davey's name last night."

Jack stared at him, mouth agape, shocked. "Crutchie!"

"'Night. Enjoy."

Jack stared at her friend's sleeping form a moment longer before leaning her head back against the pillows with a sigh of resignation. "Brat," she mumbled as she held onto him tighter.

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	8. Newsies Square - Strike! Day 2

_I haven't been getting much feedback on the story so I'm not sure if anyone is enjoying it or if there are things to improve..._

* * *

Jack leaned heavily against the gate, stifling a yawn. She knew this would be a long day and that little bit of coffee she had that morning would probably not be enough. She may have gone to sleep at ease but reality struck her hard this morning with Crutchie knowing her secret and the strike. Along with the knowledge that Brooklyn wouldn't be joining them, Jack needed some time to process everything before she saw the others.

"Mornin', Jack," greeted Race, coming up next to the leader, leaning his back against the gate.

"Mornin'," she replied, glancing towards him. "So, any luck?"

Race made a face. "Maybe we shoulds wait for the others."

Jack stopped herself from sighing. That didn't sound like any sort of good news... She hadn't really talked to the other newsies that morning considering her state. She just hoped they were more successful than she and the brothers had been in Brooklyn.

Davey and Les arrived several minutes later and, as Les ran up to the gate to greet Jack and Race, Davey took his time, even slowing down slightly. The conversation with his sister last night was still fresh in his mind and he actually took the time to look at Jack. She was leaning forward against the gate. Davey eyed his friend, trying to figure out if his sister had been right or not. He found it difficult to say considering the ill-fitting clothes Jack wore. He continued to study her until his eyes travelled a little quickly from her clothes to her backside.

The moment he realized what he did, his gaze snapped back up and he fought back the rising heat in his face. His sister may have been right about him not looking at girls very often but he couldn't believe he looked at Jack that way. He needed to focus on something else.

On the strike.

"Is anyone else comin'?" wondered Davey, as he approached the trio at the gate. He figured he could look into Jack being a girl or not later.

"I've got no clue," replied Jack, half-heartedly, not having noticed Davey's stares.

"Hey, well, you've seen Spot Colon, right?" tried Race, moving closer to the trio, a hopeful expression on his face. "What, what's he say?"

Jack slowly pushed herself to a standing position, trying to figure out how to break it to Race and the others that Brooklyn wasn't going to be joining them that day. She hadn't been the smoothest while talking to Crutchie last night so she needed to watch her words more carefully. She definitely didn't want to bring up how Spot had put Manhattan's honour in question. Not in front of Race. She had a feeling something could be brewing between Race and Spot and she didn't want to jeopardize that. "Yeah, sure, we saw him," she began slowly.

"Him and about 20 of his gang," added Davey and Jack jumped in surprise, glancing towards Davey as he stood inches from her. He had squeezed in between Jack and Les. She was shocked at how close he had gotten without her noticing. They eyed each other for a moment and Davey's thoughts went back to Jack possibly being a girl once more. When he had noticed how dirty Jack's face could be, especially by the end of a day of work, he never took the time to actually look at her face. As he did, he almost started to believe his sister's words.

Almost.

He also figured that Jack was younger than he had originally thought and that her features were just a result of not having matured yet.

Jack, meanwhile, was almost worried as to why Davey was staring at her. The thought of Crutchie knowing she was a girl came to mind and she began to wonder if Davey was beginning to figure that secret out as well…

"And them Brooklyn boys is big," said Les which quickly snapped Jack and Davey out of their staring.

Jack cleared her throat, thinking back on the conversation and where she needed to bring it. "And I gotta say, Spot was very impressed," continued Jack. She wasn't exactly lying. Spot had told her as much. "Wasn't he?" She turned towards Davey and he nodded.

"I'd say," agreed Davey. However, he had gone back to watching her a little too intensely for her liking and she focused her gaze back towards the gate. She had wanted to get his attention but she was worried about what had caused that change.

She hoped it wasn't about her secret or maybe even what she had said yesterday about his parents...

Jack resisted the urge to shake her head as she went back to focusing on the matter at hand.

"All right, so, they're with us?" asked Race, hope clear in his voice.

Jack paused, trying to find a way to formulate their situation. She really didn't want to blow it like she had with Crutchie.

Thankfully, Davey took over. "That all depends on how you look at it. If you look and see Brooklyn, then they're with us."

"But?" wondered Race, waiting expectantly.

Jack and Davey shared a look but, since he didn't seem to have a better way of saying it, Jack sighed before mumbling, "But, they wanted proof we weren't gonna fold at the first sign of trouble," muttered Jack.

"Are we?" asked Finch quickly, nervously.

Jack turned towards him, a frown on her face. "We are not! No!" she snapped. She couldn't have her newsies doubt the strike, not when they just started. She hated sometimes that she had a big mouth but, for moments like this, she could always use it for good. She needed to turn this around. "There's us," she began, looking around as more newsies arrived at the gate. She spotted Mush and said, "there's Harlem..."

"Well, not so fast, boss." Mush held up his hands, looking regretful. "Harlem wants to know what Brooklyn's gonna do."

Jack schooled her features at that news. She scanned the rest of the newsies, seeing Specs coming up. "How 'bout Queens?"

"Queens will be right here backing us up," replied Specs and hope flared inside of Jack.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a smile and even the others around them seemed to light up with hope.

"As soon as we get the nod from Brooklyn," added Specs and Jack didn't know if she was glad he kept a smile on his face to encourage the rest of them or if she should smack it off for giving them hope and taking it away with only two sentences.

"I got the same fish-eye in Midtown," revealed Race, his shoulders slumping.

Jack rubbed her forehead at the turn of events: how could every newsie in New York need Brooklyn's approval to join the strike? She sighed, knowing that they wanted those newsies in particular because of their size, as much in numbers as physically. However, she was somewhat insulted that they didn't trust Manhattan to see this strike through or help them…

"Say, Oscar, it looks like we got bum information about a strike happenin' here today," said Morris as he and his brother approached the gate, eyeing the newsies with deep frowns on their faces. As Oscar unlocked the gate, Morris continued, "Not that I'm complainin'. I know my skull-bustin' arm could use a day of rest."

By then Oscar had finished unlocking the gate and gave several good hits to the metal bars in hopes of scaring some of the newsies.

"Okay, are you done?" asked Jack, unimpressed. She knew the Delanceys and knew how they liked to intimidate her newsies – to intimidate anyone to be honest. She had learned a long time ago to not be fooled by it but they still got newsies worried.

Les in particular slowly entered Newsies' Square and asked softly, "Are we doin' the right thing?" Jack could hear the fear in his voice and it ate at her on the inside.

"Sure we are," said Davey quickly, going up to his brother to comfort him.

"Maybe we should put this off a few days," suggested Race as the other newsies entered the square, all of them looking scared.

For the first time, Jack began to question her decision. She stayed on the other side of the gate, watching her newsies as they remained grouped together, a herd of lost and scared children. Could she put them through this? Was Les' question valid?

She entered the square, going up to Specs, one of the few that still looked like they had some hope in this strike.

"Specs, go up top and keep an eye out for anyone else," she said, pointing to the balcony with that day's headline.

He smiled at her and nodded. She patted him on the arm, returning the smile.

She needed that.

"Jack, they're not..." She turned around to see Davey nearly plowing his way towards her. "Say something. Tell 'em if we back off now, they will never listen to us again!"

Jack and Davey stared at each other for a moment before she nodded towards him. The fact that he still had faith in the strike, faith in her was the motivation she needed. She hadn't been lying to Katherine, Davey was the brains and she had a big mouth. She had managed to rally the newsies the other day, she was going to do it again.

She needed to remind them of the hope they had that something would change, that they could make it change.

"Hey! Hey!" Jack called out, catching the newsies' attention. "We can't back down now, all right? No matter who does or doesn't show. You like it or not, now is when we take a stand."

"How's about we just don't show up for work?" suggested Finch, glancing towards the others. "That'll send a message."

"No!" cried Jack quickly. "They'll just replace us! They need to see us stand our ground!" Jack could see she was losing her newsies, that they were beginning to doubt the strike. She cursed silently, unsure of what to do… She thought it would be as easy to rally them as previously but she was wrong. She couldn't let them give up! However, she also knew that may not have the right words to do so. She ran up to Davey, grabbing his arm. "Davey, you tell 'em…"

The young man gave her a look, unsure. "I don't know what to say."

However, the pleading look from Jack had him second guessing himself and he took a deep breath. He nodded towards Jack before walking towards the newsies.

"Now is the time to seize the day," he began, catching the attention of the newsies. "Stare down the odds and seize the day. Minute, by minute, that's how you win it. We will find a way! But let us seize the day."

Jack stared at Davey, eyes wide and mouth slack-jawed. She wasn't the only one fully listening to Davey. By then, all newsies had turned towards him, listening to his every word.

Jack didn't think her crush on Davey could get any worse but she was just proven wrong. The way he was inspiring her newsies made her heart swell.

"Hey, Jack! Look what I made!"

Jack blinked, pulling her gaze away from Davey to Crutchie who arrived with several other newsies. He held up his crutch to which he had attached a rag, creating a makeshift banner with the word 'STRIKE' written on it. He looked so happy of what he had made and it seemed to motivate the others somewhat.

"Strike!" called out Crutchie, plastering on a large smile as he eyed Jack carefully.

She smiled back at him warmly, proud that Crutchie still had faith in the strike, had faith in her.

Crutchie meanwhile, was very glad his idea worked. The other night, when Jack had told him about the Brooklyn newsies and how they weren't joining them, Crutchie could see the disappointment in Jack's features. That had been a reason to let Jack share the pillows once more, an attempt to comfort her, to boost her morale. Even his banner was to help keep Jack's spirits up because he knew that the others looked to her for pretty much everything. If they saw her hesitation, they'll doubt the strike and everything they had done so far would have been for nothing,

"That's great!" remarked Race, taking a look at the banner. He gave Crutchie a smile before walking back towards the others and adding, "That's pitiful…"

"Don't be so quick to judge," reprimanded Les as he crossed his arms. "Maybe Pulitzer will see it out his window and feel sorry for us."

Jack watched as the morale dipped once more amongst her newsies and racked her brain for something – anything – that could help. "Specs!" she called out, hoping for some good news. "Any sign of reinforcement?"

Specs scanned all around him, trying to spot even a glimmer of some other newsie heading their way to help. However, he came up empty. He shook his head towards Jack and she took a deep breath. She needed…

Her gaze fell on Davey and she made a beeline towards him, grasping his arm. "Davey, come on."

He quickly nodded, glancing over the others. He made his way towards Crutchie, reaching for the banner. "Courage cannot erase our fear," he said, remembering his mother's words. They had helped him on many occasions and he hoped they would do the same for the newsies. "Courage is when we face our fear."

Crutchie smiled at him, patting him on the arm, finally beginning to understand why Jack had a crush on Davey. The older newsie may not have the street smarts like the rest of them but he had the same heart.

"Tell those with power, safe in their tower, we will not obey!" continued Davey as he pointed towards The World building.

Jack watched her newsies, seeing hope return to them once more and she couldn't help but smile. She moved up closer to Davey, nodding in agreement to what he said.

Davey smiled back, getting more comfortable with talking to the others, with getting them on board once more with the strike. Also, knowing that Jack trusted him and believed in him gave him the courage to keep talking. "Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side," he said, motioning to all the newsies. "Too few in number but too proud to hide."

Jack was also growing more confident and, even if her last attempts didn't work, she felt this time, it would work. "We'll say to the others who did not follow through, you're still our brothers and we will fight for you."

Crutchie walked up to them and Jack wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. He smiled up at her just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the work day. They glanced towards the sound and Jack took a deep breath, knowing that this was the moment that would define their strike.

"We doin' this?" wondered Crutchie softly.

"Yeah," replied Jack, nodding to him and to herself.

Davey came up on Jack's other side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Once we've begun and we stand as one," he glanced towards the other newsies, nodding towards them as well, "someday becomes somehow."

"And a prayer becomes a vow," added Crutchie and the other newsies got closer to the trio.

"And the strike starts right damn now!" cried Jack to the cheers of her newsies.

* * *

 _I hope the readers enjoyed the chapter_


	9. Newsies Square - Strike! Day 2 - Part 2

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"The sun is up, the birds is singin', it's a beautiful day to crack some heads," laughed Wiesel, approaching the newsies as he cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile, Jack had her back turned towards the man, eyeing her newsies carefully. She gave them a reassuring smile, holding up her hands briefly to tell them to stay where they were next to the wagons.

"Step right up and get your papes," continued Wiesel, eyeing the newsies with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, you're workin' or trespassin'," stated Morris, punching his palm a few times in intimidation. "What's your pleasure?"

Jack didn't turn around, her focus now on several newsies who were pushing past the others and heading towards Wiesel, bags on their shoulder.

"Hey, who are they?" asked Race.

"Scabs," replied Jack, following the kids' movements as they picked up their newspapers.

"They think they can just waltz in here and take our jobs," grumbled Finch, the grip on his slingshot tightening and Jack worried for a moment if he would use it.

"We can handle 'em!" said Albert.

"Let's soak 'em!" added Race even louder.

A group of newsies began marching towards the scabs and Jack whirled around, arms already outstretched to prevent the boys from going any further.

However, Davey cut in closer to them, yelling out, "Hold it! Hold it! We all stand together or we don't have a chance!" He then glanced back towards Jack as he kept his position to prevent the newsies from advancing. He sent her a look, motioning towards the scabs. "Jack!"

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know, I hear ya." She'd get the scabs while he kept the newsies at bay. "Fellas," she began, addressing the scabs. "I knows someone put youse up to this. They probably paid you a little extra, right?" They didn't answer but she felt it in her gut that it was the truth as she eyed Wiesel and the Delancey brothers.

"Well it ain't right!" she stated with some anger. "Pulitzer thinks we are gutter rats. With no – no respect for nothin', including each other. Is that who we are, uh? Well, we stab each other in the back and, yeah, that's who we are. But if we stand together, we can change the whole game."

She glanced back towards her newsies, seeing as they were just as focused on her words as the scabs were. And then she saw Les, the youngest newsie in the square and she remembered his story, his and Davey's story.

"And it ain't just about us," she said, turning back towards the scabs, feeling the emotions swell inside her at how unfair the situation was. "Yeah, all across the city, there are boys and girls who ought to be out playin' or going to school! Instead, they are slavin' to support themselves and – and their folks!"

She gave a quick glance towards Davey and he sent her a small smile. _This is for all of you_ , she thought. "Ain't no crime in bein' poor! No, not a one of us complains if the work we do is hard. All we ask is a square deal. For the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory and slaughterhouse in this city, I beg you, throw down your papes. And join the strike."

Several heartbeats of silence followed before Les came up next to Jack and added a tiny, "Please."

One of the scabs didn't even glance towards the others as he stared Jack down intently. He then took two long, quick steps towards her and Davey moved forward as well. As he pulled Les back behind him, he positioned himself on Jack's side but she lifted an arm, blocking him from moving any further.

Jack and the boy stared at each other for a moment longer before he lifted his pack of papers and said, "I'm with ya!" He then threw the entire stack on the ground and hope flared inside Jack's chest.

 _They – they had a chance!_ Thought Jack, hope flaring in her chest.

As one of the other scabs began marching towards the exit, Davey moved to the side to meet him head on and stopping him in his track. "Now is the time to seize the day!" he said with even more conviction than the previous times. "Answer the call and don't delay!"

The other newsies stepped closer, eyeing that scab in particular as the other scab tried to get him to keep moving. Jack focused on the other scab, staring him down as she motioned towards Davey, wanting the scab to listen to what he was saying.

"Wrongs will be righted. If we're united," continued Davey, his attention on the scab in front of him, his gaze almost pleading the boy to drop his papers and join them.

And that's exactly what the boy did.

The last scab ran up to his friend, disbelief clear in his face. "You're kiddin' me, right?"

"Hey, at the end of the day, who're you gonna trust? Them," the boy motioned towards the newsies, "or them?" He even threw his bag towards Wiesel and the Delanceys before running to join the others newsies.

Meanwhile, Jack was standing slightly back, a smug look on her face as she eyed the Wiesel and the clear frustration on his face. _Wait until you lose the last one_ , thought Jack, turning towards said scab.

She came up right behind him, almost yelling. "Now let 'em hear it loud and clear!" The scab jumped, whirling around to face Jack. "Like it or not, we're drawing near."

Davey came up on the scab's other side, giving him the same stare he had used before. The boy eyed both teenagers, looking more and more unsure by the moment.

"Proud and defiant, we'll slay the giant. Judgement day is here," said Jack, leaning a towards the scab as the others crowded around.

The boy was feeling the pressure but he was also realizing what the newsies were fighting for. "Oh, what the hell," said the boy and Jack glanced towards Davey, a smile forming on both their faces. "My father's gonna kill me anyway!"

And he threw the pack of newspapers to the floor.

All the newsies in the square cheered, jumping with enthusiasm at the success of stopping the scabs.

"Houston to Harlem, looks what's begun!" yelled out Crutchie happily.

"One for all and all for one!" added Davey, a sentence echoed by the other newsies.

"Strike!" some newsies began to cry out and everyone starting joining in. "Strike! Strike! STRIKE!"

Whatever doubt Jack had earlier that morning had vanished. The rest of the New York newsies may not be present but her Manhattan newsies stood their ground and stopped the scabs.

She gave Crutchie a tight hug as they both danced around in excitement.

"We can do this, Jack!" breathed out Crutchie happily.

Jack nodded. "Yes, yes we can!"

She patted his back before heading off to congratulate the others, ruffling Elmer's hair, giving Race's shoulder a squeeze, patting Specs on the arm.

She stopped suddenly in front of Davey and they both stared at each other for a moment. Jack was itching to hug him but she knew that wouldn't go over so well with –

She stifled a squeak as Davey pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly. She stood there, frozen for a moment before her brain registered what position they were in.

Well, she knew she was going to take advantage of it.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, taking in the moment.

"Thanks, Davey, for everythin'," she whispered.

Davey sadly pulled away but the smile he sent her way made up for it. "This is thanks to you, Jack."

"Both of us. All of us," she countered with a smile and Davey nodded in agreement.

As Jack moved her focus away from Davey, he continued to study her, his mind going back once more to his sister's words.

He really needed to start paying attention to people around him…

It had taken Sarah about a minute to figure out Jack was a girl while it had taken Davey three days and –

He blushed at the thought of having been pressed against Jack on three separate occasions and he had JUST realized his sister may have been right.

But, the questions remained for him: why did Jack need to hide? Did the others know? Was he only seeing things?

What he did know was that the situation was a lot to take in in the midst of the strike…

Jack, meanwhile, was distracted by a certain reporter to notice Davey's dilemma.

Katherine was standing at the edge of Newsies Square, scribbling furiously on her pad of papers as a man with a camera stood nearby. As if sensing someone watching her, Katherine lifted her gaze and Jack waved at her, sending her a cheeky grin. The reporter rolled her eyes but was smiling as she went back to her writing.

Jack continued smiling as she scanned the crowd of newsies –

"LES!"

The kid was being dragged away by the Delancey brothers, no matter the struggle he was putting on.

"Davey! Jack!" cried Les, scared, as he tried to get out of the brothers' grip.

Jack made a beeline towards them, raising a fist as she did. Morris released Les' arm to go up against her. She swung, only managing to clip Morris in the face.

He, on the other hand, didn't miss. His fist hit her square on the side of the head and she fell back, hitting the ground hard.

Davey had only been a couple of steps behind Jack as he went after Oscar. Unlike Jack though, he didn't have any experience fighting and he got shoved to the side easily enough after having missed his swing.

Jack saw him fall and her fists clenched. It was one thing to attack her. It was another to attack her newsies.

To attack Davey and Les.

She ignored the throbbing in her head as she pushed herself back up and rammed into Morris, getting a couple of punches in before he could recover. She shoved him away and ran towards Oscar who had returned his attention to Les.

"You ain't getting' your grubby hands on 'im!" she snarled, swinging a fist and connecting with the back of Oscar's head.

He growled out in pain and frustration, whirling around to face her. That gave Davey a chance to grab his brother and pull him away from the fight. Once Les was far enough, Davey turned his attention back to the Delanceys and Jack in time to see Morris try to sneak up on the newsie.

"Jack!" he called out in warning.

She only had time to react instinctively by just ducking down, making the Delanceys almost run into each other. Davey reached out, grasping Jack's hand and heaving her up and away from the brothers just as the rest of the newsies surrounded Morris and Oscar.

Davey kept his grip on Jack's hand, pulling her close and out of the way as they watched in awe as the newsies manhandled the Delanceys out of Newsies Square.

Jack tried to catch her breath as she watched her newsies, proud of how they were protecting each other. She smiled softly, glancing around the square –

She froze, staring wide-eyed at Davey, just then noticing how close they were.

And that she was still pressed against him and still holding his hand.

"Uh… you okay? Not too hurt?" Jack asked hesitantly, trying to focus on something else but the fact that they were that close together.

She forced herself to not look away even though she felt her face heat up. She was surprised though when Davey seemed to be fighting a blush as well.

"Wha…?" he began, staring right back at Jack. "Oh… Uh, fine. I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

She nodded shakily as a part of her wondered why they hadn't let go of each other yet while the other part didn't ever want to move away.

"Thank you both!"

Les rammed into Davey and Jack, wrapping his arms around both of them and squeezing tightly. It was a thankful distraction for both teenagers that finally broke their focus and stopped them from continuously staring at each other.

"Of course, Les," replied Jack as both she and Davey wrapped an arm around the boy. "We's family, we look out for each other."

Les looked up at them, the biggest grin on his face.

"Youse three alright?" wondered Crutchie as he made his way towards the trio.

Les turned around, nodding quickly. "Thanks to my brother and Jack!"

Crutchie smiled at the kid before looking over at the older newsies, his gaze landing on their still joined hands. His smile turned almost cheeky and Jack quickly let go of Davey, wanting to get the focus on something else.

"We're good," she replied before clearing her throat. "They didn't get you, did they?"

Crutchie stifled his laugh as he shook his head. "Nah, I's let the others have their fun. I'll find my own fun somewhere else," he replied, keeping that smug smile on his face.

Jack gave her friend a look but he didn't stop. Therefore, she moved towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Once he was successfully trapped, she began tickling him.

"How 'bout this for fun?" she asked as Crutchie tried to squirm out of her hold, his loud laughter making it harder for him to find the strength to do just that.

"Jack, sorry to interrupt."

The newsie stopped her tickle assault as she looked up, spotting Katherine and the photographer.

"Oh, right!" Jack turned towards the others, raising her voice. "Newsies! Who wants their picture in the papes?"

There was a thunderous yell of agreement from the others making both Jack and Katherine smile brightly.

The others quickly congregated near the reporter as she glanced around, searching for the best spot to have the newsies pose for the picture.

"Over there!" she finally said, pointing towards the distribution dock.

The newsies cried out in agreement as they ran towards it. Jack and Crutchie got to the stacks of newspapers and Jack easily lifted her friend up, setting him down on a stack.

"You'll be easy to spot in the papes," explained Jack with a smile as she also fixed his banner so that it would be legible on the picture.

Crutchie just laughed, motioning to the higher stack next to him. "Then you need to be standin' on these, Mr. President."

Jack made a mocking face towards her friend but did as she was told, easily jumping up onto the stack and standing tall.

 _This is it_ , she thought, excited and proud.

"On three," called Katherine from her spot next to the photographer. "One, two three!"

Jack couldn't remember the last time she smiled so brightly.

The moment the picture was done, Jack jumped down from the stack, letting out a joyous cheer. She helped Crutchie down and gave him another hug before turning towards any newsie that was near her. She gave Jojo and Specs a hug as well until her gaze fell on Katherine. Jack ran up to her and picked her up in a hug, twirling her around.

Katherine cried out in surprise and protested for only a moment before enjoying the situation.

"Thank you, Katherine," said Jack as she gently put the reporter down.

"And thank you, Jack Kelly, for giving me the exclusive," she replied with a smile. "For trusting me with it."

Jack gave her a wink and a smile. Katherine rolled her eyes at the antics. Jack was about to ask Katherine about the article she was going to write when she realized that her newsies were growing quiet. She glanced around and spotted what had caused it: Wiesel, the Delanceys and several other large men were entering the square. Wiesel specifically had a metal bat with him as he glared at the kids. With evil smirk, he banged the bat against the gate several times before pointing it towards the newsies and the group proceeded to advance.

Jack glanced around her, searching for something – anything – to help her newsies. Her gaze fell on the wagons still at the square and still filled with newspapers.

"Hey, over 're," she said, motioning for the newsies to grab the packs of papers. "Not yet, though!"

"It's time these kids learn a lesson!" stated Wiesel as he and the men drew nearer.

Jack eyed her newsies, glad to see that almost all had stacks of newspapers in their hand. She marched to the middle ground between Wiesel and them, glaring right back at the man.

"Newsies!" called out Jack, lifting her hand. "Get 'em!"

She swung her arm forward and the newsies imitated her, throwing their packs of newspapers at the men. Jack ran back towards the wagon and, with the help of Albert, heaved it up and both pushed it towards the goons.

After that, it was a free for all.

Newsies and goons ran towards each other, punches flying as both sides yelled out in pain or in anger. Jack rammed into a goon that came up behind Specs, shoving the man to the floor and giving him a swift kick to the side.

As she turned around, Oscar was there, his fist connecting hard with her face, right above her eye. She stumbled back, disoriented for a moment, giving Oscar the chance to swing two more times. He was about to make a third hit when Race shoved him away, giving him a swift kick to the back as he did. Jack and Race shared a look, nodding to each other before they went back to the fighting.

Jack took a deep breath, wiping the blood that was flowing from the cut above her eye as she scanned the area. It was then that she spotted Les nearby and her eyes widened.

What is he still doing here? She thought in fear. She ran up to him and picked him up, searching for a place for him to hide or to get away. The closest thing was a barrel against a wall and she went straight for it, heaving Les up and into the barrel.

"Stay down!" she ordered, making sure he was completely hidden.

Once that was done, she returned her attention to the fighting, searching for the next newsie who needed help. She spotted Mush getting cornered by one of the goons and ran in that direction, jumping onto the man's back and giving him a few good hits to the head. Mush took the chance to kick the goon in the leg before getting away. As the man crumbled, Jack got off, landing on her feet just as she heard Davey's surprised yell.

She whirled around, scanning the square and quickly spotting him next to a wagon, dodging Wiesel's swings of the metal bat. Fear grew inside Jack at the sight, her feet carrying her in that direction. Punches and kicks were one thing but a metal bat could break bones. Just as Wiesel lifted the bat to swing again, Jack jumped, yelling out as she grabbed hold of the bat. Wiesel managed to lift her slightly as he tried to swing which gave Jack the freedom to kick him several times before pushing off of him.

As he stumbled away, yelling out in pain and anger, she reached for Davey, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Where's Les?" he asked, worried as he scanned the square.

Jack pointed, trying to catch her breath. "Over there, hiding in the... Damn!"

She yanked Davey in the direction of the barrel that was now surrounded by the Delancey brothers. They just found Les hiding in there when Jack and Davey arrived, and the newsies shoved them right onto the wall. The brothers hit the brick hard and slumped to the ground, giving Jack the chance to reach into the barrel for Les and hauling him out.

"Get outta here!" she ordered, pointing towards the gate. "Both of youse!" She looked up at Davey who didn't look ready to leave anytime soon. "Go!" she ordered once more.

"Jack! Everyone needs to leave, you included!" countered Davey.

"Not until the others are out. Startin' with youse!"

She didn't wait for them to answer as she took off to help the next newsie. The longer the fight went on, the more newsies she saw on the ground or nursing an injury and it made her heart clench painfully.

She – she had caused this.

Suddenly, a whistle blew in the area and several officers poured into the square.

"It's 'bout time you got here, they're slaughtering us!" cried Romeo going up to the first policeman, relief clear in his voice. However, the man took one look at the boy before slapping him across the face, sending Romeo to the ground, dazed.

"Cheese it! It's the bulls!" yelled out Jack, pushing the newsies away from the incoming cops.

The newsies scattered, dodging the goons and officers alike as they ran for cover.

"Kelly!"

Jack froze upon hearing that voice. Her gaze darted around the square in fear until she spotted Snyder heading straight for her. She wanted to yell but nothing was coming out. She instead reached for the nearest projectile – an abandoned stack of newspapers – and hurled it at Snyder. It hit him head on, giving her the time to run away.

Her breath was shaky and loud as she ran, hauling Romeo to his feet as she passed him and pushing him ahead of her towards the exit. She grabbed onto the metal fence, using it to help make the steep turn to leave.

Just then, she heard a cry that made her blood run cold.

"Help, Jack! Help! Jack! Romeo! Finch!"

"Crutchie," gasped Jack, searching around her. _Where are you?_

"Shut it, ya' stupid crip!" laughed Morris and Jack began to panic even more. _Where WAS he?_ She thought.

She moved back just enough to see behind a wagon in the square and her knees buckled upon seeing Snyder yank the crutch out of her friend's hands and swing it down.

"It's off to the Refuge with you, little man!" laughed Snyder, hitting Crutchie repeatedly as the boy lay curled up on the ground, crying out in pain.

"No! No, wait! Please!" cried out Crutchie as Jack leaned heavily on the metal bars, unable to move. She couldn't go help her best friend and she couldn't go get help: her limbs couldn't do anything but shake terribly as the horrid memories of the Refuge and Snyder began to engulf her.

Snyder finally tossed the crutch away, pulling out a pair of handcuffs instead. He grasped Crutchie's wrist, hauling him up painfully as he slapped the metal on, locking the handcuffs. "And you," called out Snyder, pointing to the Delancey brothers, "Take him away!"

The brothers had no problem with that order as they each grabbed a leg and dragged Crutchie away from the square.

All the while, Crutchie was crying out. "Please, Jack! Help me!"

"Crutchie!" wailed Jack, barely finding the strength or courage to go after her friend.

Snyder heard Jack's yell and searched the area before spotting her. "Kelly!" he yelled out, running towards her.

Jack yelled out in fear, willing her limbs to move, to do something. As he got closer, she finally managed to stumble away from the fence before beginning to run down the streets of New York, for the first time in a long time, completely and utterly terrified.

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought!_

 _(Please?)_


	10. Rooftop

_Shorter chapter than usual but the next one will make up for it!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Jack finally reached the rooftop of the lodging house, breathing heavily as her heart pounded. Ever since she spotted Snyder, ever since she saw him beat Crutchie, she couldn't stop shaking. That moment had brought forward so many bad memories of the Refuge; so many times when she didn't know if she or the other kids would make it to the next day.

It terrified her that Snyder and the Refuge still had that effect on her.

She collapsed on the ground as she tried to catch her breath, tried to calm down.

 _He won't get you here,_ she kept repeating to herself. _He won't put you back in that prison… He won't… He won't…_ She tried to keep those thoughts going but the memories kept resurfacing, making her shudder horribly.

"Think of something else," she said to herself. "Anything else."

However, she then then spotted Crutchie's few items and tears sprung to her eyes. She may have escaped the Refuge but Crutchie was being dragged there at that moment.

And it was all her fault.

Her big mouth and dumb ideas got her best friend thrown into that godforsaken place. Her newsies were beaten by the bulls AND cops and where was she?

Running away, hiding, terrified, like a coward…

She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed, trying to not make a sound to not alert anyone that she was there.

 _It's all MY fault!_ _Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin' all thanks to good ol' Captain Jack…_

Crutchie's calls for help, calls for HER specifically still echoed in her head along with the cries of her newsies as they took hit after hit from the adults.

 _MY fault!_

"I just want to close my eyes and go!" she sobbed, curling up upon herself. "Let me go! Far away! Somewhere they won't never find me! And tomorrow won't remind me of today…"

She curled her hand into a fist, pounding it on the concrete. Why did she ever think they had a chance? Why did she think that a bunch of children would be able to take on the richest men in New York? Why did she ever put her newsies in harms way? Why wasn't she like the other leaders? Like Spot Colon? He put the safety of his newsies first.

What did she do?

With a final punch to the ground, she leaned forward, resting her head on the cold concrete as she sobbed out. "I should just get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe," she hiccupped, gripping her head. "I don't wants to keep runnin', to keep lyin'. I don't wants no fat old men denyin' me my pay…"

She sat back up, turning her gaze to the night sky above her. _With a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day. Dreams come true, yeah, they do, in Santa Fe._

"Just let me go to Santa Fe…," she breathed, wiping the tears from her cheek. "I don't want to live and die here…"

 _Die…_ Her newsies could have died that day if the goons and cops were any more violent than they were. If more than just Wiesel had come with a metal bat, with any weapon.

And for what? A couple of pennies?

It ate at her from the inside, her insides turning on themselves, a pain she had no way of lessening. It was all because of her big mouth, her STUPID idea.

 _Who ever said I can't catch a break? Trapped here where there ain't no future, even at 17!_

"Why?" she gasped out, glaring at the sky. "I can't spend my whole life dreamin', can I? Though I know that's all I seem inclined to do!" she yelled, shaking her head violently. Dreaming of Santa Fe, of a better life.

Of Davey.

 _Nothin' will change, nothin'! Stop dreamin'!_ she thought angrily. "I'm not getting' any younger and I wanna start brand new! I need space! And fresh air! Let them laugh in my face, I don't care! Just save my place!" she cried out, curling upon herself once more as her body shook.

 _Just be real, is all I'm askin'_ , she thought as more tears flowed down. _Not just some paintin' in my head._

"'Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today…," she whimpered. "I've got nothin' if I ain't got Santa Fe."

It was the last glimmer of hope she had.

She had lost Crutchie to the Refuge. She failed her newsies. Their strike failed. They got hurt.

It was all her fault.

She had nothing left to hope for but Santa Fe.

She choked as she sat up, glancing around the rooftop. She knew she couldn't stay there. The others were sure to look for her there, to yell at her, to blame her and she couldn't face that.

She struggled to get to her feet and, once she did, she made a beeline for the ladder of the fire escape.

She needed to leave.

And maybe never come back.

Because she may put on a brave façade for the others but, at the moment, she felt like the terrified 8-year-old she had been so many years ago, the person she promised never to be again.

She did what she knew best to do: run.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think!_


	11. The Bowery - Take 2

_Here's the next (much longer!) chapter!_

 _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jack slid to the ground as she stared at the letter Spec had given her. He had managed to find her, much to her dismay, and had handed her a letter, saying it was from Crutchie. She had thanked him but hadn't stayed long to chat, scared that if she did, he'd start blaming her for what had happened.

She had then found a deserted alleyway and tucked herself away to try and read the letter.

She just stared at it for the longest time, scared as well as relieved. If Crutchie had written to her, that meant he was alive. However, she was scared of _what_ he had written…

Had he seen her? Terrified and unable to help him? Did he blame her for this mess? For the failed strike? For the newsies getting injured? For him being in the Refuge?

Did he never want to see her again?

Jack stared at the letter for a while longer before taking a deep breath and opening the paper quickly.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Greetings from the Refuge. How are you? I'm okay. Guess I wasn't much help yesterday… Snyder soaked me real good with my crutch. Oh yeah, Jack? This is Crutchie by the way._

It was a choked sob that escaped as Jack read that first line, how her friend needed to specify who it was… She couldn't understand though how he could put even a hint of blame on himself for what had happened yesterday. If anyone was to blame, it was her.

 _These here guards, they is rude: they say "jump boy, you jump or you're screwed!" But the food ain't so bad least so far, 'cause so far, they ain't brung us no food!_

 _Ha, ha._

Jack felt her heart clench at those words. Already she knew Crutchie didn't always eat enough and now…

 _Will he make it?_ She thought suddenly, the mere idea making her blood run cold.

 _I miss the rooftop, sleeping right out in the open in your penthouse in the sky. There's a cool breeze blowin' even in July._

 _Anyway, so guess what! There's this secret escape plan I've got! Tie a sheet to bed, toss the end out the window, climb down and take off like a shot! Maybe though, not tonight… I ain't slept, and my leg still ain't right!_

Jack needed to stop reading the letter for a moment as she massaged her face, doing so almost roughly.

 _What did I get him into…?_ She thought, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, sniffling before returning her focus on the letter.

 _But hey, Pulitzer! He's goin' down! Then Jack, I was thinking we might just go, like you was sayin' where it's clean and green and pretty, with no buildings in your way and your riding Palominos, every day! Once that train makes-_

There was a sharp line at the end of the 's', almost as if something had bumped Crutchie suddenly, almost violently. The next line didn't ease Jack's nerves…

 _Damn this place._

 _Something had happened,_ thought Jack, massaging her face as the hand that held the paper shook somewhat. As if knowing what those words would have as an effect on Jack, Crutchie wrote:

 _I'll be fine. Good as new! But there's one thing I need ya to do. On the rooftop you said that a family looks out for each other so tell all the fellas from me, to protect one another!_

 _But I couldn't protect you_ , thought Jack.

 _The end._

 _Your friend,_

That line was scratched out.

 _Your best friend,_

Once again, scratched out.

 _Your brother,_

 _Crutchie_

And Jack felt tears prickle in her eyes at those last words. _Brother._ She didn't feel like she deserved that title, not considering how she had abandoned him in Newsies Square, how she just watched Snyder and the Delanceys take swings at him.

She buried her face in her hands, guilt and embarrassment eating away at her from the inside.

* * *

Miss Medda watched Jack for a moment from the shadows of her theater. She had a feeling her favorite newsie was hurting, emotionally and physically but Jack hadn't said anything about what had happened. All Miss Medda knew was that Jack was going to head off to Santa Fe after finishing her final backdrop, a goodbye and thank you present for the theater owner.

Squaring her shoulders, the older woman hoped this attempt to talk to Jack would at least get her some information.

Miss Medda approached, making her footsteps audible and she briefly saw Jack quickly fold the letter she had been reading and stuffing it into her apron's pocket.

"Here's everything I owe you for the first backdrop," explained Miss Medda, holding out an envelope towards Jack, "plus this one. And even a little something extra, just account'a because I'm gonna miss you so."

"Miss Medda, I…"

"Jack," cut in Miss Medda, moving the envelope closer.

Jack slowly grasped it, staring at it intently. She didn't want to take the woman's money but… she also needed to get to Santa Fe somehow. "You're a gem," she muttered.

Miss Medda smiled softly before putting her plan into action. "Just tell me you're goin' somewhere, not running away."

"Does it matter?" asked Jack regretfully, guilt worming its way up once more because she knew the answer to that question.

"When you go somewhere and it turns out not to be the right place, you can always go somewhere else," explained Miss Medda, carefully eyeing the newsie. "But if you're running away, nowhere is ever the right place."

Jack kept her gaze stubbornly on the ground as she gripped the envelope tightly. She knew Miss Medda's words held a lot more truth than she let on and she doubted for a moment if her decision about going to Santa Fe was the right one.

However, she also knew staying in New York would be too painful.

"Hey! How about lettin' a pal know you're alive?"

Jack jumped in surprise at Davey's voice. He had been the last person she was expecting to see there, at the Bowery. He was the last person she wanted to talk to considering how much of a failure as a leader she had been. She just knew he'd be disappointed in her, that he'd be mad about dragging him and his brother into this mess of a strike.

She hadn't wanted to talk to any of her newsies after what she had put them through but she especially wanted to avoid Davey.

"Why don't I leave you with your friend," stated Miss Medda, smiling as she gave Jack a pat on the arm.

Jack, meanwhile, had stuffed the envelope in her pocket next to Crutchie's letter and scrambled for her paints. She just needed to cover them and then get out before Davey could figure out –

"Where did you go? We couldn't find ya," said Davey and Jack nearly jumped in surprise once more, not having expected him to have gotten so close so fast. Davey was already slowing to a stop next to her, a large smile on his face. "Hey!"

She avoided looking at him as she kept her focus on her paints. "You ever think I didn't want to be found?" she mumbled half-heartedly. She thought that perhaps putting up a front would push him away before he could yell at her.

"Not…?" Davey stared at her for a moment in confusion before his gaze was drawn to the backdrop Jack had been working on. "Hey, is that a real place?" he asked, glancing between the painting and Jack. "That Santa Fe?"

Jack continued to ignore him, wishing he would just leave her. If he did, she would be able to finish her painting so she could head off to Santa Fe and forget everything that had happened, to forget her mistakes, to forget what those mistakes cost her newsies.

To forget any chances she could have had with Davey: whatever hope she had concerning him flew out the window after the loss they took yesterday.

Davey stared a bit more at the backdrop before turning his attention back to Jack and the other reason he was there. "Hey, did you see the papes? We are front page news above the fold!" He held up the paper for her to see but she still didn't turn around. "Jack! Above the fold!"

 _And what did we pay to get there?_ She thought angrily, the words Crutchie had written still a fresh wound for her. "Good for you," she mumbled, adding some more details to the backdrop. If Davey wasn't going to leave alone any time soon, she might as well try to finish…

Davey dropped his arms in exasperation, not understanding why his friend was being so cold and so distant. She had been the main drive behind the strike since the beginning and he felt he needed to remind her of that. "Everyone wants to meet the famous Jack Kelly. Even Spot Colon sent over a kid just to say, 'Next event you can count on Brooklyn.'. How about that?"

"We got stomped into the ground," replied Jack bitterly, not knowing why Brooklyn cared to join the strike now. For Jack, it was over: she wasn't going back to lead her newsies into another bloodshed. She turned away from the backdrop, going back to her series of paints.

"Yeah, they got us this time. I'll grant you that," replied Davey as he followed Jack, kneeling next to her. "But we took round one and with press like this, our fight is far from over."

Jack couldn't believe her ears. Not only could she not believe that this was the same Davey that had been hesitant about even starting the strike but also that he thought they were _winning_. "Every newsie who could walk was out there this morning, sellin' papes," snapped Jack, forcing herself to keep her head down, "like the strike never happened."

"And I was right out there with them!" snapped Davey right back. He took a deep breath before continuing with a softer tone, "If I don't sell papes, my folks don't eat."

"Save your breath, I get it. It's hopeless."

Davey nearly rolled his eyes at her tone but persisted. He didn't know why Jack was so defeated but he needed to remind her that they were winning, that the fight wasn't hopeless. "But then I saw this look on Wiesel's face," he explained. "He was actually nervous and I realized this isn't over."

Jack rolled her eyes at those words. _Why can't he just give up?_ She thought with a frustrated sigh.

"We got 'em worried," continued Davey. "Really worried. And I walked away. Lots of other kids did too. And that is what you call a beginning."

Jack took a deep breath, standing abruptly and turning away from Davey. She didn't care if Wiesel was worried. She just cared that her newsies were beaten to the ground the other day and she didn't know how many were actually able to work that day, to be able to walk away.

"Jack," called out Davey as he stood and followed. "Hey, come on," he reached out towards her. "What…?"

She moved away from his reach but finally turned towards him and he froze, eyes wide in shock as he stared at her face.

"You… You look like hell," he breathed.

She scoffed. "What, I finally clean my face and that's the reaction I get?"

Davey frowned at the joke. "Jack, seriously, you –"

She waved him off, knowing full well that she looked probably worse than she felt. She knew she had a cut above her eye that had swollen as well as having several bruises littering the left side of her face.

She had known all that and hence had refused to even look at Davey.

Davey, on the other hand, wasn't giving up so easily: he had spent too long alongside Jack that her stubbornness was rubbing off on him. He bridged the gap between them, grasping Jack's arms to keep her from turning away again.

"Can you NOT be so bullheaded for once?" he asked, trying to get her to actually look at him. "You're hurt and everyone thought something horrible had happened to you! I thought so too!"

Jack stubbornly kept her gaze lowered. "And why would you care about that? After what I put all of youse through?" she murmured with difficulty.

"With… what?" repeated Davey, confused. He moved his hands to her face, cupping it to make her look up at him finally. She grimaced as he put too much pressure on the bruises and he moved that hand away. "Sorry," he said quickly. "But, Jack, listen, if you think what –"

"There he is, just like I said."

Les' voice made the teenagers jump apart and Jack quickly made her way towards her paints, hoping that massaging her face would remove whatever blush had appeared on it. In the meantime, she needed to focus on something else.

Like the rest of the unexpected visitors. Not only was Les climbing down the stairs but Katherine was following closely. "For cryin' out loud, where's a fella gotta go to get away from you people?" she called out.

Davey, meanwhile, had sighed in frustration. He thought he could get through to Jack concerning the strike, concerning her hiding from them. He just wished he had told his brother to wait for him outside…

However, thinking it over, perhaps having Les and Katherine there would help him in convincing their stubborn leader about continuing the strike and even about their next step.

As well as getting his mind of the possibility – almost definite possibility – that Jack was in fact a girl. Even with the bruising and swelling on her face, Davey could see some distinct feminine features.

He began to feel stupid that he hadn't noticed it before because her face had been dirty…

Davey imperceptivity shook his head as he walked past Jack, heading towards his brother and Katherine and trying to get his mind back on the task at hand.

"There's no escaping us, pal," he said as he passed Jack, continuing from what she had nearly yelled out. "We're inevitable." Davey even went to lightly tap her with the newspaper he was holding but she decided, at that moment, to get up. Instead of hitting her arm or back like intended, he ending up hitting her backside and Davey nearly dropped the paper out of embarrassment.

Jack whirled around in shock, trying to understand what Davey had just done. Even with her flirty personality, she had never done something so forward. They stared at each other for a moment, both their faces growing redder until Davey managed to stutter out softly, "Sorry," before tossing the newspaper onto a stack of boxes.

Just in time it seemed as Les and Katherine had reached them and the younger one asked, "So, what's the story? Can we have the theater?"

As Jack focused her attention on her paints, rubbing her nose as she did, Davey cleared his throat and made his way to his brother. "Pipe down. I didn't ask yet."

"What's the holdup?" wondered Les, oblivious to what had gone on. "I need to let my girl know we've got a date!"

"Your girl?" repeated Davey as he stubbornly tried to keep his gaze on Les and not have it wander over towards Jack.

"You heard me!" Les moved away from his brother, looking mighty proud as Davey glanced towards Katherine, a questioning look on his face. She just shrugged, smiling in amusement. "I've been swattin' skirts away all morning," continued Les. "Fame is on intoxicating potion. And this here girl, Sally, she's a plum."

Davey stared at his brother in disbelief as he absentmindedly nodded. Meanwhile, Katherine made her way towards Jack.

Unlike Les, Katherine had noticed the two teenagers staring at each other in embarrassment and her inquisitive side began wondering what had happened between the two of them from the moment she had seen them from the rafters to the moment she and Les had reached the main landing. She tried to imagine a scenario that would have gotten them embarrassed as she approached.

Meanwhile, Jack eyed her for a moment before muttering, "Word is, you wrote a great story."

Katherine's smile slowly dropped as she took a good look at Jack and finally noticing the bruises. "Are you alright?" she wondered softly, her previous questions taking a back seat as she focused on her friend's injuries.

"Hey, Jack," cut in Les before Jack could make up a response, "where's that supposed to be? Is it Santa Fe?"

Jack glanced towards Les and did a double take, noticing for the first time that the kid's arm was in a sling. She felt sick to her stomach, realizing that her idiotic idea got in a barely 10 year old kid hurt. She should have gotten him far from the fighting earlier, quicker. She blamed herself, adding to all the other guilt she was carrying on her shoulders.

Katherine, meanwhile, had been eyeing the backdrop and, even though she was impressed with how it looked, she couldn't get over the fact that it was the infamous Santa Fe, the place that she had heard so many people wishing they could head to for a supposed better life.

"I gotta tell you, Jack," began Katherine with a sigh. "This 'Go west, young man!' routine is getting tired. Even Horace Greeley moved back to New York."

"Yes, he did," agreed Les. "And then he died."

Jack eyed Katherine, not appreciating the reporter butting into her business, especially concerning Santa Fe.

Especially concerning the only thing she had to look forward to.

"Aren't reporters supposed to be non-partisan?" wondered Jack with a hint of anger.

Katherine ignored the snarky part of the comment. "Ask a reporter? Pulitzer's had me black listed from every news desk in town."

"Can we table to palaver and get back to business?" cut in Les. Davey and Katherine shared a look, both knowing they had gotten sidetracked in the conversation, namely by Les asking about the backdrop but neither of them was going to mention that. "Will Medda let us have the theater?"

Davey sighed in defeat as he nodded several times, patting his brother on the shoulder to get Les off his back. "It's what I been tryin' to tell ya," explained Davey, making his way towards Jack. "We wanna hold a rally, a citywide meeting where every newsie gets a say and a vote. And, we do it after working hours so no one loses a day's pay. Smart?"

Jack just stared at him, unable to believe that they were on the topic of the strike once more. "Yeah, smart enough to get you committed to a padded room."

Katherine shook her head at Jack's negativity and brashness as she pointed to the backdrop. "The guy who paints places he's never seen is calling us crazy?"

Jack paused, looking past Davey and staring intently towards Katherine, anger boiling even more within her. "You wanna see a place I seen, huh?" Jack nearly stomped towards the backdrop, grasping the side and giving it a good swing so it would turn. She did that until the back of it was visible. "How 'bout this?" she asked, motioning towards the other drawing she had made of a large foot squishing a tiny group of newsies underneath it. "Newsies Square, thanks to my big mouth, filled to overflowing with failure. Kids hurt, others arrested!"

It hurt to say it out loud, to say that it was her fault but she needed to so that the others finally understood why she was so against continuing the strike.

"Lighten up! No one died," snapped Davey, beginning to have enough with Jack's pessimistic attitude.

Jack stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Is that what you're aimin' for?" she snarled, her fists shaking, the image of Crutchie in the Refuge clear in her mind. Davey was taken aback by the emotions oozing from Jack at that moment as he shook his head, not understanding what had caused that.

"No, no, no. Call me a coward," continued Jack, frowning deeply. "You call me a quitter. Ain't no way I'm puttin' them kids back in danger."

"We're doing something that's never been done before! How could that not be dangerous?" asked Davey, trying to get the Jack that had started all of this back.

Jack took a deep breath as she stared at Davey, not understanding why he was being so insistent, why he couldn't see that they were putting the kids in danger if they continued the strike. That they…

"Specs brought me a note from Crutchie at the Refuge," began Jack, trying to keep her voice even. "I tried to go see him. I went up the fire escape." She took a deep breath as the memory surfaced, reminding her of how much of a failure she was in protecting her newsies. "They busted him up so bad, he couldn't even come to the window," she snapped, her voice catching. "Now, what if he don't make it, huh?" Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as she continued to stare down Davey. He, on the other hand, was focused on the ground, finding it difficult to listen to Jack nearly break down. "Are you willin' to shoulder that? For what, half a penny a pape?"

That, however, Davey wasn't about to let slide. "It's not about pennies, Jack!" he countered, going up to Jack. She took a step back as he did, turning away as she wiped her face, trying to hide any evidence of tears. Davey took a deep breath, his steps towards her slower and less agitated. "You said it yourself," he continued. "My family wouldn't be in this mess we're in if my father had a union. This is a fight we have to win!"

Davey went to grab Jack's hand but she pulled away from him. "If I wanted a sermon, I would show up for church," she barked, frowning deeply.

Davey took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. He realized the both of them couldn't start yelling at each other because it would lead them nowhere by the end of the night. He needed to get Jack to see reason, to see that, even though the entire situation was dangerous and unheard of, they needed to do it.

He figured it would possibly be a low blow but, considering she had used his father's condition to get him into the strike the other day, he would use something – someone – she cared about for the same reason.

"Tell me how quittin' does Crutchie any good?" asked Davey and Jack's eyes widened. Even she had not been expecting Davey to use Crutchie on her. She opened her mouth, trying to formulate… something but she came up empty. "Exactly," said Davey, pushing back the urge to smile at the success of his idea. "So, here's how it goes. Once we win and we will be winning, make no mistake."

Jack finally found her voice as she continued to stare at Davey in disbelief. "We'll be what?"

"We're already winning!" continued Davey to which Jack just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right…"

Davey ignored the sarcastic response because at least she was listening to him at that point and not walking away. "And we'll tell 'em straight out they let Crutchie go or they keep getting pounded."

"Oh, Davey! What the hell!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Did they bust up your brains or somethin'? As I recall, we all got our asses kicked. They won!"

"They won the battle," specified Davey.

"Oh, come on!" cried out Jack as she whirled around and stomped away from him.

Davey rolled his eyes but followed her, keeping pace. "Jackie, think about it! We got them surrounded!"

Jack suddenly stopped, realizing what Davey had just called her. He had never called her that before. She eyed him for a moment, wondering why the change as a part of her feared that he may have figured out her secret.

Maybe she shouldn't have cleaned her face…

She quickly turned away and went back to the conversation in hopes that Katherine and Les didn't notice the change in her demeanor.

"Here's what I think," she said stiffly. "Joe's a jerk. He's a rattlesnake!"

Davey, thankfully, also didn't notice her staring nor had he even realized what he had called her as he came up next to Jack. "You're right," he agreed. "And you know why a snake starts to rattle?"

"No why?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"'Cause he's scared."

"Oh sure," she replied mockingly.

"Go and look it up, the poor guy's head is spinning," added Davey, even going as far as to grasp Jack's head. She swatted his hand away, whirling around to face him. "Why would he send for the goons?" asked Davey with a triumphant smile. "An entire army? Dozens of goons plus the cops and…"

Jack sighed in frustration, realizing Davey was making a lot more sense than she had hoped. "You know, you may be right," she breathed out, conceding.

"Thank you, God!" called out Davey, happy that Jack was finally seeing his side of the argument.

"If he wasn't afraid," continued Jack. If Pulitzer wasn't scared of them and their cause, he would have just left them alone. He could have afforded to not have newspapers delivered that day: he didn't need to have others attack them.

"Exactly!" said Davey, excited.

"He knows we're winning."

Davey nearly jumped in happiness and resisted the urge to go up and hug Jack for finally pushing away her stubbornness. He settled for placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze as he said, "Get those kids to see we're circling victory and watch what happens. We're doing something no one's even tried."

"And yes, we're terrified," added Les, coming up on Jack's other side and looking up at her. "But watch what happens!" Jack smiled sadly at him, patting his head.

Jack thought about the other day, how her newsies had taken a beating at the hands of the goons and the cops. However, she didn't feel the guilt weigh her down as much, knowing that she still had the support of Davey, Les, and Katherine.

Even of Crutchie.

"You can't undo the past," she muttered, taking a deep breath.

"So just move on," said Davey and she knew that they were heading in the right direction.

"And stay on track," added Katherine, coming up to the group. "'Cause Humpty Dumpty is about to crack!" Jack smiled at that analogy which made the reporter smile in turn. Katherine was glad that her friend was finally looking better. "We've got faith!" she said as she playfully punched Jack on the shoulder.

Davey watched the interaction between the 2 girls and could see how Jack was physically looking better. Not only had her injuries shown but her emotional guilt had seemed to be weighing her down. Now, however, Davey was seeing the Jack he had first met: the confident newsie leader with a big mouth.

Who, he finally conceded, was definitely a girl in disguise.

However, after everything that just happened, how long it had taken to convince Jack to join them once more, Davey was in no rush to test his luck in confronting her about it.

Well, he thought over the word and realized he didn't actually want to _confront_ her, he just wanted to ask some questions.

Namely, _why?_.

However, he'd just have to wait, possibly until after the rally.

Which remind him…

"We've got the plan!" he added.

"And we've got Jack!" called Les happily, gripping Jack's hand.

"So just watch what happens." Davey stared intently towards Jack before taking a deep breath, pushing down the disgust of what he was about to do, and spitting into his hand. He held it out towards her and she smirked, knowing how much it bothered him. Without losing her smile, she spit into her own hand and shook his.

"We're back," she said before shaking Les and Katherine's hands.

Davey, meanwhile, wiped his hand off on his pant leg, trying to be inconspicuous but Jack still caught him, and she grinned in amusement.

"And I've got a date!" Les called out happily and Davey rolled his eyes, stealing Les' hat at the exact same moment that Jack smacked the boy with her own hat.

Les frowned, grabbing his hat back and whacking Jack with it, much to the amusement of the teenagers around him.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think!_


	12. The World Building

_I hope the readers are enjoying the story so far!_

* * *

"Mr. Jack Kelly," introduced Hannah as she moved aside and let Jack into the office.

Jack smiled at her in thanks before taking a moment to glance around the opulently decorated room. She schooled her features to not give away that she was not happy that Pulitzer had the audacity to higher the price of newspapers when his office looked the way it did.

 _Just sell a couple of these paintings and you'd be fine_ , she thought before clearing her throat and focusing back on the task at hand.

"Hey. Good afternoon, boys," she greeted, turning towards the men in the room, namely her boss.

"And which Jack Kelly is this?" wondered Pulitzer as he eyed Jack from head to toe, unimpressed. "The charismatic union organizer, or the petty thief and escaped convict?"

"Which one gives us more in common, huh?" she wondered with an amused smile, unfazed by the comment.

"Impudence is in bad taste when crawling for mercy."

"Crawlin'?" repeated Jack, confused before chuckling. "That's a laugh. No. No, I just stopped by with an invite."

That was part of Davey's plan for the rally and Jack offered to talk to Pulitzer herself about it while Davey worked out the details of the gathering itself.

"It seems a few hundred of your employees are rallyin' to discuss some recent disagreements," explained Jack. "Now, I thought it only fair to invite you to state your case direct to the fellas. Huh? So, what do you say, Joe? Want I should save you a spot on the bill?"

Pulitzer didn't seem impressed by the invite as he shook his head. "You are as shameless and disrespectful a creature as I was told. Did you know what I was doing when I was your age, _boy_?" he wondered and Jack just shrugged, not really caring. "I was fighting in a war."

She shrugged once more. "Yeah, how'd that turn out for ya?"

"It taught me a lesson that shaped my life," said Pulitzer with a smirk. "You don't win a war on the battle field. It's the headline that crowns the victor."

Jack nodded but she didn't see the point of that information. "Well, I will keep that in mind when New York wakes up to front page phots of our rally."

"Rally 'till the cows come home," laughed Pulitzer. "Not a paper in town will publish a word. And if it's not in the papers, it never happened."

Jack frowned. She didn't like the direction the conversation was going; it wasn't how she had planned it when she had entered the office.

"You may think you run this city," she began, her cocky attitude disappearing, "but there are some of us who cannot be bullied. Even some reporters."

She knew Katherine was still on their side and, even the man in front of her had banned the reporter from the newspapers, Jack knew that Katherine wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Such as that young woman who made you yesterday's news," remarked Pulitzer with a knowing smirk. "Talented girl, don't you think?" Jack didn't answer, not liking the situation. Pulitzer sounded a little… weird when he talked about Katherine. "However, she isn't quite at the proper level to be a good reporter, if I may say so. She hasn't gotten all the facts just right in her article. Did you know that, darling?"

Jack frowned deeply. _Darling?_ she thought in disgust. _Who the hell was he calling –?_

"I trust you know my daughter, Katherine."

Jack needed to remember to breathe. Katherine stood up from the chair Jack had not previously noticed, the only one in the office that had its back turned towards the door. Jack and Katherine stared at each other, the reporter looking beyond guilty about the turn of events. She couldn't keep Jack's gaze after a while. Instead, she glanced in confusion towards Pulitzer.

"Yes, my daughter," repeated Pulitzer with a grin, enjoying watching the look of utter betrayal on Jack's face. "She was showing great promise in her career until this recent lapse." He held up yesterday's newspaper, showing it to the two girls. "Less we forget the large inaccuracy she wrote in this article, no?"

Jack was trying to take deep breaths. So much was happening so fast. She had come in here with the upper hand.

 _Thinking_ she had the upper hand. She had never been so wrong. So many variables she hadn't known about, so many things that could go wrong were doing just that and she had not thought of enough escape routes for all of them.

She especially couldn't think of one that was for Katherine Plumber being Katherine Pulitzer…

Jack didn't take the bait as Pulitzer waved the old newspaper around.

"No? You don't want to know?" laughed the man, his smile growing too sinister for Jack's liking. "For someone who talks a lot about what I have done to your newsies, you're the one who's been lying to them for years. Isn't that right, _Ms. Jacqueline Kelly_."

Jack took a step back in shock. _How –?_ _He…_ She couldn't formulate a proper thought in her head. She had no idea how he had figured out that she was female, how he got her full name, and she did not know what he would do with that information.

"Oh yes, you may thank an old friend of yours. Isn't that right, Mr. Snyder."

From the shadows of the corner of the office came out Snyder, a sadistic smirk on his face. "Hello, Jacqueline."

Jack panicked. The moment she spotted Snyder, she turned heel and bolted towards the door. However, the Delancey brother had entered the room by then and they grabbed her tightly, keeping her from going anywhere.

"Does anyone feel a noose tightening?" joked Pulitzer to the room in general.

Oh, Jack felt it alright. She felt it as the Delanceys squeezed and she struggled to break free. She felt it by the looks Pulitzer and Snyder sent her way.

She was in trouble. She knew it.

What scared her most was that she didn't know how much trouble it was…

"But, allow me to offer an alternate scenario," began Pulitzer as the Delanceys pushed Jack back to the center of the room. "You attend this rally and you speak against this hopeless strike. And I'll see your criminal record expunged and your pockets filled with enough cash to carry you in a first-class train compartment from New York to New Mexico and beyond." He glanced towards Katherine as he added, "You did say she wanted to travel west, didn't you?"

Katherine took a deep breath, covering her mouth, unable to believe the turn of events that were happening.

Jack tried to keep a frown on her face. She clenched her fists tightly, hoping it would hide how much they were shaking in fear.

"There ain't a person in this room that don't know you stink," gritted out Jack, wanting to put up a brave front.

"And if they know me, they know I don't care. Mark my words, girl. Defy me and I'll have you and every one of your friends locked up in the Refuge."

Jack growled at that threat, advancing towards Pulitzer but the Delanceys grabbed her once more, holding her back. It had been one thing to threaten her, to intimidate her but, the moment he brought her newsies into the equation, she was not going to sit by idly.

Pulitzer, meanwhile, was smirking. "Now, I know… I know that you like to play Mr. Tough Guy. But, it's not right to condemn that little crippled boy to conditions like that. From what my sources tell me, you and him were – are – close. They've also told me about your _pal_ …"

"Davey," put in Bunsen softly for Pulitzer to hear.

"Davey!" repeated Pulitzer with a knowing smirk as he stared Jack down. "And his baby brother ripped from their loving family and tossed to the rats. Will they ever be able to thank you enough? Or, better yet, will he ever be able to return those feelings of yours?"

Jack grew very still, trying to hide her shaky breathing. She couldn't begin to wrap her head around how much information Pulitzer had on her and she wracked her brain to figure out just _how_ he had gotten it.

Her gaze flickered towards Katherine and Jack felt her heart drop. _Had she told him?_ She thought, stunned. _Had she betrayed us?_

"Time's running out, kid. What do you say?" asked Pulitzer, enjoying seeing Jack struggle as she realized more and more that she never had the upper hand in this conversation; that she was never going to succeed with her so called strike.

"Cowgirl or convict, I win either way," continued Pulitzer. "Your abject surrender was always the bottom line." He then turned his gaze on the Delancey brother, motioning towards Jack as he said, "Gentlemen, escort our guest to the cellar so she might reflect in solitude."

Jack began to struggle but the combined strength of both brothers was too much and they easily dragged her out of the room.

Jack was lost in thought as the Delanceys led the way through the building, trying to understand how their plan had backfired so horribly in such a short span of time. She realized she should never have gone to see Pulitzer: she had let her ego get in the way, having wanted to rub it in his face that he wasn't going to win this war.

And now… Not only was he going to win, he was going to use her as his weapon.

What choice did she have? If she didn't speak against the strike, all of her newsies would be sent to the Refuge. She could _never_ put them through that. Some already had been through there and, just like her, and they were scarred.

And to send all the others there as well? To send Les and Davey?

She'd do anything to avoid that, even if it meant betraying her newsies.

 _I knew this strike was hopeless_ , she thought, defeated.

Jack was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as the Delanceys pushed her down the last several steps and she stumbled, nearly falling over and colliding with a large piece of covered furniture in the middle of the cellar.

She whirled around, glaring at the brothers. At least she didn't need to fake that emotion: she really was angry at them, angry at the situation.

"And now, we've been given discretion to handle you as we see fit. Yeah, so behave," laughed Morris, eyeing her up and down.

"But, just in case, I've been polishin' my favorite brass knuckles," added Oscar, coming up on her other side. "Maybe I should try thems out."

Jack took a shaky breath as she continued to glare at the brothers. She knew very well everything she had done to them, every time she had mocked them and she almost regretted it now.

Almost.

However, remembering that it was for her newsies that she had done all that, she wouldn't have changed anything.

Instead, she just spit in Oscar's face.

The Delancey yelled out angrily, wiping the saliva off before taking a swing at her. Jack backed away enough to dodge the punch and she raised her own fist to retaliate.

However, Morris grabbed onto her, trapping one arm against her body while the other was firmly in his grasp. She yelled out in anger, trying to break free and she almost did when Oscar landed a solid punch to her stomach. She gasped out in pain, her knees buckling but Morris didn't let her fall. He kept his tight hold on her, leaving her without protection as his brother landed several more punches.

All the while, both were laughing in amusement, having been looking forward to the day they could get even with the famous Jack Kelly.

The two didn't let up until several minutes later when they let her fall to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up. She coughed out in pain, her stomach, ribs and back throbbing. They hadn't hit her anywhere else, Morris having reminder Oscar that they weren't supposed to leave any easily visible proof of a beating on her. Jack wasn't sure when they had gotten that order but she figured it was on the way down to the cellar, while she was lost in thought…

Maybe she should have paid more attention; maybe she wouldn't be in the state she was in if she had…

As Oscar put away his brass knuckles, Morris ripped off the fabric covering the piece of furniture. "You can sleep right here on this old printin' press," he laughed Morris, balling up the fabric before throwing it onto Jack. "Or just stay on the floor like the bitch you are. Your choice."

The Delanceys laughed as they left the cellar and Jack shifted ever so slightly, biting back a groan.

She grasped the fabric and, with a strangled, furious yell, threw it across the room.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think!_


	13. The Bowery - Rally

_Thank you to all the loyal readers!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Jack blearily looked up as she heard footsteps descending the stairs. She struggled to sit up from where she had somewhat laid down on the printing press, barely managing to find a position that didn't send pain coursing through her body. It didn't take long after to notice the fancy shoes that appeared first and her frown deepened.

She knew very well who had come to visit.

"So, Miss Kelly, do we have ourselves an agreement?" asked Pulitzer as he stopped several feet away from her, flanked by Wiesel and Snyder. She continued to glare at him, breathing deeply through her nose. "Remember what's at stake, Miss Kelly: your union or your newsies." He didn't need to remind her: she had been thinking about that dilemma for… she had no idea how long she had been down there…

"Also," continued Pulitzer, "in case I wasn't clear previously, you actually need to _speak_ against the strike. Someone will be there to inform me of any deviation of that part of the agreement. You don't speak, your newsies are going to the Refuge."

Jack inwardly cursed, her only hope of getting around the agreement vanishing. She took a deep breath, hating – HATING – that he was using her newsies against her. It made her sick to her stomach that, one way or another, she was going to lose them.

They would despise her, never forgive her, but they would be out of the Refuge.

She continued to glare at the man as she slowly but painfully pushed herself into a standing position. "Crutchie goes free," she growled out.

Pulitzer glanced towards Snyder but the man just glared in Jack's direction. He was still fuming that he couldn't put Jack back in the Refuge, especially with her criminal record wiped clean. He had not been privy to Pulitzer's plan and, if he had been, he would have refused. He believed with all his being that Jack deserved to rot in the Refuge.

However, if he couldn't get her…

"The cripple stays where he is," snapped Snyder and Jack's heart broke, "and unless you want all the others to join him, you'd better take that deal."

Her glare disappeared as she glanced at the three men. She hated herself for not having a way out, a counteroffer, anything that would save her from this situation, to save her newsies.

"Tick, tock, Miss Kelly," said Pulitzer, checking his pocket watch. "That rally of yours begins in less than 10 minutes."

She HATED the situation, the lack of time.

She hated herself.

Especially when she nodded towards them.

* * *

By the time Jack reached the theater, the rally had already started. Even though she wanted to be impressed by the amount of kids present, she felt sick to her stomach realizing she would have to betray her newsies in front of that large crowd.

Her nausea, added to the throbbing pain from her stomach, ribs, and back had her leaning heavily against a wall backstage. Each attempt to take a deep breath hurt.

 _Come on, get it together,_ she thought as she tried to focus on the person talking. _You need to go out there… and betray them…_

She shook her head, focusing on the voice once more. She figured it would probably be Spot Colon. He would be the only other newsie she could think of that they would let speak, that they would listen to.

"We got newsies from every pape and every neighborhood here tonight."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the voice and it clearly wasn't Spot's.

"Davey," she breathed out. She pushed herself off the wall and quietly made her way closer, finding a gap from which to watch him.

She figured it was the lights, mayube it was the injuries causing her to see things but… Davey never looked better to her. There was an air of confidence to him that she hadn't previously seen.

"Tonight, you're making history," he continued. "Tonight, we declare that we are just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor. We are done being treated like kids. From now on, they will treat us as equals! All right?"

There were cheers of agreement for that statement, jarring Jack from her staring. She ahd a job to do and she figured it was best to do it now before the newsies got too riled up.

Besides, Pulitzer had said she needed to speak against the strike, not that her words needed to work.

She took a deep breath – as deep as she could with the pain from her ribs – and brought her irritation she felt towards Pulizter and the situation to the forefront before pushing past the other newsies and stepping on stage.

"You wanna be talked to like an adult?" she wondered, already hating how her tone sounded. "Start actin' like one."

"Jack," sighed Davey in relief. He hadn't particularly wanted to keep talking in front of the crowd: the leader of the Manhattan newsies was the better person for that.

"Don't just run your mouth. Make some sense," she snapped and internally winced. This could be harder than she thought…

"And here's Jack!" called out Davey, moving aside to give Jack the space on the stage.

And, to make her feel even worse, the rest of the newsies started chanting her name.

And then, she just started speaking, trying to articulate the words she had painfully rehearsed in her head as she had ran towards the theater. Each sentence felt bitter in her mouth, each word like poison. She pretended to gaze out into the audience but she couldn't bear to look any newsie in the eye.

"And then, a few weeks after that, he hikes up his price again, and don't think he won't. SO what do we do then?"

She could tell by the confused muttering around her that the newsies were taken aback by what she was saying, that they didn't understand where all this was coming from and Jack didn't blame them.

"Fellas, we gotta be realistic here! If we don't work, we don't get paid!

She managed to ignore all of them until Davey came up to her, his eyes wide and searching her face, searching for an answer.

She knew she didn't have one he would like.

They stared at each other for a moment and Jack almost – almost took back everything she said in hopes of repairing what she had broken. However, she knew she couldn't condemn her newsies to the Refuge.

Swallowing with difficulty, she managed to mouth "I'm sorry" before turning away from Davey and continuing her speech.

Jack knew that she would lose her newsies after this, she would lose their trust and they would probably cast her aside. She knew she would deserve that. She just wished it didn't include losing Crutchie to the Refuge; losing Davey.

Losing her family all over again.

Taking a deep breath, she said the words the tasted the worse, that made her want to throw up. "But I have spoken with Mr. Pulitzer and he has given me his word that… that if we disband the union, he will not raise prices again for two years."

She wasn't even sure anymore what she said afterwards. She only remembered the yelling that grew louder and louder around her as newsies argued amongst themselves before some began turning on her.

Especially Spot. There was a reason he was the feared leader of the Brooklyn newsies and that look in his eyes made even Jack worried. He marched directly up to her, frowning deeply before grabbing her by the shirt. He yanked her close, staring – glaring – at her and she realized that, not only had she lost his trust, she had made an enemy of Brooklyn.

"Get lost, Kelly," he growled out before shoving her away from the stage. Others kept shoving and she could make out the dirty looks sent her way from the newsies all over New York, and the betrayed looks from her own.

However, she knew she deserved them, she deserved every bit of hate any of the newsies sent her way.

But… if that meant the newsies – that Davey and Les – were spared from getting thrown into the Refuge, she needed to do it.

As she stumbled into the wings of the theater, Bunsen, one of Pulitzer's employees, was there waiting, a large smirk on his face. She managed to stop right in front of him as she stared, cautious.

"Nice speech!" he yelled out, catching the attention of the kids nearby as they hushed in anticipation and Jack's breath caught. _He wouldn't…_ However, she knew deep down that he would. "Nice doing business with you, Ms. Jacqueline," he continued just as loudly as he tossed a bundle of cash towards her.

And Jack's heart sank. Not only did she betray her newsies, they also knew she had been lying to them for years.

She couldn't turn around to face her newsies. She couldn't bear to see their faces as they called her out on the speech, on her secret.

On everything.

 _This is for them, just remember that_. Jack continued to repeat that in her head but every word still hurt deep inside her.

"You're a traitor, Jack!"

Fighting back the tears, she squared her shoulders, shoved past Bunsen, and marched out of the theater.

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	14. Rooftop - Trio

_Next chapter! Hopefully people are enjoying the story!_

* * *

Jack climbed the last part of the ladder, still feeling dejected. She knew deep down that she had done the right thing to protect the newsies but she still felt a horrible gut-wrenching pain within her.

Yes, she had protected them but, at the same time, she had lost them.

Once on her rooftop, Jack gripped the railing tightly, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes of pushing the pain away. _Just breathe, not too deeply but breathe,_ she repeated to herself before prying her eyes open and glancing around. She thought she should probably pack, get ready to –

"That was some speech you made."

Jack jerked in surprise, her body seizing and she bit back a groan as pain flared through her body once more. Through the ache, she searched the area before spotting… "How'd you get here?!" cried out Jack in shock. She had been expecting… Honestly, she hadn't been expecting anyone.

Katherine was standing near her bed – well, what scraps of fabric she had gathered to form a sleeping area – riffling through the sketches Jack had done.

Katherine barely glanced up from the drawings as she explained, "Well, Specs showed us."

"What? He say you could…?" The rest of the sentence died in Jack's throat as she finally spotted Davey. He also had several sketched in his hands and he was staring at them, stubbornly keeping his eyes on them and not on Jack. She stared at him for a moment, unsure of why he was there. She could possibly understand Katherine's being there for what had gone on in Pulitzer's office but not Davey.

 _He's come to yell at me_ , realized Jack with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Jack lowered her gaze, her fists clenching. She didn't think she'd be able to handle Davey yelling at her… She just needed to get her things and leave.

But first…

She needed her drawings out of their hands. She didn't know which ones they had in their hands, which ones they had seen but she wasn't taking any chances. What she did know was that some drawings were of people, of the newsies…

She couldn't remember what she had done with the one of Davey…

Therefore, just to be safe, she quickly made her way over and nearly yanked the drawings from their hands, rolling the papers back up.

Davey bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from snapping at Jack's behavior. He just let his arms fall to his sides, taking a deep breath as he did. Whatever was going on with Jack, he didn't understand it.

Katherine, meanwhile, was going to be more vocal about the situation.

"They were rolled up just sticking out of there," said Katherine, managing to hold on to a drawing. "We didn't know what they were."

Jack didn't care about that one though, she shouldn't have cared about any of them if she was honest to herself. She should just throw them off the edge of the roof; she didn't need them in Santa Fe.

She didn't need painful reminders how what she had lost in New York.

"These are drawings of the Refuge, aren't they?" wondered Katherine, studying the paper she had managed to hold onto. "Is this really what it's like in there? Three boys to a bed, rats everywhere and vermin…"

Jack took a deep breath but anger was bubbling inside her. She didn't like being reminded of the Refuge, being reminded that Crutchie was now stuck in that hell hole in the condition he was in.

As she remembered what had transpired in Pulitzer's office: how Katherine possibly betrayed them, betrayed her.

"What? A little different from where you were raised?" snapped Jack as she managed to stuff all the drawings back in their place.

Katherine was surprised by Jack's tone and was about to lower the paper in her hand when Jack snatched the drawing out of her hands, adding it to the ones she had already put away.

The reporter stared at Jack for a moment, confused by her actions. However, before trying to understand the anger Jack was portraying, the conversation in Pulitzer's office came to the forefront of her mind. "Snyder told my father that you were arrested stealing food and clothing. This is why, isn't it?"

That got Davey's attention as he finally glanced towards Jack, remembering how she had told him she had a criminal record. She hadn't explained how she had gotten the record but what Katherine had said would make sense to Davey.

Jack had said she'd do anything for the newsies and the children in the Refuge. Davey now realized that she would do that even if that included incurring the wrath of Snyder, a man Jack was terrified of.

"You stole to feed those boys," explained Katherine in awe before her confusion grew. "I don't understand!" she yelled out. "If you were willing to go to jail for these boys, how could you turn your back on them now?"

Jack whirled around, his grip on the tube so tight, it bent slightly. If Jack's suspicions were right, Katherine had been the one to tell Pulitzer all the information he had on her and the newsies. As she threw the tube to the side, she approached Katherine, nearly yelling. "I do not think you are one to talk about...!" The rest of the sentence died in her throat as she spotted Davey from the corner of her eye.

Jack clenched her fists, part of her wanting to share Katherine's secret but another part of her…

The newsies already hate Jack, she didn't need them to hate Katherine as well.

The reporter, meanwhile, waited a moment for Jack to finish and, when she didn't, Katherine continued, slightly indignant. "Talk about what?" she repeated, crossing her arms. "Do you think I turned on you? I never did. Not one you or anyone else!"

"Really?" snapped Jack, staring her down.

Katherine's eyes widened as she understood what Jack was implying. "You think I betrayed you to my father?"

Davey had been keeping out of the dispute between the two young women but that comment had him asking, "Father?"

Jack eyed Davey and then Katherine, feeling that the conversation was getting too close to spilling the reporter's secret and she was trying to figure out a way to perhaps moving the argument somewhere else or perhaps even tell Davey to leave.

Katherine, however, didn't seem to mind sharing at the moment. "My father has eyes on every corner of this city; he doesn't need me spying for him. I never lied to you, Jack."

Jack was physically taken aback by that comment and it hit home all too well, those words stinging deeply. "I get it!" she growled out. "I lied! Keep rubbing it in why don't you?!"

Katherine had not been expecting that reaction. Jack had quickly gone from being mad at the reporter to being mad at herself. And, having seen how beaten down Jack had looked after the rally, Katherine felt guilty for the wording.

"We both didn't," said Katherine slowly, in a softer tone. "We just didn't tell the truth."

Jack wasn't buying it though. "No, I _lied_. I've been lying since I could sell papes," she snapped. "I lied 'cause it ain't safe for a female newsie, 'specially a homeless one! So don't try to sugar coat the truth; you're the reporter, tell it how it is."

Katherine massaged her forehead, not sure where to go from that outburst.

"Can someone explain what the two of you are talking about?" wondered Davey slowly after a moment of silence.

"What? That I lied about being a boy?" muttered Jack with a sigh as she turned away and walked over to the railing, leaning heavily against it.

"No," replied Davey with a shake of his head. "The two of you fighting."

Katherine eyed Jack, who was staying quiet, and then Davey, realizing she was going to have to explain the situation. "I… Pulitzer's my father. I was there when Jack went to go see him."

Davey's eyes widened immensely as he took a step back in surprise. "You're –?"

"She didn't know," cut in Jack suddenly, staring at the ground. "She didn't know about his plan to…" She didn't finish, not wanting to verbalize her betrayal.

"Sell us out?" finished Davey and Jack winced, turning her face away from him.

"No. She didn't… Well,…" Katherine hesitated, eyeing Jack carefully. "I – we – need to be sure that you didn't cave for the money."

That wasn't exactly the truth but the reporter needed Davey to hear what had transpired in Pulitzer's office, to see that Jack didn't betray the newsies. She had a gut feeling Jack didn't do it for the money but Davey needed to be convinced.

"No! Of course not!" replied Jack quickly. "I… With or without the money… I would have…" She still couldn't say it out loud, it physically hurt.

Davey breathed deeply but it was clear he was frustrated. He nearly moved towards the ladder but Katherine grasped his wrist as she eyed Jack. "You need to explain why. He needs to hear it."

Davey glanced back at Katherine, confused. "Hear what? Why she –?"

"Just listen, please," interrupted Katherine, sending Jack another look.

Jack knew what needed to be done but she…

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I would have done the same thing 'cause Pulitzer threatened the others," she whispered softly, her gaze fixed on the ground as she tried to speak through the lump in her throat. "He threatened my family. He would go after Crutchie; after Race, Elmer, Albert, Specs… He'd go after Les." Jack finally met Davey's intense stare. "He'd go after you."

Davey took several deep breaths before he lowered his gaze, his body visibly relaxing.

"He'd hurt all of you, throw you all in the Refuge," continued Jack softly. "I – I couldn't stand back and let that happen to youse. I'd rather the boys hates me than let Pulitzer lay a hand on any of youse."

Silence followed that explanation as the young women waited for Davey's reaction. He had honestly been very hesitant about following Katherine when she had almost corned him after the rally. He had been betrayed by Jack and he couldn't understand why she had done that. He was hurt and his first instinct had been to avoid going anywhere near her.

However, there had been a part of him that had wanted answers, specifically on why she would betray them for a bundle of money.

And now, he had his answer. She never did it for the money: it was never about that. Pulitzer could have just threatened the others and she would have caved without any other incentive.

The money was for show, to add to the newsies hate towards her.

Davey removed his hat, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation.

 _And I fell for it_ , he thought, studying the defeated newsie leader in front of him.

He put his hat back on before slowly approaching Jack. She seemed to shrink as he did and he felt guiltier for his reaction.

"Jack, you'd really do anything for those boys," he whispered.

That had not been the reaction Jack had been expecting. She stared at Davey for a moment, waiting just in case that was all a show he was putting on, that he didn't really mean it. However, he didn't and it made her smile sadly.

"This proof enough?" she asked softly.

"But why didn't you come talk to us?" he wondered.

Jack eyed him before scoffing. "Davey, they let me leave the building less than 10 minutes before the start of the rally. I's didn't have the time. I didn't know what else I could do, what any of us could do now…"

Katherine came up to them at that point, leaning against the railing next to Jack. "But I do!"

Jack just shook her head, not in the mood for another grand scheme that could very well fail again. "Come on…"

Katherine stopped reaching for the paper she had in her pocket, giving Jack a disbelieving look. "Really, Jack, really? Only you can have a good idea?"

"I did not… Listen –"

"This would be a good time to shut up," cut in Katherine with a smile and Jack sighed. Davey, meanwhile, eyed the two of them, attempting to hide his amused smile. "Being boss doesn't mean you have all the answers: just the brains to recognize the right one when you hear it." Katherine pulled out the paper from her pocket, waving it in front of Jack for a moment.

Jack took a deep breath, unable to believe she was going to hear another scheme to continue the strike. She had let Davey and Katherine talk her into the last one and that hadn't turned out so well. However…

"I'm listenin'," she sighed because she figured anything sounded better than her current predicament.

"Good for you," replied Katherine with a smirk. "The strike was your idea, the rally was Davey's. And now my plan will take us to the finish line. Deal with it."

Katherine had unfolded the paper and held it out in front of Jack and Davey, a smug look on her face. Jack stared at her and then at the paper trying to find the will to read it. Thankfully, Davey took the paper and held it out before the two of them.

"The Children's Crusade?" said Jack out loud, eyeing the title and then Katherine.

Katherine nodded before she began reciting a line from the paper, a line she took, word for word from the newsie leader herself. "For the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in New York, I beg you, join us."

Jack frowned slightly at those words and actually turned her attention on the article. Meanwhile, Davey had read it over and recognized those words. "That's what Jack said in the square. What she said to the scabs."

He had honestly been impressed on the day he had heard them and had grown even more sure about the strike because of her speech. Jack could say as much as she wanted that she was just a loud mouth but she could very well string together a convincing speech when she wanted to.

"I did?" asked Jack, unconvinced. To her, it didn't sound like her: she didn't think she was that articulate.

Katherine was smiling. "Yes, you did. And with your words, the strike stopped being just about the newsies!" she explained. "You challenged our whole generation to stand up and demand a place at the table."

Jack went back to reading the article and, as she did, became more and more impressed with the reporter as the sentences flowed. "Th Children's Crusade…," repeated Jack in awe once she was done.

She glanced back towards Katherine and realized at the same time that she had gotten closer to Davey as she had been reading. He cleared her throat, taking a hesitant step back as she did.

Thankfully for her, the reporter was too focused on the plan to take notice.

"Think, Jack, if we publish this, my words," Katherine briefly paused, another idea forming, "with one of your drawings! And if every worker under 21 read it and stayed home from work, or better yet, they came to Newsies Square. A general city-wide strike! Even my father couldn't ignore that."

Jack, however, couldn't get as excited about the situation, realizing an important detail. "We have one small problem," she cut in somberly. "We got no way to print it."

That didn't seem to dampen Katherine's spirits. "Oh, come one, there has to be one printing press he doesn't control."

Jack sighed, leaning back against the railing. _A printing press he doesn't control_ , she thought with a huff. _Every single one of them is under his control and they's behind locked doors. Stupid printing presses…_ That word brought an ache in her back and she shifted slightly. She should have figured that sleeping on a –

"No," she breathed out in shock, catching the other two's attention.

"What?" wondered Katherine and Davey at the same time.

Jack turned towards them, a stupid smile on her face as she couldn't believe what she was about to suggest. "I know where there's a printing press no one would ever think we'd use."

Katherine and Davey waited a moment before Katherine motioned for Jack to continue. "Where?" she asked.

" _The World_ cellar," replied Jack, the smile still there.

Katherine's eyes widened in understanding. "Well, then, why are we still standing here?"

Davey, on the other hand, began wondering what exactly had happened at _The World_ building and he grew slightly worried. As Katherine headed towards the ladder with a bounce in her step, Davey realized that the talk he had wanted to have with Jack after the rally really needed to be done, about her secret and about what had happened at the rally

The reporter was already down two rungs when Davey said, "Katherine, do you mind if I talk to Jack for a moment before we head out?"

Katherine eyed both newsies. Jack's heart, though, jumped. Davey may not have yelled at her in front of the reporter but he could very well do it when they're alone.

Katherine, however, didn't seem to notice Jack's hesitation as she nodded. "Of course!" she replied. "I can meet you there, actually. I need to get some help for the printing."

That caught Jack's attention, pulling her away from her dark thoughts. "Not alone at this time of night," she cut in, leaning over the railing.

Katherine smiled. "See, this is why I thought you were a boy," she remarked and Jack shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" wondered Jack, with a surprised smirk.

Katherine nodded somewhat, still smiling. "That and the flirting."

Jack shrugged. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"You flirted with her?" asked Davey.

Jack felt a blush forming as she turned towards him. "Well, sorta. Wasn't on purpose. You knows me, just trying to be friendly." Katherine choked back a laugh that made Jack blush even more and rub her nose. "Fine, fine!"

Davey eyed the two of them but he couldn't say that he was surprised by the situation. He figured Jack needed to convince others that she was male and flirting seemed to be a good idea on how to fool them.

He shook his head before he nudged Jack and motioned for her to move back. Once she did, he leaned over the railing and called out, "Specs! Race, Albert, Romeo!"

It took a moment but all four boys poked their heads out of different windows, glancing up in confusion at Davey.

"What?" called out Race with a frown.

"Specs, can you accompany Katherine?" asked Davey. "The rest of you, I need you to gather the others!"

"Really? Nows?" asked Albert with a frown.

"Yes, now. It's important, trust me," replied Davey.

The four boys glanced at each other and, after a moment to confer with each other through signals and looks, agreed. They may have been betrayed by Jack but they knew they could still put their faith in Davey.

"Where?" wondered Race with a sigh.

" _The World_ building. We're going to need its cellar. This fight ain't over yet. I'll explain more later. Just get the others ready!"

The boys shared a look once more before they nodded to each other and then to Davey.

"Meet you downstairs, Miss Katherine!" called Specs just before all four of them retreated back inside.

Katherine nodded her thanks to Davey. "I can explain things to them," she offered. "It'll give you a bit more time."

He nodded back before Katherine began climbing down. That left Davey and Jack alone on the rooftop. Davey continued to lean against the railing as he eyed Jack carefully. She shifted, unused to having someone so focused on her.

Especially someone she liked and had hurt.

She had a gut feeling the next couple of minutes would be hard…

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	15. Rooftop - Duo

_The much anticipated chapter of "The Talk" between Jack and Davey!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Jack shifted from foot to foot, waiting. She had a gut feeling that Davey would vent his anger, vent on how she had made a mistake, many mistakes, too many of them.

He would vent on how she had failed.

She no longer had Katherine to act as a buffer between the two of them and fear began to grow within her. She still had the same thought going through her mind: she could not handle Davey yelling at her…

Unable to take the silence and anticipation anymore, she turned heel and stared out at the night sky as she said, "I'm sorry, Davey. For everythin'."

Davey watched her for a moment, those words bringing back the memory of what she had said at the Bowery. She had apologized for "everything" then as well and he hadn't had the chance to correct her on that.

Now would be different.

"Why do you keep apologizing, Jack?" he asked slowly.

Jack frowned in confusion, not having expected that question. "Why do youse think?"

He shook his head. "No, I want you to tell me why, because I think you're taking too much responsibility on your shoulders."

She stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "Really?" She did not understand this turn of the conversation. However, she figured that it was just so he could point out all her mistakes. She didn't believe that she was taking too much responsibility: it was her fault. _Everything_ was her fault…

"The strike wasn't my idea?" she began, her voice catching. "Puttin' those kids in danger wasn't my idea? Crutchie bein' in the Refuge isn't my fault? You and the others gettin' hurt wasn't my doing? Goin' in front of all those kids and – and _betrayin'_ them wasn't actually me? I messed up, Davey. I's –"

Davey stepped closer, having heard enough. "We voted for the strike, Jack," he explained calmly but firmly, hoping that she'd listen. "We made that choice. We knew the dangers but we knew it would be worth it. Crutchie will get out of the Refuge. Him being there to begin with is all Snyder's fault, not yours. _His_ , not yours. We got hurt but we're all alive and still willing to fight. And Jack," he paused, eyeing her carefully, "you did that to protect us. You took the biggest hit, suffered the most, so that we'd be safe. Never apologize for that."

Jack stared at Davey, her mouth hanging open as she attempted to process everything Davey had said. They stood there, face to face for a while, Jack searching for any signs that Davey had just made all that up, that he didn't actually think her responsible for _everything_. Davey, at the same time, hoped that Jack would believe him.

She shook her head, snapping out of thoughts. "Even if –?"

"Jack!" cut in Davey, grasping her upper arm, making her choke on the rest of her sentence. They stared at each other before he continued in a softer tone, "You did the right thing."

If only she believed him… "Then why do I feel horrible for doing it?" she asked softly.

Davey was now gripping both of her arms, stepping closer. "The right thing isn't always the easiest," he explained. "But the fellas will forgive you, believe that."

"Ya think?"

"Well, I do. I mean, I forgive you," he offered with a smile. "And they've known you much longer. All of you are a family."

Jack studied Davey for a moment, unsure whether to believe him. She had been expecting a completely different reaction from him and this had thrown her off.

However,…

He had been vocal since they met about telling the truth, about being honest, and she had never once heard him say anything untrue. If there was someone she could trust to not lie to her, it was Davey.

"You drive a hard bargain," she finally said with a sigh. "But I's going to have to believe you. You've been honest with me from the start. I's don't see why you'd start lyin' to me now."

Davey rubbed the back of his neck at that statement. "No, I won't lie to you but," he paused, clearing his throat, "I did lie _for_ you."

Jack's eyes widened, amused. "You did? When? Why?"

"Sarah wanted to know why you didn't come up the other night," he explained, embarrassed. "She saw right through my lie, though. I don't think you'd ever have to worry about that."

Jack's unconsciously smiled at that information. She had been right about him and being honest and, knowing that he was a horrible liar only made her like him more. "I may be a bad influence on you," she remarked with a wink.

"Hopefully I'm a better one on you."

She chuckled, rubbing her nose as she turned slightly away from Davey and stared out onto the city. She already felt he was an influence on her but she didn't need him to know that just yet.

Meanwhile, Davey studied her and was glad to note that she did look better than she had been previously. Not just physically with the weight that seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders, but… He noticed her smile was one of the most genuine he had seen from her for a while, ever since the fight in Newsies Square.

Ever since she lost Crutchie and her newsies had gotten hurt.

He really should have given more importance to her words, that she would do _anything_ for her newsies, for her family.

And Davey admired that.

He just wished she didn't have to shoulder all that weight by herself. When he had to drop out of school with Les to help his family, he had his brother with him, he had his folks and sister to lean on.

Jack didn't seem willing to lean on anyone.

Davey found himself hoping he would be the one she turned to for that. However, if she didn't, he would at least make sure that he had her back.

"Just so we're clear," began Davey with a more serious look. Jack glanced back at him with a tilt of her head. "If we need to see Pulitzer again, I ain't letting you out of my sight."

Jack felt warmth spread through her body at that statement. She normally didn't like it when her newsies made a show of trying to protect her because she always felt that that had been her responsibility. Yes, they all looked out for each other but she never felt comfortable when they even suggested putting themselves in harm's way for her. It always left a knot of worry in her stomach at the mere thought, no matter how well a newsie could defend themselves. She was the leader, she watched out for them so they didn't end up in those situations.

This time, on the other hand, Davey willing to protect her made her feel safe. Not to say she still didn't have a hint of worry for his safety: she had seen firsthand his lack of fighting prowess during the confrontation in Newsies Square.

However, it did feel comforting to know he was willing to protect her.

She just hoped that, if they did have to face Pulitzer once more, that it wouldn't end up like the last time. "But we's running together if things go south," she replied, giving him a look.

"Deal."

Jack eyed him for a moment before an idea came to mind and she spit in her hand, holding it out towards him, smirking. He eyed the hand before taking a deep breath, asking himself not for the first time why all the newsies had that bad habit. However, he quickly spit in his own hand and shook hers, earning him a broad smile from her.

"Ain't too bad, is it?" she teased.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," he replied with a laugh.

They continued smiling at each other for a moment longer before Jack's gaze lowered and she noticed that they were still holding hands. It brought back the memory of Newsies Square, when they had been close, when they last held hands and Jack felt a wave of giddiness spread through her. She never felt that way when she had done the same thing with any of her newsies and she hoped to never stop feeling that way.

Besides, because Davey hadn't worked all his life, his hand was the softest she had ever felt.

Davey, meanwhile, had been focused on Jack's face, taking advantage of her lowered gaze. With the moonlight, he could still see the bruising and cut on her face but… He also saw the hardened young woman who was slowly lowering her defences, who was smiling softly. Yes, he still could see how he – and many others – could mistake her for a guy, especially when she put up her tough guy mask but, at that moment, with her smiling at…

He then realized she was staring – smiling – at their still joined hands and he felt his face heat up. Unlike his sister's hands, Jack's were calloused but Davey found that they suited her all too well. She was rough around the edges but that because of the life she lived, the hard work she had to put in to survive. He would never want to change the feeling of those hands.

It took a moment longer before both of them finally realized that their handshake had lasted much longer than what was normally expected and released their grip nearly at the same time.

Jack eyed her hand for a moment, still able to feel the lingering sensation of his hand, making her think of all the other times they had been in contact. "You know, I's glad you're so handsy," she remarked with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, what?" Davey sputtered making Jack laugh.

"Handsy," she repeated, lifting her hands and wagging her fingers. "Noticed it with the other fellas too but I ain't complaining that you like to hug or hold hands."

Davey was growing redder by the moment. He had not never thought how he acted with the other newsies or Jack could be considered 'handsy': that was just the way he was raised! In his family, they were showed affection physically and…

Davey paused, realizing he had just thought of the word 'affection' and how he had shown _a lot_ of that to the young woman in front of him.

"And remember at the Bowery, with the newspaper?" she continued, her cheeky smile still on her face, all too amused as Davey grew even more embarrassed at the memory.

It had been an accident!

Jack seemed to be enjoying the moment all too much, all at Davey's expense. However, he figured that, if she could dish it out, she should be able to take it as well.

"It's good to have you back again," he stated, catching her attention and achieving the results he had hoped for.

The way Davey said it had Jack blushing, the cheekiness she previously had vanishing. That simple sentence was so sincere and articulated in such a way that it had her rubbing her nose in embarrassment.

She only managed to utter, "Shuddap," as a response.

She didn't exactly feel the power behind her words but it did make Davey smile.

The score was a little more even to his count.

They were quiet for a moment before Davey realized that the conversation he had wanted to have after the rally with Jack concerning her gender would still be a good idea. He was finally getting straight answers from her and hoped that that would continue.

"So, when where you planning on telling… anyone that you're a girl?" he asked.

Jack shuffled her feet, her gaze lowered. She knew that conversation would happen at some point – no thanks to Bunsen and his big mouth at the Bowery – but she was still hesitant about having it. She would have hoped for more time to think over what she would tell Davey specifically and, if she was being honest with herself, she hadn't really thought it over at all.

She was just going to have to wing it. "I hadn't actually planned on that until reachin' Santa Fe…," she began slowly.

Davey took a deep breath, not quite understanding why Jack wanted to lie for that long.

Or that she was still set on going to Santa Fe…

He opened his mouth to keep his questions going but she interrupted him. "I said 'hadn't'. I _hadn't_ planned… That – that changed when youse showed up."

Davey opened his mouth but closed it just as fast, unsure of why she would change her mind about her secret because of him. What made him so special? Why couldn't she just have told any of the others? Had she? Had she told Crutchie at least?

"For the first time I kinda wanted to tell someone 'cause…" Jack cleared her throat, rubbing her nose. "I's just needed to see if you'd actually like me before I was going to tell you. I mean… I's meant like, as a person, you see?" She cleared her throat once more, cursing inwardly that it seemed to be hard for her to actually say something to the person she liked. When it was harmless flirting, she didn't seem to have any problems.

With Davey…

Instead, she moved the conversation to a slightly more comfortable place. "You do know youse a hard person to get close to, right?" she teased and she already felt more at ease.

Davey, on the other hand, sputtered at that question. Him? Hard to get close to? Considering how close Jack had gotten in only a couple of days seemed to prove that statement wrong. They had gotten comfortable – sometimes _overly_ comfortable – with each other since they met. It almost felt to Davey like they had known each other for much longer, longer than any of his classmates.

However, he did think back to the first day he had met Jack, remembering how cold he had been to the newsie leader. "Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I… What happened to our dad and our family's situation was a lot of stress."

"No, I hear ya!" replied Jack quickly. That had not been her intention when she had make that remark. "I ain't –"

"But that didn't mean I could act like that to you. And I don't think I ever thanked you for helping us, Jack. So, thank you."

She could not keep eye contact with Davey, clearing her throat in embarrassment as she rubbed her nose once more. His tone was one of the sincerest she had ever heard from him and she couldn't help but blush.

"You do that a lot, I noticed," remarked Davey, watching her with an amused smile.

Jack eyed Davey, confused. "Do what?"

"Rub your nose. Or even scrunch it."

"So…?"

Davey shrugged but he was still smiling. "It's cute," he said without thinking, causing both of them to blush. He almost took the comment back but he didn't, realizing that he did mean it. Jack did portray a tough exterior and it was endearing that that mask had its cracks.

Especially in front of him.

Jack went to rub her nose once more but stopped, recognizing what she was doing, and lowered her hand. She unconsciously ended up scrunching her nose instead, making Davey chuckle lightly.

"It's good to know even the infamous Jack Kelly can get embarrassed," he remarked.

Jack frowned slightly. "Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't ya? It's a good thing I likes you."

Davey paused before swallowing with difficulty. He had not been expecting that turn in the conversation, he was even sure he had misheard Jack. He cleared his throat nervously before he managed to utter. "Like?"

Jack eyed him for a moment, her nose scrunching once more. However, she figured, she already said it once, she might as well say it again. "If it ain't obvious yet, yes, I likes you," she said, rolling her eyes.

Davey slowly nodded as he reached for his back pocket and slowly pulled out the newspaper Katherine had given him when they had arrived at the rooftop. At first, he had only glanced at it without giving it too much thought. However, a double take on the image drawn made him pause, staring at it with a mixture of awe and confusion.

Awe because the portrait was beautifully done and Davey could feel the care that was put into the drawing.

Confusion because the portrait was of _him_.

"What…?"

"Jack," had answered Katherine, handing him the newspaper. "At the Bowery."

Davey had thought back to when he had gone to see Jack the last time at that theater and had frowned, confused. Jack hadn't seemed to be in any mood to draw anyone that day as she had focused on her backdrop of Santa Fe.

He had then thought of the rally but Jack would not have drawn anything then either…

His first day as a newsie suddenly came to mind. The first day he had met Jack, when they had run away from Snyder and had hidden at the Bowery. Jack had disappeared for a while that night and Davey realized the drawing had been the reason why.

With what Jack had just said about liking him along with the drawing, it dawned on Davey that she had liked him from the very beginning. That cleared up so much for him, on why she insisted they work together, that they go to Brooklyn together.

 _I really don't notice girls, do I?_ thought Davey with frustrated sigh.

He couldn't believe Sarah had been _that_ right…

"To be fair," he began slowly, "last time a girl liked me, Les had to point it out… I was too embarrassed to even go near her for weeks afterwards…"

Jack eyed Davey carefully, thinking he was joking. However, he looked much too sincere and much to embarrassed for that. "Really?" she wondered, trying to hide her chuckle.

Davey rubbed the back of his neck, groaning slightly at the teasing. "I don't have much experience with girls…"

"S'okay, me neither," she replied with a mischievous smile, making Davey chuckle slightly. Her smile brightened upon hearing his laugh. "Well, at least Les didn't have to tell you this time," joked Jack, punching him playfully on the arm as she winked at him.

He cleared his throat. "No, but… I probably should have noticed something earlier," he managed to utter as he unfolded the newspaper still in his hands and showed it to Jack.

Jack froze at the sight of the drawing, her smile shrinking until her mouth was just hanging open in shock. She had thought the newspaper had been the one he had shown her about the strike, the one with their picture on the front page. She had not been expecting the one with the drawing of Davey on it.

She thought back, trying to remember when she had last seen it to attempt to understand how _Davey_ had gotten hold of it.

It then hit her. "Katherine?" she gasped. The reporter had had the newspaper last, having shown it to Jack after the meeting at Jacobi's.

Jack had completely forgotten that Katherine had kept it.

"Yeah, she showed it to me before you arrived," explained Davey, glancing at it once more. "And I really do mean it when I say you're good, Jack."

She turned to the side slightly, attempting to rub her nose discreetly as she smiled at the praise. She didn't fully understand why receiving the compliment from Davey was different from when others had said the same thing but she had sensed it was because of her feelings towards him.

Jack caught herself at that point, realizing what she was doing. She may be interested in Davey and he may know that overtly well now but the reverse may not be true at all. For her, he had just found out her secret only an hour ago and here she was _flirting_ with him, being very forward with her advances and she inwardly cursed.

She took a step back, guilty. "Uh… Yeah. But youse don't have to… I mean, don't feel like you needs… Well–"

Davey reacted on instinct, reaching out for her hand and stopping her. "Jack, stop pulling away, please."

"I's just don't want youse to feel forced into anything," she mumbled. "'Specially if youse just found out about me bein' a girl and –"

"I didn't."

Jack paused, processing those words. "You… what?"

"Well, Sarah apparently knew from the moment she saw you and thought I was lying to her and our folks," explained Davey and Jack's eyes widened. "But that made me actually look at you and finally see that… she was right."

"And youse didn't say anythin'? Not even to the others?"

Davey shook his head. "Why would I, Jack? Besides, I wanted to talk to you about it after the rally and, well… here we are."

Jack stared at Davey for a moment before slowly nodding. "Thanks," she whispered, smiling ever so slightly before remembering how that whole part of the conversation had started. "But… That doesn't change what I said…"

Davey eyed the drawing once more, thinking over _all_ the information that swirled within his head. Yes, Jack was a girl, that had been confirmed. However, Jack was a girl that _liked_ Davey, something he had not been expecting.

He thought back to all the time he had spent with Jack, at the times she had brightened his mood, made him take chances, learn to be brave. He thought back on her laugh, on her smile, on the way she rubbed her nose when she was embarrassed, something he had only seen Crutchie do previously: any other time, it was in front of him.

He then thought about the way she cared about her newsies – about her family. She took care of them and she quickly and willingly took care of him and Les. Yes, there had been the ulterior motive of getting close to him because she liked him but, even when he had been cold to her at the beginning, even when he didn't want to start a union, she never gave up on him.

Davey may not logically know if he returned Jack's feelings but his gut was giving him an answer and, if there was something he learned after spending so much time around Jack was to trust his gut.

He glanced at the drawing once more before folding it and putting it back into his pocket. He took a deep breath as he lifted his gaze, meeting Jack's. She was partially hopeful, partially hesitant as she waited for Davey's response. When he seemed to have been debating with himself, she had distracted herself with enjoying the feel of his hand once more but, now that his intense gaze was locked with hers, she couldn't focus on anything else.

Davey cleared his throat and began talking, thinking that it would be best to just let his instincts take over on what to say or else he would never find the right words. "You really did take me by surprise, Jack Kelly, from the very first day we met. I may be oblivious to a lot, that I fully admit to but… I shouldn't be oblivious that I like spending time with you, that I admire your resolve and how much you care."

"Just so we's clear," began Jack, trying to keep her voice even after that overwhelming string of compliments. "Youse saying all that still knowing I's just some homeless newsie with a big mouth and –"

"Jack, the only way this is gonna work is if you stop beatin' yourself up and bringin' yourself down," explained Davey with a sigh.

Jack stopped, stunned. She wasn't sure if she had understood the meaning behind his words or if she was looking too much into it, if she hoped for the meaning instead of hearing it. "Just to be clear…?" she began slowly. " _This_ meaning…?" She pointed to him and then to herself slowly and back to him, raising an eyebrow.

Davey clears his throat and managed to say, "Just promise me you'll stop takin' blame for everythin'."

"And if I do?" she wondered, a smile starting to grow as she took a slow step forward. Davey just stared at her, waiting for her to acknowledge his conditions. Jack rolled her eyes before nodding, "Alright, I promise. Happy?"

Davey returned her smile before also stepping closer, fully giving into his instincts. "Very, especially considering _this_ should work."

He gently cupped her face, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Jack melted into the kiss, grasping at Davey's clothes to keep herself steady. It was even better than she had imagined; than she had dreamed. She moved even closer to him just to feel his warmth and his body pressed against hers. It was just as she remembered it from the times she had fallen on top of him and the memories made her smile even more.

For those fleeting moments, she allowed herself to forget the strike, to forget the everything bad that had happened and just enjoy kissing her crush.

Davey had had his shares of regrets in the past, of moments he wished he could take back, to redo. However, initiating a kiss with Jack would never be one of those. The instant their lips locked together, he felt deep down that he had made the right decision. He breathed in the lingering scent of newspapers and charcoal, something he had never registered before but, now that he could smell it all too well, he automatically associated it to Jack.

He hoped it would never change.

The two of them slowly broke apart, breathing heavily as they blearily opened their eyes and stared at the other, giddy smiles on their faces.

"For someone without much experience with girls," started Jack softly, trying to catch her breath, "that was magical."

Davey nearly groaned out loud in embarrassment and was saved from any further mortification when Jack pulled him back in for another kiss.

* * *

 _It may have taken 8 pages and over 4000 words but... they kissed! Huzzah!_

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	16. The World Building - Cellar

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jack took a deep breath as she glanced around the cellar, the memories of the last time she had been there creeping back up. Her injuries began to bother her once more but she tried to push those feelings back, focusing her attention back on the group in front of her.

When Katherine had said that she needed to get help for the printing, Jack hadn't thought that she would have brought along two young men – two very well dressed young men. Jack recognized one of them from the first time she had encountered Katherine, the one who had been walking with her that faithful morning.

Katherine was beaming as she stared at the printing press in the middle of the cellar while the young men hovered around said press, examining it.

"Here she is, boys," stated Katherine with a large smile before she realized what she said, turning slightly towards Jack, "and girl."

Jack rolled her eyes. "'s fine. I's used to it," she said, which made Davey turn slightly to hide his smile.

Katherine nodded before continuing. "Now just think, while my father snores blissfully in his bed, we'll be using his very own printing press to bring him down."

"Yeah, remind me to stay on your good side," remarked Jack, giving Davey a look.

"Hey, is this what they print the papes on?" wondered Race, walking around the press, studying it carefully.

While the other newsies had gone to gather the rest and even ones from other cities, Race had followed this group, having switched responsibilities with Specs. Race had been the one to accompany Katherine through Manhattan to find the two young men namely because he knew Jack would join them at _The World_ building and he had wanted to talk to her as soon as possible.

The timing at worked out well: just as Katherine went to go find the janitor to get the keys, Jack and Davey showed up. The moment she had spotted her newsie, one of her oldest friends, Jack had slowed down ever so slightly. Yes, Davey and Katherine had forgiven her but she didn't know how the others would react. Especially one of the most vocal and stubborn of them, the one eyeing her all too carefully.

"I need to talk to Jack," had stated Race, giving Davey a look.

Davey had been hesitant to leave the two of them alone but, with a nod from Jack, he had headed towards the building.

The two newsies had stared at each other for a moment before Jack had whispered, "I's sorry."

Race had paused before shaking his head and walking up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Youse really are something, Jack," he had said before pulling her closer and into a hug. "'Course I's forgive you. I wanted to gives you a black eye back at the theater but I gets it. You always puts us 'fore yourself."

"Don't mean I ain't sorry, Racer. I'll make it up to all of youse," she had replied with a smile, hugging him back.

"I's holdin' you to that!" had laughed Race, pulling away before motioning towards the building. "Let's go."

Once inside, Dave had sent her a questioning look to which he had visibly relaxed. She didn't blame him if she had been honest with herself.

"I can see why they threw this old girl down to the cellar," said one of the young men Katherine had asked to join them as he fiddled with a part of the machine. "But I think she'll do the job."

"Jack, Davey, this is Darcy," introduced Katherine, motioning towards the young man who had just spoken. "He knows just about everything there is to know about printing."

Jack nodded, walking up to him and spitting into her hand. She was about to hold it out when she noticed the shocked and hesitant look on Darcy's face and remembered Davey's words the first day they met. This was not the time for newsie etiquette.

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile, wiping her hand on her pants before extending it again towards the young man. Thankfully, Darcy shook it. "You work for one of the papes?" she asked, wanting to move along from the awkward first encounter.

"My father owns _The Trib_."

Jack was slack jawed at that revelation. Owns _The_ _Trib_? And he was helping them? "Woah," was all Jack managed to say as Davey also shook Darcy's hand, his eyes almost as wide as Jack's.

"And this is Bill," continued Katherine, introducing the other young man. "He'll be typesetting the article for us."

"Bill?" repeated Jack, still flabbergasted by the previous introduction. As a joke, she said, "And I suppose you're the son of William Randolph Hearst, right?"

The man didn't beat an eyelash, going for a hand shake. "Yeah. And proud to be a part of your revolution."

Jack nearly choked. That was supposed to be a joke… Bill's handshake was vigorous but Jack just let her arm follow along, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had three children of newspaper giants in that cellar, ready to defy their parents for the sake of the rest of the children in the city.

"Ain't that something," she muttered as Bill finally let go of her hand and she turned towards Davey, noticing how he was also impressed by the help Katherine had brought in.

Race watched the two newsies from the corner of his eye, a smirk forming. He wouldn't admit it to them but he had also been as impressed when Katherine had explained who they needed to find. He figured he just less of reaction.

He hoped.

"In the words of the little one, 'can we table the palaver and get back to business'?" cut in Katherine, eyeing Jack in particular, a knowing smile on her face.

Jack nodded, sending the reporter an impressed smile even as the young men discussed what needed to be done to get the press up and running again.

"Alright," began Davey, glancing around at the rest of them, "and here's how it'll work. As we print the papes, Race, you'll let the fellas in and they'll spread 'em to every workin' kid in New York. After that..."

"Well, after that, it's up to them," finished Jack, turning towards Race.

She held out the ring of keys to him which he took, patting her on the shoulder as he headed towards the stairs. She returned the pat on his back, smiling softly knowing she had least two of her newsies by her side.

She knew she had screwed up but, if Race's actions were any indication of how the others would react, Jack had hope once more.

Davey made his way over to her, giving her a reassuring smile. "See, told ya they'd forgive you."

She nodded, remembering what he had said on the roof. "I guess youse were right."

"Here they come!" called down Race and the ones in the cellar heard running footsteps heading in their direction.

Jack took a deep breath, the relaxed smile she had fading almost instantly as her nerves returned in full force. Even though she was portraying a strong front, inside, she was shaking.

She had lied to her newsies. She had betrayed them. Even though Davey and Race had easily forgiven her and Davey had assured her that the others would too, she wasn't fully ready to believe that. Race had known her for years, he was her second in command. Davey, she could reason with. The others...

The others were all entering that cellar at that moment…

Davey suddenly grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry."

"I ain't –"

He gave her a look that had her biting her tongue. "Fine," she mumbled. "Thanks." She then squeezed his hand back before releasing it just as Specs ran down the stairs, followed by Elmer and Albert.

The three of them slowed to a stop, causing a bottle neck at the base of the stairs as they spotted Jack and stared at her.

She took a deep breath, eyeing each of her newsies. "Look, I's sorry. I –"

Elmer ran into her, engulfing her in a tight hug, cutting her off in her apology and sending a sharp pain through her ribs. Moments later, other younger newsies followed suit until Jack was surrounded. Jack bit back a groan as the boys held her tight. It warmed her heart that they still cared enough to forgive her but…

Whatever injuries the Delanceys caused were getting squished.

And it hurt…

"I's sorry," she repeated softly, trying to push away the pain. "I's sorry for everythin'." She raised her gaze, eyeing all the older newsies. "I's hopes youse can forgive me."

"Katherine told us what Pulitzer did," explained Specs.

"And that what happened at the rally was to protect us," continued Albert.

"But why'd you lie about being a boy?" wondered Elmer, looking up at her. He still hadn't let go of her and it didn't look like he was going to any time soon.

Jack sighed. She hadn't exactly explained the reasoning to Davey previously and realized she was going to have to do so with all of her newsies present. She didn't particularly like the excuse she had... "'Cause I's been scared…" she began slowly, hating to admit it out loud. "It ain't exactly safe for a girl on the streets."

"Youse know we'd protect you!" called out one of the young ones, making Jack smile sadly.

"It's my job to protect youse," she said, rubbing his head.

"We protect each other. All of us," cut in Davey.

Jack scrunched her nose, sending a quick smile towards him. Davey returned it, also recognizing her embarrassed tick before motioning to the young newsies to head towards Bill and Darcy.

"They need your help with the printing press," he explained as the kids slowly let go of Jack. "We need to get it working again."

They finally all let go and headed off. Jack released a deep, slow breath as she tried to keep her face passive even as her injuries throbbed. She didn't need the others to know about them.

Specs, Albert, and Finch approached at that point, the first one spitting into his hand and holding it out to her.

"No more lies?" asked Specs.

Jack spit into her hand and shook his. "Deal."

She did the same with Albert and Finch before the boys headed off to help where they could.

Davey stayed close for a while longer and, when no one was really paying attention to them, he reached for her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Youse getting comfortable real quick," she chuckled softly, squeezing back.

"What? Want me to stop already?" joked Davey.

It made her laugh even more since he rarely seemed to joke and, the fact that he did with her, it caused warmth to blossom inside her.

She shook her head in response to his joke. She'd hold on for as long as he'd let her.

"Kelly."

Apparently someone else wasn't going to let her...

Jack regretfully let go of Davey's hand as she searched the cellar for the source of that unmistakable Brooklyn accent. Once she found Spot Colon, she gave one last look towards Davey before taking a deep breath and walking over.

She stopped in front of the Brooklyn leader and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Youse is something, Kelly, I gives you that," remarked Spot, crossing his arms. "That stunt youse pulled at the Bowery would have warranted anyone else at least a black eye, maybe even a broken bone but…" He paused, observing her from head to toe. "I thinks you got enough of a beating already and youse did it to protect your newsies. That I respects. Just watch out." He raised a fist, pointing a finger at her. "Don't betray our trust again, Kelly. We ain't gonna be so nice the second time."

"Well, it definitely ain't happening again," she replied. "Youse can count on that."

They both spat into their hand and shook on it.

* * *

Several hours later, after having hauled dozens upon dozens of packs of papers up and down the cellar stairs, Jack couldn't hide her pain anymore.

She slipped away after handing over a pile of papers to Romeo, finding a secluded corner and leaning against the wall. She breathed deeply as she slowly slid to the ground, avoiding leaning on her injuries.

 _Just a couple of minutes,_ she thought, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Jack? Hey, what's wrong?"

She cracked an eye open, spotting Davey kneeling in front of her, a worried look on his face. She shook her head but he didn't seem to believe her.

"I thought you were done with the lying," he stated.

She rolled her eyes. "This ain't lyin', Davey. Nothin' is wrong technically. I –"

"Jack."

"I just don't wants youse to worry," she finished softly. "I don't likes people worryin' about me."

Davey's frown lessened as he moved to sit next to her. He reached for her hand, holding it tightly and staring intently at the joined hands.

"You know, if you share what's actually wrong, I don't have to imagine several different reasons, each one worse than the one before."

"Davey, I…" Jack stopped talking as she looked into his eyes. He didn't say anything as he waited until she sighed and said, "Gots some bruises that are giving me some problems…"

Davey studied her face, frowning slightly. "Yeah, those ones –"

"No, not those," she cut in, lowering her gaze. She could have let him think it was the bruises from the fighting in Newsies Square but…

She didn't want to keep hiding things from him.

"I don't see any… more…" Davey's sentence died out as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"That was the point," she muttered, remembering clearly how the Delanceys took turns being generous with their punches as the other held her still.

"That was…?" Davey's grip on her hand tightened incredibly as he shook in anger. "Who…? Did they…?" He wasn't capable of finishing any of his train of thoughts, every single one worse than the next.

His grip had gotten so tight by then, Jack felt the need to say, "My hand don't need a bruise too."

Davey was startled by that statement and quickly slackened his hold. He took several deep breaths as he attempted to calm his anger.

After a moment, he asked slowly, "Jack, what happened in this building?"

Jack sighed, leaning slightly against him. "After the 'talk' with Pulitzer, they's brought me down here, to the cellar. Oscar had been polishin' his brass knuckles so I guess he needed an excuse to use them."

Davey took another deep breath as he tried to digest the explanation. He already felt guilty about her having gone to talk to Pulitzer alone but, now, knowing that the Delanceys beat her to get her to cooperate...

He stopped that train of thought quickly. She had told both him and Katherine on the rooftop that she would have betrayed them with or without the money. If she didn't need the money for that, she damn well didn't need to be _encouraged_ with a beating from the brothers.

They beat her for the fun of it, because they could.

Davey didn't usually get angry. Irritated, frustrated, yes, it happened on occasion. Angry, namely against someone in particular, it didn't happen. However, for the Delancey brothers, he didn't have another word than anger to describe what he felt for what they did to Jack. He knew they enjoyed harassing the newsies but ganging up on Jack had him shaking.

He just couldn't rationalize why they would!

He couldn't understand how they found beating her, beating a _girl_ was amusing! They should never –

Jack suddenly leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed, taking a deep breath, snapping Davey out of his thoughts. He paused for a moment, also breathing deeply and he briefly saw a small smile spread on her face.

Not only had Jack moved to get more comfortable and closer to Davey, she could feel him shaking next to her. She figured he was still angry with the situation so she decided to distract him: she didn't want him to build that frustration and possibly take it out on someone who didn't deserve it. Not that she thought he would but she wasn't taking any chances.

"If you need to rest," he whispered, catching her attention, "do so, please. We can handle it out there a man down."

Jack shook her head but her eyes remained closed. "Nah, I'll just be a moment. Promise, I'm alright."

Davey stared at her attentively but finally nodded. He knew better than to argue with her: she was still the most stubborn of the two of them. "I may actually take a swing at those brothers," he mumbled which made Jack smile.

"Hey, do I needs to go save youse like last time if you do?"

"I had –" Jack nudged him with her arm which got him to stop in his excuse. "I still could throw a punch," he mumbled.

Jack smiled, finally opening her eyes as she stretched and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I knows you could and I'll be there to watch your back and throw a few punches in myself."

"Deal."

"Youse two done, yet?"

Jack and Davey jumped in surprise, looking up to see Spot leaning against the wall, a smug look on his face. Race, meanwhile, stood nearby, his expression giddy, as if he just got wind of the biggest headline he had ever heard.

"How long had youse two been standing there?" asked Jack as she attempted to stand too quickly, biting back a groan as she did.

Davey was on his feet faster than Jack and grabbed hold of her to help her up.

Race's expression changed quickly as he took a step forward. "Hey, Jack, what happened?" Even Spot had a frown as he studied his friend.

"The Delanceys," replied Davey before Jack could. "Apparently, they thought beating her was a fun passtime..."

Both Race's and Spot's frowns deepened at that news.

"And they knew youse a girl?" asked Spot, keeping his voice even.

Jack nodded slowly. "But this don't need to be shared with the others. I don't wants them to worry."

Spot and Race shared a look before they nodded to each other and then to Jack.

"But they ain't getting away with that," muttered Race, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, don't be surprised if a couple of Brooklyn newsies have a little word with those brothers," added Spot. "They needs to learn to not beat up on girls."

Jack smiled slightly at the boys' protectiveness. "As long as Davey gets the first swing," she stated.

Spot shrugged. "I don't have a problem with your man swingin' first," he replied, making Jack and Davey blush as the giddy look returned to Race's face.

* * *

"Hey."

Jack bit back a groan as she pried her eyes open only to see Davey standing awkwardly by the side of her bed. The group had returned to the Lodging House and Jack had insisted that the brothers follow, not willing to have them wander the streets alone that late at night.

While Jack had pointed towards the wash basins, leaving Davey and Les to get ready for bed, she had trudged to her bed and flopped onto it, leaning against the wall. She couldn't afford to lie down just yet, needing to make sure the brothers had a place to sleep. She figured, though, she could at least close her eyes for a bit.

Davey showing up seemed to feel much sooner than she had expected.

She blinked as she sat up straighter, taking in him standing there, unsure, _alone_ , and her imagination ran. "Hey," she answered back. "Where's Les?"

Davey glanced behind him with a small shrug. "He's bunkin' with Elmer it seems."

Jack nodded, her expectations for the conversation to follow skyrocketing. If she was right, she was going to try and be patient, try to let Davey do some work.

She really wanted to hear him ask anyway.

He took her silence as an indication to continue even though he had hoped that she would have been the one to do so: she was the flirt between the two of them...

Davey cleared his throat, his gaze flittering around as he tried to find the right words. "Well, you see," he began hesitantly, making Jack bite back her smile. "The others told me there aren't any free beds..."

 _Oh no,_ _you_ _se_ _not gettin_ _g' out of it that easily_ , thought Jack as she nodded. She knew there was at least one bed free but, considering it was Crutchie's, no one was willing to use it. She wouldn't even offer it to Davey.

"So, you wants my bed?" she aske with a tilt of her head.

Davey's eyes widened as he quickly shook his head. "No! I wouldn't… Well, I don't… I…"

Jack bit her lip to supress a smile. She was having too much fun watching him try to explain himself. She figured he would be able to dance around the subject all night and, considering how tired she was and how she just wanted to sleep, she would need to help him along.

"I don't minds you usin' my bed," she explained. "I can share with someone, I'm used to it, or I's can head upstairs." She honestly didn't want to head up to her penthouse, not with all the climbing that needed to be done to get there.

Davey didn't need to know that though.

His eyes widened at those suggestions as he pictured his plan begin to crumble. "Please don't head somewhere else," he whispered.

Jakc was nearly certain what Davey had in mind but she was stubbornly going to continue this conversation until he got the courage to say it out loud. "So, no penthouse. But youse alright we me sharing with one of the other boys?" she teased, hoping her hinting would help.

Davey rubbed the back of his neck, biting back a groan as he stared at the ground. "Well, I know you consider the others as family so I'm not that worried but…"

"But…?"

"But, I…"

"You what?" she asked again, cocking her head to the side. "Speak quickly, Davey, or I'll go find Specs and –"

"Can we share your bed? Together?" he asked hurriedly, his face burning as he finally looked up at her. He was taken aback upon seeing her bright and triumphant smile as she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"That wasn't that hard," she teased. "Just took some hints is all."

Davey sighed, burying his face in his hands and massaging it for a moment before saying. "If you knew what I was going to ask, why not just say something?"

She shrugged, still smiling. "'Cause I wanted to hear you ask is all. You were doin' so well with your confidence anyways."

He sighed once more but climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, embarrassed. "Really?"

"Oh, definitely. And girls like a confident guy?"

"Do they?"

"I do." She scooted closer, bridging the gap between them and leaning against him. "But I also find it nice that you aren't overly confident either."

"I leaved that to you."

She laughed, glancing towards him, also seeing a smile on his face. "Thanks again, Davey," she whispered.

He reached for her hand, grasping it tightly. "Thank you, Jack." He even lifted her hand and gave her fingers a light kiss.

They stared at each other for a moment, almost giddy smiles on their face as they slowly moved closer until…

Les plopped onto the bed on Davey's other side, yawning as he did before pressing himself against his brother and closing his eyes.

Davey stared at his brother in confusion. "I thought you were going to share with –?"

His question was cut short when Elmer flopped onto the bed on Jack's side, leaning against her and maneuvering her arm around him. Jack didn't have time to say anything as Mush and Henry also climbed onto the bed, without a word, making themselves comfortable too.

Jack and Davey shared a look of surprise at the turn of events. As the younger newsies got comfortable, the teenagers cracked a smile before following suit, shifting slightly against the wall as they kept a grip on each other's hands.

Just as Jack was about to close her eyes, Albert flopped onto the bed, near the head of it, adjusting his pillow behind his head as he leaned against the corner. Before she could say anything, Finch and Specs took the end of the bed, Specs gently moving Les' legs and placing them over his own.

"This bed better hold," muttered Albert as he lowered his cap over his eyes.

"No one said you needed to join," mumbled Elmer as he snuggled closer to Jack.

"Move over," whispered Romeo as he too found a spot.

"Guys, guys," finally managed to put in Jack, "not that I don't loves youse but why –?"

"Makin' sure you don't disappear again," cut in Les.

Jack bit her lip, holding in a sigh, knowing she deserved that after doing exactly that twice in just as many days. "I won't," she replied softly, eyeing them all before realizing they were missing a newsie that was almost always with this group. "Do we need to make room for Race too?"

Romeo shook his head. "He didn't come back here."

Jack's eyes widened in fear. "Where –?"

"Brooklyn," replied Romeo, wagging his eyebrows. "Seems you two ain't the only newsies with a thing going on."

Davey choked at Romeo's words while Jack smirked, glad it was dark enough to hide her blush. However, she was happy that her instincts were right about there possibly being something between Race and Spot.

She was even happier that her newsies supported it.

However… "Did Race tell you that?" she asked the others.

"About youse two?" clarified Specs. "Kinda obvious."

"Too much," added Finch with a shake of his head. "You even held hands while we's were workin'!"

Jack and Davey shared a look, realizing they weren't as careful as they thought they had been.

"Can we table the palaver for later? I wanna sleep," mumbled Les through a yawn.

"Here, here," added Finch.

Jack eyed her newsies once more before turning towards Davey, smiling at him. He returned the smile and, glancing over the boys around them one last time, he leaned closer and kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight," he breathed out.

"'Night," she replied just as softly.

"No more kissing with us here," yawned Albert, making the teenagers chuckle before closing their eyes.

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	17. Pulitzer's Office

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"You can't just barge in here!" called out Seitz as he attempted to grasp at Jack.

Jack didn't listen as she evaded him and pushed open the doors to Pulitzer's office, shouting out, "Mornin', gents!" She ran right up to the desk, slamming a copy of their pamphlet right in front of Pulitzer.

The man took one glance at it before frowning. "You're behind this," he concluded which made Jack smile smugly. "We had a deal," he reminded her.

Her smile didn't change as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out the bundle of cash and waving it in front of him. "And it came with a money-back guarantee," she replied before tossing the money onto his desk. "Oh, and thank you for your lesson on the powers of the press."

Pulitzer tried to breathe deeply to not show how irritated he was with the young woman who was sauntering towards one of the chairs and flopping onto it, making herself comfortable.

"Did you read this, boss?"

Pulitzer focused his intense stare on Seitz who was reading another copy of the pamphlet. Pulitzer wondered for a moment where he had gotten it when he spotted two young men, Davey and Spot, also in the office, the taller of the two gripping several other copies in his hand as he stood close to Jack. Spot, meanwhile, just frowned in Pulitzer's direction, his arms crossed tightly in front of him.

"These kids put out a pretty good paper," continued Seitz. "Very convincing."

Pulitzer's frown deepened as he snatched the article in front of him and skimmed over it. "No doubt written by my daughter," he realized.

"I would sign her before somebody else grabs her," put in Jack, unable to wipe her satisfied smirk from her face.

Pulitzer suddenly stood, turning towards the adults in the room. "I demand to know who defied my ban on printing strike material."

"No, we're your loyal employees," explained Jack, sharing a look with Davey and Spot. "We would never take our business elsewhere."

"That old printing press in the cellar," realized Seitz, his eyes wide.

"Oh..," breathed Hannah in understanding.

Jack leaned back in the chair, enjoying watching Pulitzer getting frustrated with the situation. After everything he had put her through, she was sure going to make the most of it.

"I made you the offer of a lifetime," began Pulitzer, staring her down. "Anyone who does not act in their own self-interest in a fool."

"What's that make you?" cut in Davey, stepping forward. Pulitzer sent a glare in his direction, making Davey shrink slightly. However, one brief glance towards Jack had Davey swallowed his nerves before continuing. "This all began because you wanted to sell more papers. But now your circulation is down 70%. Why didn't you just come talk to us?"

"'Cause guys like Joe don't talk to nobodies like us," explained Jack with a laugh before she stood and casually made her way towards Pulitzer. "But a very wise reporter told me, 'A real boss don't need all the answers.' Nah. 'Just the smarts enough to snatch up the right one when he hears it.'"

By then, chanting started to become clearer and louder from outside and Jack nodded towards the window. She walked over to it as Davey, Spot, and the adults followed. Down below, Newsies Square was packed to the brim with children. Jack smiled brightly at the sight, proud of what they had achieved as newsies and child workers were united as one.

"Have a look out there, Mr. Pulitzer," said Spot, taking off his hat in respect. "In case you ain't figured it out, we got you surrounded."

He, along with Davey and Jack, started waving at the children down below. Several of the newsies spotted them and waved back. Within moments, nearly the entire square was waving at them, making Jack smile brightly.

She then turned towards Pulitzer, her smile turning smug once more. "New York is closed for business. Paralyzed. You can't get a paper or a shoe shine. You can't send a message, ride an elevator or cross the Brooklyn Bridge. Hell, you can't even get out of your own office." She motioned towards the children outside before raising her eyebrows. "So, what's your next move?"

"Mr. Pulitzer!" called out Bunsen, rushing into the room. "The mayor is here along with your daughter! And you won't believe who else!"

"Good morning, Mr. Pulitzer," greeted the mayor as he walked in more calmly than Bunsen. "I think you know the governor."

"Governor Roosevelt?" said Pulitzer, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. What have you done now?" wondered Roosevelt with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm certain when you hear my explanation, you'll know exactly –"

"Thanks to Miss Medda Larkin bringing your daughter to my office, I already have a thorough grasp of the situation. Graphic illustrations included," added Roosevelt, taking the tube that held Jack's drawings as Katherine held out to him. He nodded his thanks before showing it to Pulitzer. "'Bully' is the expression I usually employ to show approval," he explained, walking towards the other man. "But in your case, I simply mean…," Roosevelt shoved the tube onto Pulitzer's chest. "Bully."

The governor seemed to be enjoying himself at that as he turned around and scanned the room. His gaze then fell on Jack and he pointed towards her, asking, "And is this the young woman of whom you spoke?"

Jack's gaze snapped towards Katherine in shock as the reporter nodded towards Roosevelt. Just as Jack was about to say something to her, namely figuring out why Katherine had talked about her and what she had said, the Governor patted Jack on the arm and she quickly turned back towards him.

"How are you, miss?" he asked and she gaped, star struck. "I'm told we once shared a carriage ride!"

Jack tried to come up with some witty response, with any response really. When they had come up with the idea of getting Roosevelt involved, Jack never imagined she'd actually talk to him! "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Governor," she managed to articulate as she hesitantly held out her hand towards him.

He smiled, shaking it firmly before returning his attention to Pulitzer.

Meanwhile, Jack turned towards Davey, holding out her hand in awe. She had shaken the hand of the Governor himself: she never thought that would ever happen. Davey came up to her, smiling, excited for her as well as amused at her reaction.

Even he couldn't get Jack to that point of speechlessness.

"Well, Joe, don't just stand there, letting those children sing…," Roosevelt paused as he stared out the window before taking a deep breath and adding, "endlessly. Give 'em the good news."

"What good news?" wondered Pulitzer, trying to control his frustration.

"That you've come to your senses and rolled back prices," replied Roosevelt matter-of-factly. "Unless, of course, you want to invite a full Senate investigation into your employment practices."

"You wouldn't dare."

"After the pressure you wielded to keep me from office?" wondered Roosevelt, raising an eyebrow. "I'd do it with a smile! Come along, Joseph, there's only one thing worse than a hard heart. And that's a soft head. And think of the happiness you'll bring those children." Pulitzer was glaring at the Governor but the man didn't seem to be bothered by the fact as he glanced towards the rest of the room. "He doesn't do happiness, does he?"

"Miss Kelly," growled out Pulitzer, "if I may speak to you. Alone."

Davey stayed next to Jack protectively, remembering the last time he had let her talk to Pulitzer alone and what had resulted then. Jack smiled softly towards him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," she whispered.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Davey then nodded slowly, gripping her hand tightly before walking out of the room with Spot.

The others were filing out as well and, as Hannah passed, she clapped silently for Jack, giving her an encouraging smile. Jack returned it as she watched her leave before feeling a pat on her shoulder. She turned and was face to face with Roosevelt once more.

"Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground," he offered as advice. Jack shakily nodded, still in awe that he was talking to her again. "You can do this."

She continued to nod for a moment longer as he walked away. It then dawned on her that she not only had the support of her newsies, but of Pulitzer's employees and even the Governor. It calmed her nerves knowing that they had the validation that they were doing the right thing.

Once Jack and Pulitzer were the only ones left in the room, the man spoke. "I cannot put the price back where it was. I'm sorry. I can't." Jack rolled her eyes, grinning at the excuse he was giving. "There are other considerations –"

"I get it. I get it," she interrupted. "Joe, you need to save face in front of all these other folks. I'm young. I ain't stupid."

"Thank you for understanding –"

"But I got constituents with a legitimate gripe!" she continued, ignoring whatever he was about to say. He had gotten to push her and her newsies around for far too long and she was not going to back down from their cause.

"What if I reduce the raise by half?" offered Pulitzer with a low growl, unused to someone NOT falling in line to his orders. "And get the others to do the same. It's a compromise we can all live with."

Jack eyed him carefully. The offer was a step in the right direction but… She realized there was another problem with the system that needed to be addressed, something Davey had unintentionally called out the first day he showed up. "But, you eat out losses," she proposed. "From now on, any pape we can't sell, you buy back. Full price!"

"That was never on the table!" snapped Pulitzer. "What's to stop the newsies from taking hundreds of papers they cannot sell? My cost would explode!"

Jack rolled her eyes at his logic, not even flinching at his tone. "No newsie's gonna break his back haulin' around papes he can't sell!" she nearly yelled, unable to believe he actually thought her newsies would drag hundreds of papers to cheat the system. "But, if he can take a few extra with no risk, he might sell them and then your circulation will begin to grow!" Pulitzer was thinking the idea over at that point, making Jack smirk triumphantly. She even had the audacity to parrot him. "'It's a compromise we can all live with.'"

Pulitzer stayed quiet for a moment longer before slowly nodding. "That's not a bad head you've got on your shoulders," he remarked, eyeing Jack carefully.

Jack stared right back before spitting in her hand and holding it out to him. "Deal?"

Pulitzer's expression turned sour at the display. "That's disgusting."

Jack held back her laugh, stubbornly keeping her hand outstretched. "Well, that's just the price of doing business."

Pulitzer took a deep breath, psyching himself out for what he was about to do. However, he knew if he didn't agree to Jack's terms, the strike would continue and even more people all around New York would grow even angrier with him.

Not to mention he'd lost enough money because of the young woman in front of him.

As both of them said: it was a compromise they could all live with.

He just wished he didn't have to spit into his hand.

Just before they shook, Jack pulled her hand back just enough. Her look turned intense, the most intense one that Pulitzer had seen since she entered the office as she added with a low growl, "Youse leave my newsies alone. No more threats on them, ya hear?"

When he had threatened the other children, he had known it would have been a sore spot for Jack. He had never imagined, however, to what point. If she did all this for them, he didn't particularly want to know what she'd be willing to do if he hurt them once more.

He nodded, holding his out closer to her. She nodded back, a smirk on her face as they shook on their deal.

* * *

 _Almost done!  
_

 _Planning some bonus chapters of after the end of the strike along with an epilogue! :D_

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	18. Newsies Square - End of the Strike!

_Voila! Next chapter up!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Newsies of New York city!" called out Jack as she stood at the top of the front steps of _The World_ building, Roosevelt and Pulitzer nearby. A hush fell upon the crowd, making her giddy smile break forth. "WE WON!"

The children in the square burst into loud cheers, beyond happy that their strike worked and that their sacrifices weren't in vain. Jack watched her newsies in particular, so proud of them and of what they had accomplished.

She waited a moment more before calling out to them once again. "And now, I would like to introduce my very own personal pal, Governor Theodore Roosevelt himself!"

Roosevelt stepped forward next to Jack and she nodded towards him. She shook his hand once more, mostly because she could, and moved aside, leaving him the floor. The children grew quiet, staring in awe at the man in front of them.

"Each generation must, at the height of its power, step aside and invite the young to share the day. You have laid claim to our world and I believe the future, in your hands, will be bright and prosperous!" There was more loud clapping from the newsies at the speech. Roosevelt then turned back towards Jack. "Your drawings, young lady, brought another matter to bear." He glanced towards the entrance of Newsies Square and yelled out, "Officers! If you please!"

Whistles blew several times and the children parted, leaving space in the center of the square for –

"Hiya fellas! You miss me?" Crutchie quickly made his way towards the other newsies, the brightest of smiles on his face.

He received cheers to that question as the boys patted his back, shoulders, and even gave him hugs before he took a step back. "And look what I got for youse, a gift," he added, his smile turning slightly mischievous, "straight from the Refuge. Alright, bring him in, fellas."

"It's Snyder the Spider!" called Race in surprise.

"He ain't lookin' so tough no more," added Finch, smirking at the sight of Snyder trapped between two police officers. Finch even stepped closer with an intent to continue mocking the man, only to jump back as Snyder tried to kick him.

"Jack," began Roosevelt, snapping Jack out of her staring. Ever since Crutchie stepped foot in the square, the lead newsie couldn't pull her gaze away from him, away from the injuries she could see from all the way over where she stood. "With those drawings, you've made an eloquent argument for shutting down the Refuge," explained the Governor. "Be assured that Mr. Snyder's abuses will be fully investigated. Officers, take him away!"

Crutchie took two steps forward, even pulling off his hat as he addressed Roosevelt. "Please, your Highness, may I do the honors?"

Roosevelt nodded, motioning towards Snyder and Crutchie made his way over, looking all too happy to be the one to put the man in handcuffs.

"You have got to be joking," growled out Snyder as Crutchie locked the handcuffs in place.

"Yeah, and you'll be laughin' all the way to the pen, little man," mocked Crutchie as the officers starting pulling the man away. "So long, sucker!" called out the newsie, using his crutch to smack the man from behind.

"Thank you, Governor!" breathed out Jack, overly sincere and beyond happy that Snyder was going to pay for everything that he had done to all those kids.

The man smiled at her before motioning towards the newsies with a tilt of his head. She understood the message quick enough as she bounded down the stairs, beelining it towards Crutchie.

The younger newsie saw her coming and held out his unoccupied arm. She didn't hesitate to bridge the gap between them and pull him into a hug. She forced herself to find the balance between holding him too tightly and not at all for fear of hurting him even more than he already was.

He settled the dilemma for her as he wrapped his arm around her and squeezing as tightly as his tired limbs would allow.

"I'm so sorry, Crutchie," she mumbled, burying her face into his hat. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He pulled away just enough to look at her, confusion clear on his face. "Forgive you for what?"

She glanced up and down at him, her face downcast.

His confused look stayed in place, unable to figure out what she was referring to. "I don't understand..."

"For youse ending up in the Refuge," she whispered.

Crutchie's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "That was never you're fault! Didn't you get my letter?"

Jack nodded, pulling it out of her pocket and showing it to him. It was already worn from the amount of times she had read it.

"So you know it ain't 'cause of you," he continued and he looked close to scolding her.

"Crutchie..."

"Not your fault," he repeated with a final tone, making her sigh. "Jack Kelly," he warned.

"Fine, fine, you win."

"Good," replied Crutchie, his near scowl turning easily into a satisfied smile.

She rolled her eyes but hugged him once more, happy to have her best friend, to have her brother back, safe and sound.

"I thought we had talked about that," cut in Davey.

The two newsies broke off their hug to see him standing nearby, arms crossed and giving Jack a look. She pretended to be oblivious, not particularly in the mood to be scolded by Davey as well.

"About taking blame?" Continued Davey which even made Crutchie glance at Jack.

"Great, now there's two of youse," she mumbled but both boys could tell she was trying to hide her amused smile.

"Don't make us get the rest of the fellas on the case too," added Crutchie, shoving her playfully.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Nah, the two of youse is more than enough!"

Before the boys could respond, Race bounded up next to the trio, a knowing and mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hey, Crutchie, you won'ts believe what we found out about are dear Jack, 'ere."

Crutchie eyed him and even Albert who had followed closely and was currently leaning against Race, and then Jack and Davey before shrugging. "What?"

Albert continued, also seeming all too willing to share the news. "Well, to begins with, Jack's actually a girl!"

Crutchie just continued to stare at them for a moment longer before glancing towards Jack, unable to hide his amused smile anymore. "Oh, they know now?"

Jack nodded which caused Race and Albert to sputter out in surprise. "He knew?" cried Albert. Even Davey was slightly surprised by the news. He had somewhat expected Crutchie to know but actually hearing it confirmed was a different thing.

"Ok, but how about her and Davey?" tried Race, pointing towards the two teenagers, thinking that that news would be even better.

Crutchie just smiled even more. "Finally."

While Race and Albert deflated instantly, which made Jack and Crutchie laugh, Davey was sputtering in surprise. The younger newsie had known about that too? How? What had Jack told him? The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed Davey was becoming.

Considering Crutchie had been in the Refuge, Davey wondered exactly how long Crutchie had known about Jack's crush before he could even piece together obvious hints.

"I can't help thinking," began Pulitzer, catching the newsies' attention. They had not noticed him having walked closer along with Medda, Katherine, and the Governor. "If one of your drawings convinced the governor to shut down the Refuge, what might a daily political cartoon do to expose the dealings in our own government's back rooms?"

Crutchie nudged Jack's arm, his eyes wide and hopeful, realizing where Pulitzer was going. Even Davey was pulled away from his embarrassment at the proposition.

"What do you say, Teddy?" wondered Pulitzer. "Care to let this young woman's artistry shine a lantern behind your closed doors?"

The Governor just chuckled, shaking his head but motioned for Pulitzer to continue. "I have nothing to hide, Joseph," he laughed.

Jack stared at the men, mouth agape, unable to believe what they were suggesting.

"So, Jack?"

She hesitated, taking in the offer, the mere idea of using her skills as an artist to be published for everyone to see. Before that week, she didn't think her art was that good! And now...

"Don't tell me you're still thinking of going to Santa Fe?" Sighed Katherine, crossing her arms and giving Jack a look. "What's Santa Fe got that New York ain't?"

"Better yet," put in Davey, "what's New York got that Santa Fe ain't?"

"New York's got us, and we're family," said Crutchie, lightly punching her arm.

Jack smiled at all of them before shaking her head. "I wasn't thinking about Santa Fe but I guess I's appreciate the lecture."

"You weren't?" Wondered Katherine, raising an eyebrow, sceptical.

"Why think of it when my real Santa Fe is youse guys?" Answered Jack, rubbing her nose.

The smiles of the other three brightened and, the moment Crutchie went in to hug her, Katherine and Davey followed suit. Even Race joined in the pile and all of them laughed.

When they broke apart, Jack turned towards Pulitzer. "I guess I can accept that offer, Joe."

"Good." He then glanced at the newsies in the square. "Didn't I hear something about the strike being settled?"

"Papes for the newsies!" called Wiesel. "Line up boys!"

Crutchie patted Jack's arm before he and Race walked towards the distribution gate. Katherine sent Jack a smile and a wink as she headed off as well, going to chat with Specs. Even Roosevelt and Medda were no longer around and Pulitzer had skulked back to his office.

That just left Jack and Davey alone and he wasted no time in reaching for her hand, grasping it tightly.

"You almost had me worried there," he admitted, tugging at her hand lightly to get her to face him. "About Santa Fe."

She shook her head. "Nah. I's think I's abandoned these boys enough for one lifetime," she explained, rubbing her nose. "That ain't what family does. Y'all ain't rid of me that easily."

"Good," laughed Davey, moving his other hand and snaking it around her waist, "because I didn't want to cause a scene in front of the others to get you to stay."

"You? Cause a scene?" repeated Jack in surprise before thinking it over. "Well, youse have been getting bolder, Davey, I gives you that. But –"

Davey cut her off, pulling her close and kissing her.

When they broke apart, Davey took several deep breaths before managing to mutter, "Bold enough for you?"

Jack was still a little dazed and giddy as she nodded.

"Hey! Jack! Davey!" called out Race, waiting near the distribution gate. "You two coming or are you goin' to _mug_ all day?"

It was then that the two teenagers heard the cheering and hollering from the other newsies, most of them egging them to get their newspapers.

Even though both Jack and Davey were blushing from the attention, Jack shooed her newsies away, laughing as she yelled at them at the same time, "We're busy!"

That made them laugh as well but they didn't stop pointing towards the newspapers. Jack rolled her eyes at the display as Davey massaged the back of his neck.

"I guess we have a job to do," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Jack nodded but, before she headed off, she gripped the collar of his shirt, pulled him forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought! By the way, the story IS NOT DONE! There are more chapters coming up! :D_

 _P.S. In the 1890s, "mug" was another word for hugging/kissing ;D_


	19. Outside Newsies Square

_First of the extra chapters! :D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

As Jack left Newsie Square, hand in hand with Davey, she couldn't stop smiling. Not only had they won, but she got her newsies back, got their trust back.

And she got the guy.

Just as she was about to turn down the sidewalk, Davey suddenly stopped, tugging her to do the same. Jack pivoted, opening her mouth to ask what was going on when she spotted Sarah a little further down the way, happily chatting –

No, not just chatting, flirting, with Darcy.

Jack smirked in amusement at the scene, wondering if Davey even noticed what his sister was doing. The newsie nearly scoffed at that idea considering it was Davey and it had taken him days to notice the flirting that was directed towards him.

"Sarah!" called Les happily, making his way towards his sister.

She turned towards the call, her smile brightening as she bent down enough to catch him and engulf him in a large hug.

"Les! I'm so glad you're safe! You do know the folks and I have been worried sick since you up and took off last night!" she chided, releasing Les and giving him a once over. "No new injuries I should know about?"

Les quickly shook his head. "None! But, listen! The strike worked! We won!"

"That's great news!" she said with a smile before patting his cheek and straightening. "And I'm even happier that the two of you are alright." She raised her gaze towards Davey, giving him a look that spelled out that he was going to get an earful about the whole situation later.

"Yeah, sorry about last night," explained Davey, trying to smooth over the affair. "We –"

"Lodging house was closer and I wasn't going to let them wander the streets alone at that time of night," explained Jack, not wanting Sarah to be mad at Davey for the decision that had been made. Just as the older sister was about to ask some more questions, Jack turned her focus on someone else. "'Morning, Darcy," she greeted with a smile. "Thanks again for your help."

"Good morning to you too and it was my pleasure, I'm glad it worked out," he replied with a nod.

"And I sees youse already met Sarah," continued Jack with a knowing smile. Sarah eyed Jack with slightly wide eyes but the newsie was ignoring the look. "Quite a perceptive and smart young woman from what I's heard from her brothers."

"I have been getting that impression from out brief chat," remarked Darcy, sending Sarah a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" wondered Les suddenly, looking up at his sister.

Sarah nearly chided her youngest brother, especially considering she had made the detour to make sure they were safe.

"I know, maybe Darcy could walk her to her work?" suggested Jack as Sarah sputtered in surprise.

"Yes, of course! Let me just inform Katherine and I will be right back to accompany you," explained Darcy and Sarah's face fell slightly at the mention of the other young woman.

"Oh, if you had a prior engagement, I wouldn't want to impose!" she cut in quickly.

Darcy shook his head. "Nonsense, it would my pleasure to walk with you. It's a beautiful morning to be walking alongside an equally beautiful woman." He sent her a smile before going to find Katherine.

Meanwhile, Sarah blushed even more, covering her cheeks with her hands. Les, Davey, and Jack were all smiling at the situation.

"Youse welcome," chuckled Jack, sending the young woman a wink as she smirked at the success of her intervention.

Sarah opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to formulate a response. When she had headed towards Newsies Square that morning, she had not expected to come across a handsome young man. She had only hoped to be able to talk to him, get to know him while she waited for her brothers. She had not been expecting Jack to get him to walk her to work, even if she had secretly been hoping for that.

Sarah eyed the lead newsie who looked a little too smug and amused for her liking. Well, if Jack was going to play that game, Sarah was too.

"Well, Jack, as thanks for everything, you are coming over for dinner, right?" wondered Sarah, mirroring Jack's smirk from before. "Our folks and Dave would love that, no?" Sarah had of course noticed her brother and Jack holding hands and she was not going to let the chance to tease both of them slip away.

"I would!" added Les with a bright smile, staring up at Jack expectantly. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Wait," began Davey, knowing very well that Jack would most likely be uncomfortable with the situation. "Sarah, Les, maybe not –"

"It's ok," said Jack hesitantly after she had taken a deep breath. "I – I don't mind." She honestly minded but she also couldn't avoid their folks forever and, after the high of winning the strike, she felt more courageous.

Sarah's smile changed to a welcoming one. "Tonight, then?"

"Tomorrow?" replied Jack, glancing towards Newsie Square where Crutchie was walking out alongside Specs. "I have some family to look after tonight."

The Jacobs siblings all followed Jack's line of sight and they understood quickly enough.

"Tomorrow it is," agreed Sarah.

Just then, Darcy returned to her side, smiling at her and offering his arm. "Ready?" he asked.

Sarah's blush returned slightly as she nodded, hooking her arm around his. "See you tonight, boys," she said to her brothers. "And see you tomorrow, Jack."

"Bye!" called Les, waving at the two as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"See ya!" said Jack and Davey.

Sarah glanced back at them and mouthed a quick 'Thank you', her gaze pointing towards Darcy before returning her attention on him.

The trio watched for a moment longer before heading off as well: they did have papers to sell after all.

"When should we tell her about Darcy and who his father is?" asked Davey after a moment, an amused smile on his face.

Jack shrugged in response. "She'll figure it out, no?"

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
